It Is You
by iekha12693
Summary: Hujan! apa yang ada dibenak kalian jika mendengar satu kata itu? apakah kalian suka atau malah membencinya? mungkin sebagian dari kalian merasakan jengkel dengan hal itu, tapi tidak dengan seorang namja bernam Cho Kyuhyun, dia justru sangat bersyukur, karena berkat hujanlah dia bisa bertemu dengan seorang namja manis, yang menjadi tambatan hatinya. KyuSung fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**It Is You**

**KyuSung!**

**Rate : T for this chapter**

**By: Iekha12693**

**Special FF for IkaAow…! I hope you like it…!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hujan turun dengan deras hari itu, seorang namja tinggi tengah berdiri sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dihalte bus, dan sesekali melihat keatas langit yang semakin menghitam. Dia menghela nafas kasar, sudah sejam dia menunggu disini, dan hujan belum juga reda, sementara bus yang biasa ditumpanginya sudah pergi sejak tadi.

Tiba – tiba dari arah samping, berlari seorang namja yang terkesan imut menghampirinya, ah bukan! Lebih tepatnya ikut berteduh dihalte itu. Dia tidak terlalu perduli dengan namja itu, yang dia pikirkan sekarang adalah hujannya segera berhenti, agar dia bisa pulang dan menikmati coklat panas buatan eommanya.

Dia semakin mempererat seragamnya, merasa menyesal juga karena tidak membawa jaket sebelum kesekolah tadi, membuatnya harus menderita karena kedinginan. Dia sedikit melirik kesamping, kearah namja yang baru datang tadi.

Namja itu terlihat santai dan sesekali menengadahkan tangannya untuk merasakan air hujan menerpa telapak tangannya. Namja itu lebih pendek sedikit darinya, tubuhnya tidak bisa dikatakan gemuk atau kurus, matanya yang sipit namun terkesan tajam, sedang bibir mungilnya menyungging sebuah senyuman yang begitu manis.

Tanpa sadar dia menatap terus kearah namja manis itu, namja manis disampingnya menoleh kearahnya, ternyata dia menyadari bahwa ada orang yang sedari tadi memandanginya tanpa berkedip sekalipun. Dia tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit canggung. Sementar namja itu tidak meresponnya sama sekali dan hanya menatapnya dengan mulut yang sedikit menganga.

Namja manis itu mengerutkan keningnya, dia meraba – raba wajahnya, mungkin ada sesuatu diwajahnya yang membuat namja itu menatapnya sedemikian rupa. Tapi! Tidak ada sesuatu yang aneh dirasakannya, tangannya bergerak merogoh saku celananya, mengambil sebuah smartphone dan memfoto wajahnya, dan lagi – lagi tidak ada keganjilan yang didapatinya.

" eumm…. Maaf! Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Apa ada sesuatu diwajahku? "

Namja dihadapannya tersentak kaget, dia segera menggaruk – garuk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Dia tersenyum canggung, dan mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan, kearah hujan yang tak henti – hentinya turun dengan deras.

" tidak ada, aku hanya sedang melamun tadi "

Namja manis itu mengangguk " oh! Aku pikir ada sesuatu diwajahku "

Suasan kembali hening, yang terdengar hanya suara guyuran air hujan yang saling sahut – menyahut berlomba - lomba untuk saling membasahi tanah yang sudah sangat basah. Mereka berdua kembali pada kegiatan semula, sang namja tinggi kembali memeluk tubuhnya yang sedikit menggigil, sedang sang namja manis kembali menengadahkan tangannya dibawah guyuran air hujan.

Namun, tanpa namja manis itu sadari, namja tinggi disampingnya diam – diam melirik kearahnya.

" namaku Yesung! Siapa namamu? " ternyata namja manis itu menyadari kegiatan namja tinggi disampingnya yang membuatnya sedikit risih. ' mungkin dia ingin berkenalan tapi malu ' pikirnya.

" ah! Aku Kyuhyun "

Namja manis itu – Yesung – menarik tangannya dan melapnya dengan sapu tangan berwarna putih, lalu beralih menatap Kyuhyun yang sudah menatap kembali kearah jalanan. Dia melepaskan ranselnya, membuka resletingnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah jaket berwarna hitam.

" ini "

Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak, dia melirik jaket yang disodorkan Yesung padanya kemudian beralih menatap Yesung dengan pandangan bingung.

Yesung tersenyum, tanpa persetujuan dari Kyuhyun, dia langsung memakaikan jaketnya pada Kyuhyun yang hanya terdiam dan menatapnya.

" pakailah dulu jaketku, kulihat kau sangat kedinginan, aku takut kau sakit nantinya "

Kyuhyun memperbaiki jaket yang diberikan oleh Yesung dan semakin mengeratkannya ditubuhnya, dia menatap Yesung sambil tersenyum " gomawo, aku memang sudah sangat kedinginan tadi "

Yesung hanya mengangguk, dia kembali menatap kedepan, kearah jalanan. Hujan sudah mulai reda, namun masih cukup bisa membuat tubuh kita basah sedikit jika nekat menerobosnya, membuat Kyuhyun bisa bernafas dengan lega. Dia melirik Yesung yang tengah memakai kembali ranselnya.

" aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa "

Yesung langsung berlari tanpa menatap Kyuhyun ataupun sekedar mendengar sahutan Kyuhyun, dia berlari menerobos hujan dengan jaket yang dilebarkannya diatas kepalanya. Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir. " sampai jumpa lagi " gumamnya pelan, meski dia tahu Yesung tidak akan bisa mendengar gumamannya itu.

Dia menarik nafas dalam – dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan, dia membuka jaketnya lalu memposisikannya diatas kepalanya, setelah menghela nafas kembali, dia langsung berlari menerobos hujan, sama seperti yang dilakukan Yesung tadi.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menguap lebar dan merenggangkan kedua tangannya keatas, dia baru saja selesai memainkan PSP hitamnya, dia melirik kesekitar ruangan kelasnya, tampak hanya ada beberapa siswa namja yang sedang duduk dipojokan sambil bernyanyi dengan seorang namja yang memainkan gitar ditangannya.

Dia berdiri, sedikit menggerak – gerakkan kepala dan badannya kekiri dan kanan untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa pegal akibat duduk terus menerus sambil menunduk. Dia menatap jam tangan yang melingkar pergelangan tangan kirinya, " masih ada 20 menit sebelum jam istirahat berakhir " gumamnya.

Dia merapikan buku – bukunya yang terlihat berantakan diatas mejanya, dan menyimpannya didalam lacinya, dan tak lupa memasukkan PSPnya kedalam saku celananya sebelum melangkah keluar dari kelasnya menuju kantin.

Kyuhyun memasang headset ketelinganya yang sudah tersambung dengan I-Pod putih yang dibawanya, dia sibuk memilih – milih lagu mana yang akan diputarnya, dan tak memperhatikan jalan.

' bruk '

Kyuhyun meringis saat pantatnya langsung mencium lantai dengan begitu keras, dia berdiri dan siap – siap memaki namja yang dengan sukses membuatnya terjatuh.

" yak! Kalau jalan itu pake mata " bentaknya pada namja yang tengah memungut buku – bukunya yang berserakan dilantai.

" maaf, aku sedang terburu – buru tadi, jadi tidak memperhatikan jalan, tapi kurasa kau juga salah tadi " ucap namja itu dengan santai masih memunguti buku – bukunya.

" mwo? Kau menyalahkanku? "

" benar, kau menyalahkanku karena tidak memperhatikan jalan, sedangkan kau sendiri tidak memperhatikan jalanmu "

" mwo? "

" kalau memang kau memperhatikan jalanmu tadi, sudah dipastikan kita tidak akan bertabrakan seperti tadi " namja itu sudah selesai mengumpulkan buku – bukunya dan bersiap – siap untuk melangkah pergi. Namun Kyuhyun langsung menarik tangannya dengan kasar, membuat namja itu langsung menghadap kearahnya dengan wajah sedikit meringis kesakitan serta buku – bukunya yang kembali jatuh berserakan dilantai,

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya, saat melihat wajah namja dihadapannya. Namja itu, namja yang sudah meminjamkannya jaket dihalte kemarin. Dia memperhatikan seragam namja dihadapannya dan seragamnya bergantian, dia baru menyadari bahwa ternyata mereka memakai seragam yang sama, dia terlalu kedinginan kemarin jadi tidak sempat memperhatikan seragam namja itu.

" boleh kau lepaskan tanganku? Tanganku sakit "

Kyuhyun langsung melepaskan genggamannya pada namja dihadapannya yang langsung mengusap – ngusap pergelangan tangannya yang sedikit memerah.

" mi-mianhae! Aku tidak sengaja, bi-biar kubantu untuk memungut buku – bukumu " Kyuhyun langsung berjongkok dan memunguti semua buku yang berserakan itu, dan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat. Setelah semua terkumpul dia langsung berdiri dan menghadap namja manis dihadapannya.

" ini "

Yesung menerimanya dengan senang hati " gomawo " ucapnya lalu bersiap – siap untuk melangkah pergi. Namun Kyuhyun langsung mencegahnya. Yesung menatapnya bingung, Kyuhyun salah tingkah.

" eumm… hati – hati "

Yesung terkekah pelan " Kyu! Aku hanya ingin pergi ke perpustakaan, kau tidak perlu cemas seperti itu apalagi menyuruhku untuk hati – hati, disini tidak ada yang berbahaya kan? "

Kyuhyun salah tingkah " haha… benar, kalau begitu pergilah " Yesung mengangguk dan berbalik pergi. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tengah tersenyum senang. ' dia mengingatku, dan masih mengingat namaku, astaga! ' dia mengambil I-Podnya yang ternyata juga terjatuh kemudian melangkah kembali menuju kantin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bagaimana?**

**Apakah FF ini masih layak dilanjut? Atau tidak?**

**Kalau begitu author minta partisipasi dari kalian semua untuk mereview FF ini.**

**So. Mind to review please.**

**Gomawo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**It Is You**

**KyuSung!**

**Rate : T for this chapter**

**By: Iekha12693**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**%KyuSung%**

Pagi sudah tiba, matahari juga sudah bersinar sejak tadi. Seorang namja terlihat masih setia bergelung dibalik selimutnya, wajah tampannya terlihat sangat damai, sehingga sebuah teriakan melengking dari seseorang membuatnya mau tidak mau harus membuka mata.

" KYUHYUNIEEE….. PPALLI IREONA , KAU INGIN KITA TERLAMBAT LAGI EOH? "

Kyuhyun mengumpat dengan kesal, dia menaruh bantal ditelinganya, dia masih ingin menikmati mimpi indahnya. Seorang namja manis masuk kedalam kamar yang bernuansa baby blue itu, dia berdecak kesal melihat namdongsaengnya yang tengah menutupi seluruh badannya dengan selimut.

Dengan cepat dia berjalan mendekati ranjang dan menarik dengan kasar selimut namja tersebut. " yak! Mau sampai kapan kau tidur huh? Ayo bangun " dengan kasar dia menarik tangan Kyuhyun, dan menyeretnya menuju kamar mandi, Kyuhyun hanya bisa menurut dalam diam, meski dalam hatinya dia mengumpat dengan kesal pada namja manis yang menyandang status sebagai hyungnya tersebut.

' blam '

Ryeowook, namja manis tadi menutup pintu saat Kyuhyun sudah masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang sudah berada didalam malah melanjutkan tidurnya dilantai, Ryeowook yang menyadari tidak ada bunyi shower atau suara bising apapun dari dalam langsung membuka pintunya.

" aigoo…. Anak ini benar – benar " dengan segera dia mengambil air dan menyiramkannya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang panik langsung bangun, dan menatap tajam Ryeowook yang saat itu sudah tertawa cekikikan.

" cepat mandi, eomma dan appa sudah menunggu dibawah untuk sarapan " setelah mengucapkan itu, Ryeowook langsung keluar dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih tampak kesal, dengan segera dia menutup pintu dan mulai mandi.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan santai dikoridor, seperti biasa kedua tangannya senantiasa memegang PSP dengan kepala yang menunduk, dan tak jarang pula dia berakhir dengan bertabrakan dengan siswa lain yang kebetulan lewat disana.

Dia berjalan menghampiri mejanya yang berada dipojokan, sesaat setelah dia menduduki kursinya, bell yang menandakan dimulainya jam pertama langsung berburnyi, membuahkan keluh kesah dari beberapa siswa tak terkecuali dirinya.

Kyuhyun akhirnya bisa bernafas lega, setelah menghabiskan waktu dua jam dengan pelajaran yang benar – benar sangat membosankan menurutnya, pelajaran sejarah.

Dia merapikan buku – bukunya kemudian melangkah keluar, namun teriakan seseorang memanggil namanya mambuat langkahnya berhenti, dia menatap seorang namja yang menampilkan Gummy smilenya tengah berlari menghampirinya.

" hei Kyu! Ke kantin yuk, Donghae sudah menunggu kita disana "

" malas, aku ingin kehalaman belakang saja "

" aishh… selalu saja seperti itu, baiklah aku pergi "

" hmm " Kyuhyun melangkahkan kembali kaki panjangnya menuju halaman belakang sekolah, yang memang merupakan tempat favoritenya untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan PSP kesayangannya. Setelah sampai dia langsung mendudukkan dirinya dibawah sebuah pohon besar dan langsung memainkan PSPnya.

" ahhhh…. Oppa… pelan – pelannnn ahhhh "

Kyuhyun mempertajam pendengarannya, saat samar – samar dia mendengar suara desahan seorang yeoja yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Dia mempouse gamenya, dan berjalan mendekati sebuah pohon yang sangat besar. Dia yakin bahwa desahan tersebut berasal dari sana.

Dia melangkah dengan sangat pelan tidak mau menimbulkan suara sedikitpun, agar seseorang yang ada dibalik pohon besar itu tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Dia mengintip sedikit dari balik pohon, disana dia bisa melihat seorang namja yang tengah mencium kasar seorang yeoja dalam pelukannya.

Dia tidak dapat melihat wajah namja itu, dikarenakan posisi namja itu yang tengah membelakanginya. Kyuhyun yang sangat penasaran akan wajah namja tesebut melangkah lebih dekat lagi, dan tidak sadar telah menginjak ranting pohon, yang menimbulkan suara retak yang sangat jelas ditempat yang terbilang sepi itu.

Namja itu menghentikan kegiatannya, dia mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah. Kyuhyun dengan segera langsung bersembunyi dibalik semak – semak yang agak tinggi. Namja itu memicingkan matanya menatap semak – semak yang tampak bergoyang sedikit, bibirnya melengkung keatas, dia tahu bahwa dibalik semak tersebut bersembunyi seseorang, meski dia tidak tahu siapa orang tersebut.

" waeyo chagiya? "

Namja itu mengalihkan tatapannya pada yeoja cantik disampingnya, dia memperhatikan seragam yeoja tersebut yang tampak berantakan, dengan beberapa kancing bajunya yang terbuka, serta rambutnya yang terlihat berantakan.

" rapikan kembali seragammu, kita lanjutkan ditempat lain saja, disini tidak aman "

Setelah merapikan pakaiannya, mereka berdua langsung berlalu meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tampak tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah dilihatnya tadi, dia menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya.

" tidak! Itu bukan Yesung, tidak mungkin, aku pasti salah lihat " ucapnya dan kemudian berlari meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

.

.

.

" Kyunnie " panggil seseorang pada Kyuhyun yang tengah berkutat dengan PSPnya didalam kelas. Kyuhyun hanya menatap sekilas kedua namja yang tengah menghampirinya dengan cengiran diwajah keduanya.

" Kyunnie… pulang sekolah nanti, kau pulang sendiri saja yah! hyung mau pergi dengan Sungmin " ucap Ryeowook yang duduk tepat disamping Kyuhyun.

" memangnya kapan kita pernah pulang bersama? setiap hari juga aku pulang sendiri kan? "

" aishhh… kau ini "

Keadaan tiba – tiba hening, Kyuhyun sesekali melirik ketempat Ryeowook dan Sungmin yang tengah asyik bermesraan, dia sedikit jengkel menyaksikan hal itu, tiba – tiba dia teringat kembali dengan Yesung.

" eumm… hyung " panggilnya membuat kedua namja itu langsung menoleh padanya.

" ada apa Kyu? " Ryeowook yang merasa terpanggil langsung menoleh pada Kyuhyun.

" apa hyung kenal dengan namja yang bernama Yesung? "

Ryeowook dan Sungmin mengernyit dan berpandangan sesaat. " tentu saja kami kenal, siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? Dia itu namja idola disekolah ini, dan bahkan dia itu sangat terkenal dengan sifat playboynya " jawab Sungmin antusias.

" benarkah? " MinWook mengangguk serempak.

" kenapa kau menanyakannya? Kau tertarik padanya yah? " goda Sungmin, Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

" tapi Kyunnie, hyung harap kamu tidak mendekatinya, dia itu sangat playboy, dia selalui mengencani yeoja yang berbeda tiap harinya, dan lagi! dia itu normal, tidak seperti kita " ujar Ryeowook membuat Kyuhyun membatu sejenak.

" memangnya siapa yang tertarik padanya? Aku hanya menanyakannya " ucap Kyuhyun pura – pura cuek dan kembali memainkan PSPnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang dengan kasar, tanpa mengganti seragamnya terlebih dahulu. Dia menerawang menatap langit – langit kamarnya, perkataan Sungmin dan Ryeowook tadi masih terngiang – ngiang diingatannya. dia sedikit tidak percaya atas apa yang dikatakan kedua namja itu, Yesung yang terlihat seperti namja pendiam dan tenang adalah seorang playboy? Yang benar saja? tapi dia juga tidak bisa menampiknya, karena dia sudah melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Yesung yang tengah mencium seorang yeoja yang dia ketahui sebagai primadona disekolahnya dengan penuh nafsu.

Dia menghela nafas dengan kasar " besok aku harus bertemu dan berbicara dengannya. Yah! harus " gumamnya dengan yakin. Dia kemudian bangkit dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun menuruni anak tangga dengan sedikit tergesa – gesa, dia berjalan bolak – balik diruang tengah seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Eommanya kadang merasa kesal karena Kyuhyun yang terus menerus melewati TV sementara dia sedang menonton drama favoritenya. Appanya yang tengah menikmati kopinya disamping eommanya hanya geleng – geleng kepala melihat tingkah putra bungsunya tersebut.

Ryeowook yang baru datang juga tak kalah bingungnya melihat Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat frustasi. " kau kenapa Kyu? Kau mencari sesuatu? "

" aku mencari kaset game yang baru kubeli tiga hari yang lalu hyung! Hyung lihat tidak? "

" anni! Tapi… bukankah kau menyimpannya didalam ranselmu waktu itu? Dan belum mengeluarkannya sampai sekarang? "

Kyuhyun menepuk jidatnya, " ah! Benar! Kenapa aku bisa lupa yah? gomawo ne, hyung " Kyuhyun mendekati Ryeowook, memberinya kecupan dipipinya dan kemudian berlari menuju kamarnya dilantai dua.

Ryeowook hanya melongo ditempatnya, dan terakhir menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya " aku tidak tahu kalau dia itu ternyata sudah pikun? " gumamnya, kemudian menghampiri eommanya – Heechul yang sudah kembali menonton dengan serius ditemani appanya - Kangin.

Kyuhyun mengambil ranselnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kaset game. Dia memainkan game tersebut sampai lupa waktu dan tidak menyadari bahwa malam sudah sangat larut sejak tadi. Sampai – sampai suara cempreng eommanya yang berteriak menyuruhnya untuk segera tidurpun tidak diindahkannya.

Heechul masuk dan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tampak tidak perduli dengan kedatangannya, dirampasnya joy stik yang dipegang Kyuhyun. " Kyunnie… sudah cukup! Waktunya tidur, eomma tidak mau kau terlambat bangun besok "

" aisshh… eomma! Sebentar lagi " Kyuhyun berniat merampas kembali stik yang dipegang Heechul.

" tidak ada kata sebentar, eomma ingin kau tidur sekarang "

" keundae eomma… "

" KANGINIEEE….. KYUNNIE TIDAK MAU MENDENGARKANKU "

" aisshhh… arasso eomma, aku tidur " Kyuhyun mematikan TVnya dan beranjak menuju ranjangnya lalu merebahkan tubuhnya, dia tidak ingin mendapat jitakan maut dari appanya itu. Heechul tersenyum senang, dia mendekati Kyuhyun dan memakaikannya selimut hingga sebatas dada lalu mencium keningnya.

" eomma! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi "

" arasso, tidur yang nyenyak chagiya "

" hmm… eomma juga "

.

.

.

Seorang namja manis terlihat sedang duduk termenung , pandangan matanya terlihat kosong lurus kedepan, sesekali dia menghela nafas lelah, entah apa yang tengah dipikirkannya. Ditangannya menggenggam sebuah kalung, kalung pemberian dari seseorang yang sangat special dalam hidupnya. Namun…. Orang tersebut, sudah tak didunia ini lagi.

Dia mengerjapkan matanya, membuat setetes liquid bening mengalir dari sudut matanya. Perlahan – lahan menganak sungai dan hingga akhirnya disertai isakan keacil dari bibir mungilnya. Dia menggenggam erat kalung itu didadanya, menyalurkan rasa rindunya pada namja yang telah memberikan kalung tersebut.

Dia berjongkok didepan sebuah makam, diusapnya nisan tersebut dengan sangat lembut dan pelan. Kemudian beralih menyentuh figura yang terdapat disana.

" aku merindukanmu… " diusapnya air matanya yang senantiasa mengalir dipipi chubbynya " kau tahu? Sudah setahun kau meninggalkanku, tapi sampai sekarang aku masih belum bisa melupakanmu. Aku bahkan mengencani setiap yeoja cantik disekolahku demi melupakanmu, tapi aku masih tetap tidak bisa melupakanmu hiks… "

Dia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, tak kuasa menahan tangis. Setelah sedikit merasa lega dia kembali melanjutkan ucapannya " bahkan sekarang aku terkenal sebagai playboy disekolah, padahal aku dulunya hanya namja nerd! Haha… lucu sekali bukan? Kepergianmu membawa perubahan drastis dalam hidupku. Hiks…. Nan jeongmal bogoshippuh-yo, tidak bisakah kau membawaku bersamamu? Aku kesepian, benar – benar kesepian " direbahkannya tubuhnya untuk memeluk makam tersebut dan air mata itu kembali mengalir dengan deras, sederas air hujan yang tiba – tiba turun mengguyur tubuhnya yang langsung basah seketika.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Mianhae update lama….

Dan lagi, NCnya belum muncul hehe…. soalnya Kyu ma Yeye belum kenal lebih dekat, makanya NCnya ditunda dulu….

Jeongmal mianhaeyo!... #deep bow

**.**

**.**

**BALASAN REVIEW:**

**Shin Min Hwa: **ini lanjutannya chingu, mian lama, and membosankan.

**Ajib4ff:** ini udah dilanjut kok chingu…

**cloud3024:** haha… ne, benar Kyu Love at the first sight sama Yesung…

** :** Yeppa mysterious yah? hehe…sengaja.

**euNdha3428:** udah dilanjut kok….

**Clouds lovely:** ini udah dilanjut…

**aKyuCloud:** ini udah dilanjut… NCnya belum muncul hehe…

**Yoon HyunWoon:** udah dilanjut…

**libra love clouds: **ne! salam kenal juga…. Ini udah dilanjut…

**yeyepapo:** konfliknya kayaknya belum muncul yah? hehe.. mian nggak sesuai keinginan…

**Magieapril:** udah dilanjut, hehe… kyu kayaknya malu – malu kucing yah didepan yesung…

**Reader:** udah dilanjut, tapi Ncnya belum muncul, ditunggu aja yah…

**dda KyuSung:** udah dilanjut… iya.. kyu naksir Yesung..

**MiraTania:** mian updatenya lama yah? #bow

**Aquila3424:** ini udah dilanjut…

**kyundaClouds:** sama dong kayak author, KyuSung itu crack couple pav author, selain KyuHyuk…

**Cloudy10:** ini udah dilanjut….

**clouds lovely:** ini udah dilanjut…

**.**

**jeongmal gamshahamnida buat yah udah bersedia mereview ff ini, dan jeongmal mianhae kalau ffnya mengecewakan dan tidak sesuai dengan harapan kalian. #bungkuk 90 derajat…..**

**and the last… mind to review again?**


	3. Chapter 3

**It Is You**

**KyuSung!**

**Rate : M**

**By: Iekha12693**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**%KyuSung%**

Seorang _namja_ tinggi tampan terlihat sedang berjalan sendiri ditrotoar, dia berjalan menuju sebuah halte dan duduk di salah satu kursi. Sekedar menunggu bus yang akan membawanya kesekolahnya. Sebuah mini bus berhenti tepat dihadapannya, dia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menaiki bus tersebut dan setelahnya bus itu melaju meninggalkan halte tersebut.

Bus itu berhenti tepat dipintu gerbang sekolahnya_, namja_ itu turun dan langsung memasuki gedung sekolahnya. Dikoridor dia berpapasan dengan seorang _namja_ yang memang sangat ingin dia temui kemarin, dengan senang hati dia memanggil _namja_ manis tersebut, namun _namja_ manis itu sama sekali tidak mendengarkan panggilannya mungkin dikarenakan earphone yang terpasang dikedua terlinganya, dan _namja _itu melenggang pergi dengan santainya.

Kyunyun hanya bisa menghela nafas, mau dikejarpun tidak bisa, mengingat bell sudah berbunyi menyuruh para siswa untuk masuk kedalam kelasnya masing – masing tanpa terkecuali.

Eunhyuk datang dan langsung duduk disampingnya saat jam istirahat pertama sudah mulai " hei Kyu! Kau sudah dengar? Minggu depan akan ada pesta dirumahnya Sungmin _hyung _dan semua siswa diundang tanpa terkecuali, kau akan datang 'kan? "

Kyuhyun mempause gamenya " pesta? Dirumah Sungmin? Kenapa aku tidak tahu sama sekali yah? "

Eunhyuk memutar matanya " tentu saja kau tidak tahu, bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau kau hanya asyik berkencan dengan PSP kesayanganmu itu, sekali – sekali bergabunglah dengan teman – teman yang lainnya. _Eotte?_ "

" bagaimana apanya? "

" aishh.. kau mau datang tidak? Kalau kau mau, aku akan menjemputmu jam 7 malam dirumahmu "

" aku akan pergi tapi kau tidak perlu menjemputku, aku akan pergi bersama dengan Wookie _hyung_ saja kau tidak perlu repot – repot "

" bukan masalah aku repot atau tidak, tapi kau tidak mungkin menumpang dimobilnya Sungmin _hyung_ yang pastinya mereka butuh privasi untuk berdua "

" lalu bagaimana denganmu? Bukankah kau pasti dijemput oleh Donghae juga "

" hehe benar juga sih! Tapi Donghae tidak apa – apa kok, dia orangnya pengertian. Sudahlah, tunggu saja aku dirumahmu malam minggu, ingat! jam 7 kau sudah harus siap, karena aku tidak suka menunggu. Baiklah! Aku pergi dulu, Donghae sudah menjemputku tuh, pai pai…"

Kyuhyun menatap kearah pintu, disana sudah berdiri seorang _namja_ tampan bak pangeran dalam cerita komik tengah melambai – lambaikan tangannya pada Eunhyuk yang berjalan kearahnya. " dasar pasangan aneh, mana mungkin bisa monyet dan ikan bersatu? Benar – benar… "

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju halaman belakang sekolahnya namun belum sempat dia duduk bersandar dipohon besar yang biasa disandarinya, dia melihat sepasang _namja _dan _yeoja_ tengah berjalan kearah yang agak jauh dari tempatnya, dia mengikuti kemana pasangan itu akan pergi. Namun itu justru membuatnya harus merasa sakit sendiri saat melihat _namja_ dan _yeoja_ itu tengah melakukan _frenchkiss _didepan sebuah pohon.

**%KyuSung%**

Kyuhyun kembali melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gedung sekolahnya, dia berjalan sendiri sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya disaku celananya. Tiba – tiba matanya menangkap sosok yang begitu dikenalnya tengah berjalan sendiri memasuki sebuah gang sempit. Kakinya bergerak sendiri mengikuti langkah _namja_ itu, dia sesekali menyembunyikan dirinya saat _namja_ itu membalikkan badannya.

Dia mengerutkan keningnya setelah tiba ditempat yang ingin dikunjungi _namja_ tersebut " kuburan? Untuk apa dia kesini? Apa ada keluarganya yang meninggal? " dia langsung berjalan cepat dan bersembunyi dibalik pohon yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat _namja_ itu.

Dia terus memperhatikan _namja_ itu yang tengah berjongkok dan menyimpan se_bucket_ bunga mawar diatas makam didepannya, dan terakhir mengusap sebuah figura, saat tangannya menyentuh figura tersebut air matanya langsung mengalir.

Kyuhyun yang menyaksikan hal tersebut menatap sedikit iba pada _namja _manis itu, ingin sekali rasanya dia berjalan kesana dan membawa _namja_ manis itu kedalam pelukannya yang hangat. Sedih rasanya melihat orang yang begitu kau sayangi menangis terisak sendirian. Dia hanya bisa menangkap sebuah kata dari _namja_ manis itu '_jeongmal bogoshippuh dan yeongwonhi saranghae'_ sedang yang lainnya dia tidak terlalu mendengarkannya.

_Namja i_tu tiba – tiba langsung berdiri dan berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan kawasan pemakaman tersebut dengan air mata yang masih setia mengalir dipipinya. Kyuhyun keluar dari persembunyiannya. Dia mendekati makam tersebut, ditatapnya lama figura yang ada disana.

Dalam foto tersebut tampak dua orang _namja_ saling merangkul dan tersenyum lebar menatap kearah kamera. Salah satu _namja_ difoto tersebut adalah Yesung, sementara _namja_ disampingnya dia tidak kenal sama sekali. _Namja _itu lebih tinggi dari Yesung. Bahkan didalam foto itu dia harus membungkuk sedikit dulu untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Yesung. Wajahnya tampan! dia akui itu meski baginya dia masih lebih tampan dari _namja_ tersebut. Dua _dimple_ kembar ditiap sisi pipinya menambah kesan _charming _nya. Matanya beralih menatap batu nisan, dan disana dengan jelas dia bisa membaca sebuah nama " Choi Siwon, siapa dia sebenarnya? Apa dia kekasihnya Yesung? Tapi tidak mungkin. Dia 'kan normal. Tapi mendengar dia mengucapkan kata _saranghae_ tadi bisa membuktikan bahwa _namja_ ini adalah kekasihnya. Ah! Mungkin saja mereka hanya bersaudara " ucapnya meyakinkan dirinya kemudian melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

**%KyuSung%**

Sebuah mobil Lamborghini Gallardo putih bercorak pink berhenti didepan sebuah rumah yang terkesan besar dan mewah. Seorang _namja_ keluar dari mobil tersebut dengan senyuman manis menghias dibibir _M-Shape _nya. Setelan jas yang dikenakannya semakin membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan, meskipun itu tidak bisa menghilangkan kesan imut diwajahnya. Dia melangkah mendekati seorang _namja_ manis, yang tampak sudah menunggunya didepan pintu. Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut malu – malu oleh _namja_ manis tersebut.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju mobil. Menyisahkan tatapan kesal dari seorang _namja_ lagi yang baru saja keluar dari dalam rumah. Dia hanya diam menatap kepergian mobil tersebut yang sudah tampak jauh, dan kemudian duduk disebuah kursi disana dan memainkan ponselnya.

Mobil itu melaju dengan santai diantara beberapa kendaraan lainnya. _Namja_ yang sedang mengemudi memutar sebuah lagu favorite mereka berdua, dan sesekali mereka berdua bernyanyi mengikuti lagu tersebut.

" kau terlihat sangat cantik malam ini _chagiya _" ujar _namja_ yang sedang mengemudi pada _namja_ manis yang senantiasa menundukkan kepalanya.

" yak! Aku ini _namja_ bukan _yeoja_, jadi seharusnya kau bilang aku ini tampan " protes _namja_ manis disampingnya sambil mempoutkan bibir _cherry _nya yang menambah kesan imut diwajahnya.

" haha.. jangan cemberut gitu dong _chagiy_, kau tidak ingin aku melahapmu dimobil ini sekarang 'kan? "

BLUSH

Sontak wajah _namja _manis itu memerah mendengar kata 'melahap' dari _namja_ yang menyandang status sebagai _namjachingu _nya tersebut. " jangan bicara yang aneh – aneh deh! "

" _wae?_ Bukankah kita sudah sering melakukannya? Dan semua gaya sudah kita coba. Ahhh… Aku ingin sekali mencoba melakukannya didalam mobil, pasti sangat menyenangkan sekaligus menantang "

" yak! Jangan berpikiran mesum yah! jalankan saja mobilnya dengan benar "

" _arasso!_ Tapi kau memang benar – benar cantik malam ini "

" sudah kubilang jangan mengataiku cantik "

" _arra..arra_.. "

Mereka kemudian memasuki sebuah kawasan rumah yang luas. Dihalaman, sudah ada banyak mobil tamu yang terparkir rapi. Mereka berjalan masuk kedalam rumah sambil bergandengan tangan, membuat beberapa tamu yang datang menatap sedikit iri dengan kemesraan pasangan harmonis tersebut. Mereka langsung bergabung dengan beberapa tamu atau sekedar menyapanya untuk menambah kesan ramah sebagai pemilik rumah, sekaligus pesta yang tengah berlangsung.

**%KyuSung%**

Kyuhyun tampak kesal dan memainkan ponselnya dengan malas. Dia sudah menunggu sejak sejam yang lalu. Tapi orang yang ditunggu malah belum datang sampai sekarang.

" aiisshh! Mereka kemana sih? kenapa belum datang juga? Mana ponselnya mati lagi. arrgghhhh " diacak – acaknya rambutnya, membuat rambutnya yang tadi sudah dia sisir serapi mungkin kini tampak berantakan. Namun itu tidak bisa menghilangkan kesan tampan diwajahnya. Dia berjalan cepat keluar pagar dan menatap kearah jalanan sekedar menunggu.

Dia bertambah kesal lagi saat mengingat bahwa mobilnya sudah disita selama sebulan ini oleh _appa _nya, tidak lain tidak bukan karena hobby nya yang selalu menghabiskan waktu di _game center_ tanpa ingat untuk pulang kerumahnya. Dan dia tidak mungkin memakai mobilnya Ryeowook, karena ternyata _hyung_ nya tersebut sudah menyembunyikan kunci mobilnya sedemikian rupa, sehingga dia tidak dapat menemukannya. Mau memakai mobil keluarga? Sudah pasti _appa_ nya yang terkenal sangat galak saat marah tidak akan mau memeberikannya kunci mobil tersebut, apalagi dengan _eomma_ nya yang cerewetnya minta ampun.

Tiba – tiba sebuah mobil Ferrari Seri430 Scuderia merah berhenti tepat didepannya, perlahan – lahan kaca mobil tersebut turun dan menampilkan seorang _namja_ manis tengah tersenyum kearahnya. Dia _speechless _melihat betapa manisnya paras _namja_ itu apalagi dihiasi dengan senyuman manisnya.

" _annyeong_ "

Kyuhyun tersentak " _a-annyeong_ Yesung – _ssi_ "

Yesung tersenyum dan keluar dari mobilnya. Dia mendekati Kyuhyun yang terus menerus menatap wajahnya " kamu mau kemana? "

" aku mau kerumahnya Sungmin, katanya dia sedang mengadakan pesta "

" wahh! Kebetulan sekali yah, aku juga ingin kesana. Kita pergi bersama saja, bagaimana? "

Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin sekali melompat – lompat saat itu juga mendengar ajakan dari _namja_ manis dihadapannya, rasanya seperti terbang kelangit tujuh lapis " aku mau " ucapnya antusias dengan senyuman lebar diwajahnya.

Yesung balas tersenyum " _kajja!_ Pestanya sebentar lagi dimulai "

" yah! _kajja_ " Mereka kemudian masuk bersamaan kedalam mobil.

Yesung dan Kyuhyun turun dari mobil saat mereka sudah tiba. Tanpa membuang – buang waktu lagi, mereka segera melangkah memasuki rumah besar tersebut yang sudah dipenuhi oleh beberapa teman dan tamu undangan lainnya. Seseorang melambaikan tangannya dan menyuruhnya untuk bergabung dimeja besar dihadapannya. Mereka dengan segera langsung menuju meja tersebut, dan duduk dikursi yang masih kosong.

Kyuhyun menatap kesal _namja_ manis dihadapannya, yang hanya menampilkan wajah tak berdosa " kau menyuruhku menunggu selama sejam penuh dirumah, sementara kau sudah sampai duluan disini, bagus sekali! Mana ponselnya mati lagi! "

_Namja_ manis itu menyengir " _mian_ Kyu, tadi dijalanan ban mobil Donghae kemps, jadi terpaksa kami bawa kebengkel dulu buat tambah angin, tapi setelah itu kami langsung lupa untuk menjemputmu. Dan ponselku _lowbat _Hehe.. maaf yah "

Kyuhyun mendengus sebal, baru saja dia ingin mengumpat kesal pada Eunhyuk, tapi Donghae terlebih dahulu berbisik ditelinganya " sudahlah Kyu, bukankah kau seharusnya senang sekarang? karena berkat kejadian itu, kau bisa menumpang dimobilnya Yesung, bukankah kau menyukainya? " mendengar hal itu Kyuhyun sedikit demi sedikit bisa meredam hatinya dia membenarkan ucapan Donghae tadi. Donghae dan Eunhyuk tampak bertatapan sebentar dan kemudian menyeringai.

Yesung yang saat itu juga bergabung dengan mereka bertiga tampak tidak terlalu perduli, dengan perdebatan tidak penting antara Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk. Dia malah lebih memilih untuk melihat – lihat kesekitar, siapa tahu saja ada sesuatu yang menarik untuk dilihat, dibanding harus mendengar perdebatan Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk.

" ehem… mohon perhatiannya sebentar " ucap seorang _namja_ yang bertugas sebagai MC dipesta tersebut. Membuat para tamu menatap kearahnya, tak terkecuali Kyuhyun, Yesung, Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Dia berdiri diatas panggung yang tidak terlalu luas.

" kini sudah tiba saatnya pesta sesungguhnya dimulai. Kepada saudara Sungmin! dipersilahkan agar keatas panggung sekarang "

Sungmin mencium sekilas pipi Ryeowook dan melangkah menaiki panggung sendirian. Dia mengambil alih mic yang dipegang sang MC " seperti yang direncanakan sebelumnya, malam ini saya akan meresmikan hubungan saya dengan _namja _manis yang sudah tiga tahun ini selalu setia menemani saya. Kepada Kim ryeowook, silahkan naik keatas panggung sekarang "

Ryeowook tampak terkejut dengan pernyataan Sungmin, dia pikir pesta tersebut hanyalah pesta biasa. Dengan langkah canggung dia melangkah menaiki panggung, Sungmin langsung menggenggam tangannya saat dia sudah berada disamping Sungmin.

Seorang _yeoja_ datang menghampiri keduanya, dengan membawa sebuah kotak kecil berwarna pink. Kotak tersebut sudah terbuka, memperlihatkan sepasang cincin yang sangat indah. Sungmin mengambil sebuah cincin yang agak kecil dan kemudian memakaikannya dijari manis Ryeowook yang tampak masih malu – malu. Setelah itu sang MC lalu menyuruh Ryeowook untuk mengambil cincin yang tersisa dan memasangkannya dijari Sungmin.

Tepuk tangan dan sorak – sorai dari para tamu langsung memenuhi ruangan nan luas tersebut. Sungmin langsung mencium Ryeowook tepat dibibirnya dan melumatnya sebentar membuat beberapa orang berteriak senang.

" baiklah! IS TIME TO HAVE FUN NOW" teriak Sungmin membuat para tamu yang notabene adalah teman – teman sekolahnya dan anak – anak remaja yang beranjak dewasa langsung berdiri dan berteriak – teriak senang.

Para Dj mulai memainkan sebuah lagu dan semua lampu tiba – tiba dipadamkan dan diganti dengan lampu kerlap – kerlip layaknya sedang didalam sebuah bar. Beberapa diantara mereka langsung membuka tutup botol _wine_ dan minuman beralkohol lainnya yang sudah tersedia diatas meja.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook pergi meninggalkan pesta tersebut memasuki sebuah kamar. Meninggalkan pesta yang sudah berubah memanas dan penuh gairah. Dapat dilihat beberapa pasangan sudah berhubungan intim disudut ruangan yang gelap, atau masuk kedalam kamar yang tersedia untuk siapa saja yang ingin berhubungan intim.

" apa tidak apa – apa kita melakukan ini? Maksudku, bagaiman dengan orang tuamu? Apa mereka tahu tentang pesta ini? " Tanya Ryeowook saat Sungmin mulai menciumi lehernya.

" _gwaenchana!_ Mereka memang tahu aku akan mengadakan pesta, tapi mereka tidak tahu kalau pestanya akan seperti ini. Mereka hanya tahu aku akan meresmikan hubunganku denganmu " Sungmin kembali mencium bibir Ryeowook dan tangannya mulai bergerlia ditubuh _namja_ manis yang sudah ditindihnya tersebut.

**%KyuSung%**

Kyuhyun hanya diam dikursinya tanpa melakukan apapun, disampingnya Eunhyuk dan Donghae sudah berciuman panas. " aiisshh.. yak! Kalian berdua! Cari kamar kosong sana! Jangan menodai mata polosku ini "

Donghae dan Eunhyuk langsung menghentikan kegiatan mereka " kau cemburu 'kan? Makanya jangan diam saja dan cari seorang _namja_ yang bisa kau ajak " ucap Donghae sedikit kesal.

" seenaknya saja kau bicara, aku tidak akan melakukannya dengan orang yang tidak aku sukai "

Donghae melirik kearah Yesung yang tampaknya tidak mendengar pembicaraan mereka, apalagi dengan suara musik yang terdengar memekakkan telinga itu " bagaimana kalau kau ajak saja Yesung! Kau 'kan mencintainya "

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Mana mungkin dia mengajak Yesung, mereka bahkan belum kenal terlalu dekat. Dia kembali memperhatikan Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang sudah berlalu dari sana, menuju sebuah kamar yang masih kosong sesuai keinginnya.

Tiba – tiba Yesung beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju balkon yang tampak sepi dilantai dua. Sepertinya dia tidak terlalu suka dengan suasana ramai dan berisik seperti itu. Kyuhyun tidak tinggal diam, dia mengikuti langkah _namja _manis itu dengan jarak yang agak jauh, dia tidak ingin mengganggu _namja _manis itu yang sepertinya butuh sendiri saat ini.

Yesung menyandarkan tubuhnya dipagar dan menatap kelangit. Sesekali dia menghela nafas, sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Digenggamnya kalung yang senantiasa melingkar dileher putihnya. Disentuhnya liontin dari kalung tersebut, dan liontin itu langsung terbuka. Menampilkan fotonya dengan orang yang begitu disayanginya. Dia tersenyum miris menatap wajah _namja_ didalam foto itu, tanpa sadar air matanya langsung menetes begitu saja tanpa izin.

" Wonnie.. andai saja kau ada disini, mungkin aku tidak akan kesepian. Mereka yang ada didalam sana membuatku terus teringat padamu, apa kau masih ingat? Dulu kita juga sering melakukan itu jika ada pesta seperti ini "

Hati Kyuhyun terasa teriris mendengar kenyataan itu, tapi setidaknya dia masih bersyukur karena _namja _itu tidak normal tidak seperti yang digossipkan para teman – temannya. Tapi, kenyataan betapa cintanya Yesung pada _namja_ itu, jelas – jelas membuatnya _down_. Apakah masih ada ruang kosong dihati _namja_ itu untuknya? Atau sudah dipenuhi semua, oleh _namja_ yang bernama Choi siwon itu?

Kyuhyun tidak bisa lagi menahan keinginannya untuk melangkah mendekati _namja_ itu, dia berdiri tepat dibelakang _namja_ yang masih setia terisak tersebut.

" ehem "

Yesung langsung menghapus kasar air matanya, tak lupa menutup kembali liontinnya dan menyembunyikanya kedalam kemejanya, dan langsung berbalik menatap Kyuhyun. Dia tersenyum, berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Meski dia tidak yakin bisa menyembunyikan matanya yang sembab, dan pastinya memerah karena menangis.

" K-Kyuhyun? Sedang apa kau disini? Dan… kapan kau datang? " tanyanya sedikit gugup, takut – takut _namja _tampan itu mendengar semua yang diucapkannya tadi.

Kyuhyun ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya dipagar. Dia menatap langit yang tampak sudah dipenuhi bintang " aku baru saja datang, aku bosan berada didalam tanpa bisa melakukan apapun, sementara semua orang sudah asyik bercumbu ditiap sudut ruangan. Aku tidak ingin menjadi penonton setia disana "

Yesung tersenyum mendengar jawaban yang lebih tepat disebut curhat tersebut " kenapa kau tidak melakukannya dengan pacarmu saja? "

Kyuhyun menoleh menatap Yesung yang kembali menatap keatas langit " aku tidak punya pacar " ucapnya kemudian beralih menatap langit kembali.

Giliran Yesung yang menoleh menatapnya " kau tidak punya pacar? Bagaimana mungkin seorang _namja_ yang terkenal ketampanan dan kepintarannya disekolah, tidak memiliki pacar? Aku tidak percaya "

Kyuhyun kembali menatapnya membuat mereka saling bertatapan " apakah aku seterkenal itu? "

" tentu saja, aku kadang bosan mendengar para _yeoja_ dikelasku selalu menceritakan ketampananmu. Dan aku baru sadar saat melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, ternyata kau memang tampan, bahkan sangat tampan. Ohya! Kenapa kau belum punya pacar? Kalau kau mau, kau bisa saja memacari _yeoja_ cantik disekolah kita "

" aku hanya belum mendapatkan orang yang pas, dan… sedikit informasi saja, aku tidak normal, aku menyukai _namja_ bukan _yeoja_ "

Yesung tampak kaget " oh begitu! Kalau begitu, bagaimana tipe _namja_ idealmu? Mungkin saja aku bisa memperkenalkanmu dengan teman _namja_ ku "

'tipe _namja_ idealku seperti dirimu, kau tidak perlu mengenalkanku dengan temanmu karena yang aku inginkan hanya dirimu' ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati " kau tidak perlu repot, aku tidak terlalu memilih soal pasangan, asalkan kami cocok dan dia bisa menerima segala kekuranganku, itu saja sudah cukup "

Yesung hanya mengangguk – anggukan kepalanya. Mereka kembali menatap langit dalam diam, meski sebenarnya mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing – masing.

" eum… Yesung – _ssi!_ "

Yesung berbalik menatapnya " panggil saja Yesung "

" _ne!_ ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu "

" _bwondae?_ ( apa itu ) "

Kyuhyun tampak ragu. Apakah dia harus mengatakannya sekarang? atau menunggu beberapa hari lagi? tapi dia juga tidak bisa melewatkan malam ini begitu saja. " _saranghae_ " lirihnya pelan sehingga yang bisa didengar Yesung hanya gumaman tidak jelas.

" apa Kyu? Aku tidak dengar "

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa gugup " err… _saranghae_ " ucapnya lagi masih dengan suara pelan.

Yesung mengerutkan keningnya, dia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun untuk mendengar lebih jelas apa yang akan dikatakan _namja _tersebut " kau bilang apa Kyu? Sungguh aku tidak bisa mendengarnya, bisakah kau memperbesar suaramu sedikit? "

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi tertunduk _" saranghae! Jeongmal saranghae_ Yesung – _ah! "_

Yesung menganga tidak percaya, dia memundurkan sedikit badannya " _nongdami anila _Kyu ( jangan becanda Kyu ), itu tidak lucu "

" aku serius! Bahkan sangat serius "

Yesung menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya " tidak! Tidak! Aku masih normal "

Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati Yesung " aku tidak percaya kalau kau normal, buktinya kau mencintai _namja_ itu "

Yesung menatapnya terkejut " _namja_ siapa yang kau maksud? "

" Choi siwon! _namja_ yang setiap hari kau kunjungi makamnya, dan kau simpan fotonya didalam liontin kalungmu "

" ba- bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Apa selama ini kau selalu mengikutiku? " ucap Yesung dengan sedikit marah.

" benar! Aku sudah mengikutimu selama seminggu ini. Dan soal kalungmu itu, aku baru melihatnya saat kau membukanya tadi. Maaf "

" kau… apa kau tidak tahu bahwa memata – matai orang itu sangat tidak bagus? Aku kira kau orang baik – baik, ternyata aku salah. Mulai saat ini jangan menemuiku lagi " Yesung berlalu dari tempat tersebut, namun Kyuhyun dengan cepat langsung menarik tangannya.

" aku tahu aku salah, dan kau boleh tidak memaafkanku. Tapi kumohon! Jangan menyuruhku untuk menjauhimu "

Yesung tidak bergeming. Dia hanya diam menatap kearah lain, sementara tangan kanannya masih digenggam erat oleh Kyuhyun. " lepaskan aku " ucapnya dingin. Namun Kyuhyun malah semakin mengeratkan pegangannya, membuat Yesung semakin kesal " yak! Aku bilang lepaskan aku " dia berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun tampaknya tidak ingin melepaskannya begitu saja. " apa maumu sebenarnya? "

" aku menginginkanmu " ujar Kyuhyun tegas dan mendorong Yesung kedinding lalu menindihnya, nafsu dan amarahnya saat ini tengah menguasai akal sehatnya.

Yesung tampak membulatkan matanya " a-apa yang akan kau lakukan? " tanyanya gugup.

" kau pasti tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan " Kyuhyun langsung menciumnya tepat dibibir, Yesung menutup rapat bibirnya tak membiarkan Kyuhyun menikmati goa hangat miliknya. Kyuhyun tak kehabisan akal, dia menggigit bibir bawah Yesung membuat namja tersebut berteriak tertahan, dan Kyuhyun tak menyia – nyiakan kesempatan tersebut. Dia langsung melesatkan lidahnya menyusuri goa hangat namja yang sudah ditindihnya tersebut.

Dia kadang menekan – nekan lidah Yesung, mengajak namja tersebut untuk bertarung lidah. Namun Yesung tidak meresponnya sama sekali. Kedua tangannya berusaha mendorong – dorong tubuh Kyuhyun, dan tampaknya usahanya tersebut sia – sia. Karena Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bergerak seincipun dari tubuhnya.

" ammppphhh… lepasssshhh Kyuuuhhhh…. " pintanya susah payah, namun Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya. Tangannya semakin gencar memukul – mukul dada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang merasa terganggu dengan hal itu, langsung menggenggam kedua tangan Yesung diatas kepalanya.

" ahhmmmppphhh " Yesung mendesah pelan saat Kyuhyun menggelitik langit – langit mulutnya. Mendengar hal itu Kyuhyun menyeringai tipis dalam ciumannya. Dia kemudian melepas ciuman panas nan panjangnya ketika merasa pasokan oksigennya sudah menipis. Dia terengah – engah, sambil menatap wajah Yesung, yang tampak mencoba meraup oksigen sebanyak – banyaknya. Kedua matanya tertutup rapat dengan bibir yang terbuka.

Kyuhyun tidak tahan untuk tidak mencicipi lagi bibir plump yang begitu menggodanya tersebut. Dia kembali membawa Yesung kedalam ciuman yang panjang. Yesung kembali berontak, dia menggigit lidah Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya.

Kyuhyun terlihat sangat marah " kau mau bermain kasar rupanya " ucapnya marah dan langsung merobek kemeja Yesung dan melemparkannya sembarangan kelantai marmer yang dingin.

" jangan lakukan ini Kyu, _jebal_… "

Kyuhyun tidak menggubrisnya, dia langsung menarik Yesung memasuki sebuah kamar kosong yang dekat dari balkon tersebut. Ditindihnya tubuh yang sudah topless itu diatas ranjang. " kau sendiri yang memintanya, jika saja tadi kau mau bicara baik – baik denganku, maka aku tidak akan melakukan ini "

" ba-baiklah! Hentikan sekarang dan kita bicarakan baik – baik "

" sudah terlambat "

Yesung hanya bisa pasrah, saat Kyuhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya diperpotongan lehernya. Dia memejamkan matanya dan menangis dalam diam. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya guna meredam desahannya. 'maafkan aku Wonnie'.

Kyuhyun beralih pada nipplenya yang tampak sudah menegang. Dia menjilat – jilatinya atau sekedar menggigit – gigit kecil. Tangan kanannya memilin dan memelintir nipple kiri Yesung, sementara tangan kirinya sudah turun kedaerah selangkangan Yesung yang masih tertutupi sempurna oleh jeans.

" aaaaahhhhhh " Yesung kembali mendesah, saat tangan kiri Kyuhyun dengan lihai memijit – mijit juniornya dengan pelan. Membuat juniornya langsung menegang seketika.

" kau menikmatinya 'kan? " Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya.

Yesung menggeleng dengan tegas " kuuuhhh mohonh… hhhentiikkannnhh Kyuhhhh… ooohhhh "

Kyuhyun menyeringai " jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri, kau bilang kau tidak menikmatinya, tapi kau malah mendesah keenakan seperti itu " Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya. Membuat Yesung sedikit lega. Namun sedetik kemudian, dia merasakan seluruh tubuhnya mendingin. Diliriknya bagian bawah tubuhnya yang ternyata sudah polos tanpa penutup sedikitpun.

Dia berusaha menutupi bagian privatnya, namun Kyuhyun langsung menepis tangannya " jangan menutupinya. Karena tubuhmu begitu indah untuk tidak dilihat, ohh… aku sungguh tidak sabar untuk menikmati hole sempitmu " Kyuhyun langsung menjilat – jilat ujung junior Yesung yang tampak sudah basah akibat precum, kemudian dijilatnya batang junior Yesung dari atas kebawah dengan gerakan seduktif mungkin.

" aahhhhh… jaaangaannhhh! Geumaannnhaeee ahh! Jebaaalll Kyuhhh "

Kyuhyun tampak tidak perduli, tangan kanannya beralih menyentuh twinsball Yesung dan memain – mainkannya. Lidahnya kemudian beralih menjilat – jilati hole sempit Yesung yang tampak berkedut – kedut seolah – olah ingin dimasuki secepatnya. Disodok – sodokkannya lidahnya memasuki hole pink kecoklatan tersebut dan terkadang dipenuhinya dengan air liurnya sendiri.

Yesung merasakan sensasi aneh saat cairan kental tersebut memasuki holenya, dan desahannya semakin menjadi – jadi saat Kyuhyun langsung mengocok juniornya dengan gerakan sangat cepat.

" AAKKKHHH KYU! " tubuhnya melengkung keatas saat mencapai ejakulasi pertamanya, tubuhnya langsung melemah seketika seolah tanpa tenaga sedikitpun. Dia menatap dengan mata sedikit terpejam kearah Kyuhyun yang tampak sedang melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya, dan dia kembali terisak saat Kyuhyun kembali menindih tubuhnya. " aku mohon hentikan sekarang Kyu! Ini salah! Kita tidak bisa melakukannya hiks "

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, dia hanya menjilati setiap tetesan air mata Yesung dan kemudian menciumnya kembali dibibir. Yesung hanya diam tak merespon, tubuhnya sudah sangat lemah akibat ejakulasi tadi. Dan tanpa sepengetahuannya satu jari Kyuhyun sudah siap untuk memasuki holenya, setelah dilumuri sedikit oleh cairan orgasmenya sendiri.

" mmmppphh " dia memekik tertahan dan Kyuhyun kembali memasukkan dua jarinya sekaligus membuat tubuh Yesung menegang dan sedikit bergetar. Kyuhyun langsung memaju mundurkan ketiga jarinya dan terkadang membentuk gerakan zigzag agar hole Yesung tidak terlalu sempit untuk dimasuki oleh juniornya yang bisa dibilang lebih besar dari milik Yesung.

Merasa sudah cukup, Kyuhyun langsung menarik katiga jarinya. Dia kemudian melepaskan ciumannya. dia memperhatikan wajah Yesung yang sudah memerah sejak tadi dan juga air mata yang tidak henti – hentinya mengalir dipipinya yang chubby. Dikocok – kocoknya juniornya yang sudah menegang sejak tadi dan tak lupa melumurinya dengan cairan kental milik Yesung. Dia kemudian memposisikan juniornya tepat dihole Yesung, dan sekali sentakan dia langsung melesakkan paksa miliknya kedalam hole sempit milik Yesung.

" AAAKKKHHH APPO hiks hiks " Yesung semakin terisak, dicengkeramnya dengan erat seprai, guna melampiaskan rasa sakitnya. Tubuh bagian bawahnya serasa dibelah dua. Panas dan perih menjadi bisa dia pastikan kalau holenya pasti tengah berdarah saat ini. Sementara Kyuhyun mendiamkan sebentar juniornya yang sudah masuk penuh kedalam. Dia kadang mendesah pelan, merasakan otot – otot rectum Yesung memijat pelan juniornya. Tidak dia sangka bahwa hole Yesung masih sesempit ini, padahal dia sudah sering melakukannya dengan mantan kekasihnya.

Setelah dirasa tubuh Yesung sudah tidak tegang lagi seperti tadi, dia mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan tempo cepat. Tak memperdulikan Yesung yang kesakitan dibawahnya, dia hanya mengira bahwa Yesung mendesah keenakan.

Yesung semakin mencengkram seprai yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi dengan erat. Sungguh dia sama sekali tidak merasakan kenikmatannya. Dan yang dirasanya hanyalah rasa perih yang semakin menjadi – jadi. Holenya robek sedikit, dan itu membuatnya semakin perih saat bergesekan dengan junior Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang melihat junior Yesung menganggur sedari tadi, langsung mengocoknya cepat. Secepat gerakan pinggulnya. Dan beberapa menit kemudian, dirasanya junior Yesung berkedut – kedut. Dia semakin mempercepat memaju mundurkan juniornya dan selang beberapa saat kemudian, juniornya sudah mulai berkedut – kedut.

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya saat mencapai puncaknya. Cairan orgasmenya memenuhi hole Yesung, bahkan sampai ada yang mengalir keluar disertai darah. Sedangkan tangannya dipenuhi oleh cairan kental milik Yesung, bahkan mengenai perutnya dan juga perut rata Yesung. Dia menarik keluar miliknya dengan pelan dan langsung membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Yesung, yang tampak sudah terlelap akibat kelelahan.

Ditariknya selimut untuk menutupi tubuh naked keduanya dan dengan pelan dia mencium kening Yesung, kemudian ikut terlelap menyelami mimpi indahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fiuuhhh…. #lap keringat**

**Akhirnya NCnya selesai juga. Sedikit tidak rela juga sih membuat Yesung menderita.**

**Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, karena itu tuntutan peran. Hehe…**

**Okeh! Bagaiman NCnya? Apakah Hot? Kurang Hot? Atau kurang asem? Apa perlu ditambah cabe aja biar semakin Hot? kkkk…**

**Kalau begitu, saya minta reviewnya yah chingudeul.. ingin tahu bagaimana tanggapan kalian tentang chapter ini.**

**…..**

**BALASAN REVIEW:**

**Yoon Hyun Woon**: gomawo!

** :** yang meninggal namja, dan itu adalah siwon! #meninggal.a cuman dlm ff yah! bukan dalam kehidupan nyata…

**libra love clouds**: ini udah dilanjut.. semoga aja tidak kelamaan update.a!

**Magieapril:** haha… aku ketawa sendiri deh pas baca review kamu. Ternyata NC ada demo.a jg yah! kkk

**Clouds lovely:** iya chingu! Yang nangis itu yesung. Dan tebakanmu benar, itu siwon!

**yesungismine:** mantan.a yesung itu siwon! Hehe.. udah ada NCnya kok!

**Cloudy10:** itu udah dikasi adegan NCnya.. semoga tidak mengecewakan

**yesunghyunggue:** ini udah dilanjut.. semoga update.a ngak kelamaan yah!

**Aquila3424:** haha.. yesung udah dihukum tuh ma si evil! Kita berdoa saja, semoga yesung cepat sadar. J

**idda KyuSung:** iya! Yesung playboy disini.. yang dikunjungi makam.a udah ada jawaban.a..

**MiraTania:** kenapa pada bisa nebak kalau mantan.a Yesung itu Siwon yah? hehe…

**sjflywin:** yup.. tebakan yang benar chingu! Semoga ini termasuk update cepat..

**Cloud3024:** hihi.. yesung ngak normal! Udah terbukti dengan kehadiran Siwon..

**Cloudlovekyusung:** udah tau kan siapa mantan.a Yesung? J moment MinWook.a bagus ngak? Semoga aja iya…

**Wonnie:** KyuSung moment.a udah diperbanyak tuh! Ini udah dilanjut..

**Hera3424:** hehe.. Ini udah dilanjut chingu!

**szasza harnis:** hehe, benarkah? Ini udah dilanjut…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wuoooohhh…. Reviewers.a ternyata kebanyakan Clouds yah! seneng.a.! Author juga Clouds loh… #gak ada yang nanya…**

**Okey! The last.. mind to review again?**


	4. Chapter 4

**It Is You**

**KyuSung! Slight WonSung!**

**Rate M**

**By Iekha12693**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**%KyuSung%**

Langit sudah tampak biru diatas sana. Awan – awan putih berjejer dengan rapi menghiasinya. Tak lupa sang mentari yang sudah menyinari pagi itu dengan cahayanya yang hangat. Secercah sinar menerobos masuk kesalah satu ruangan yang terkesan sangat berantakan. Diatas ranjang terlihat dua anak adam yang masih terlelap dengan tubuh nakednya yang tertutupi selimut tebal berwarna putih gading.

" Eunghh… " Lenguh pelan seorang namja manis yang tengah mengucek – ngucek kedua matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Matanya bergerak memperhatikan setiap sisi ruangan yang ditempatinya sekarang. Baju – baju yang berserakan dilantai, serta bau khas sperma yang tercium jelas diruangan itu.

DEG

Jantung namja itu berpacu lebih cepat. Dadanya naik turun dengan mata yang memerah. Diliriknya namja disampingnya yang masih terlelap dengan wajah damai. Tangannya dengan pelan terulur menyentuh selimut yang dikenakan namja itu, dan menariknya secara perlahan. Dan dia dengan jelas bisa melihat tubuh namja itu yang tak tertutupi sehelai benangpun.

Ditariknya kembali selimut itu untuk menutupi tubuh namja itu. Dan beralih mengintip tubuhnya sendiri, dan kembali jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang, dengan mata dan mulut yang terbuka lebar.

" Hiks.. hiks… " Isakan itu lolos juga dari bibir cherrynya. Air matanya mengalir dengan deras seiring isakannya yang semakin keras.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya saat mendengar suara isakan disampingnya. Dan hal yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah, Yesung yang tengah menangis sesenggukan disampingnya. Matanya membulat, diubahnya posisinya menjadi duduk dan berniat menyentuh bahu Yesung yang bergetar.

" Yesung – ah! "

Yesung menyentak tangannya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Yesung langsung memungut pakaiannya dan memakainya dengan cepat. Kyuhyun menarik tangannya ketika dia hendak keluar dari kamar itu.

" Maafkan aku " Lirih Kyuhyun pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Yesung mengalihkan wajahnya kearah lain. " Kau tidak perlu minta maaf! Ini sudah terlanjur terjadi "

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya. " Malam itu aku benar – benar tidak sadar dan melakukannya "

" Jadi kau mau mengatakan bahwa kau tidak sadar telah memperkosaku dan berniat menyuruhku untuk melupakan kejadian itu? "

" Tidak! tidak! Aku tidak bermaksud begitu! "

" Lalu apa? Kau bilang kau menyukaiku. Tapi kenapa kau malah melakukan hal itu? Wae? " Yesung kembali menangis, meski tidak ada isakan yang terdengar.

" Karena kau tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasanku, makanya aku melakukannya " Ujar Kyuhyun dengan intonasi tinggi.

Yesung terdiam sejenak. " Aku akan melupakan kejadian ini. Dan… Anggap kita tidak pernah saling mengenal sebelumnya "

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya. " Mworago? Shireo! Aku tidak bisa melupakan kejadian ini. Dan aku tidak akan melakukan itu "

" Terserah " Ujar Yesung datar seraya meninggalkan tempat itu. meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menggeram frustasi.

**%KyuSung%**

Yesung berjalan tak tentu arah dengan pandangan kosong kedepan. Seringkali dia mendapat bentakan dari orang – orang yang tanpa sengaja ditabraknya. Namun dia tidak memusingkan hal itu dan melangkah kembali tanpa meminta maaf sedikitpun pada orang – orang yang sudah ditabraknya. Jika diperhatikan, dia tidak ubahnya orang gila yang berjalan kesana – kemari tanpa tahu arah jalan yang ingin ditempuhnya.

Langkahnya terhenti. Matanya sayu memandang lurus pada makam yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Dia kembali terisak dengan posisi berlutut disamping makam sang kekasih.

" Wonnie~ hiks.. hiks.. Maafkan aku… " Dipeluknya makam itu dan menangis keras.

Kyuhyun menatapnya dari kejauhan. Hatinya mencelos melihat namja manis itu menangis disana. dalam hati dia mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa mengontrol nafsu dan amarahnya. Namja itu sudah cukup bersedih dengan kepergian namja yang begitu dicintainya, dan dia malah melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar yang semakin menguatkan tembok pembatas antara dirinya dengan Yesung.

Tanpa dia sadari. Seorang namja cantik dengan dimple tunggal, sedari tadi menatapnya penasaran. Namja cantik itu berniat menghampirinya, namun Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu meninggalkan kawasan pemakaman tersebut. Leeteuk mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yesung yang tengah menangis dimakam putra tunggalnya. Dia tersenyum penuh makna, dia yakin jika apa yang diperhatikan Kyuhyun tadi tidak lain adalah Yesung.

Dihampirinya Yesung dan berjongkok disampingnya. Tangannya tergerak mengusap kepalanya. Yesung mengangkat wajahnya. " Eomma! Hiks… " Dipeluknya namja cantik itu dengan erat.

" Uljima "

**.**

**.**

Saat ini Yesung dan Leeteuk tengah berada didapur. Keduanya sibuk memasak untuk makan siang nanti. Leeteuk tersenyum memperhatikan setiap kegiatan yang dilakukan Yesung. Hatinya mendadak sakit saat mengingat kembali kejadian tragis yang dengan telak merenggut nyawa anak semata wayangnya yang begitu disayanginya. Ditengadahkannya kepalanya menahan air matanya untuk keluar.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Seorang namja tinggi nan tampan memasuki sebuah rumah. Senyuman penuh bahagia selalu menghiasi wajah sempurnanya. " Eomma! Appa! Sungie! " Panggilnya senang pada ketiga namja yang sibuk bercengkrama didepan televisi. **_

_**Siwon menghampiri ketiganya dan memperlihatkan sebuah kunci mobil ditangan kanannya. " Tadaaa… "**_

_**Leeteuk, Kangin dan Yesung menampilkan raut wajah ceria. " Darimana kau mendapatkan kunci itu Wonnie? Tanya Yesung penasaran dan mendekati Siwon.**_

_**Siwon memeluknya dan mencium sekilas bibirnya. " Tentu saja dari hasil kerja kerasku selama ini. Karena kita sudah mempunyai mobil sendiri. Bagaimana kalau kita merayakannya dengan rekreasi kepulau jeju? "**_

_**Yesung mengangguk semangat. Leeteuk dan Kangin saling berpandangan dan tersenyum. " Aku yang menyetir " Ujar Kangin sang kepala keluarga. Dan disetujui oleh Siwon, Yesung dan Leeteuk.**_

_**Leeteuk menyiapkan bekal dan cemilan. Siwon dan Yesung bertugas memasukkan barang – barang kedalam koper. Sementara Kangin yang tengah memanaskan mobil diluar sana.**_

_**Setelah hampir setengah jam melakukan persiapan, mereka kemudian berangkat menuju pulau yang memang sangat diimpi – impikan oleh Yesung dan Leeteuk. Mereka asyik bersenda gurau didalam mobil. Siwon yang duduk disamping kemudi seringkali membuat lelucon dibantu oleh Kangin. Mereka terus tertawa, hingga tak menyadari sebuah truk yang melaju dengan kencang menuju kearah mereka.**_

" _**YEOBO! AWAS! " Pekik Leeteuk panik melihat sebuah truk yang siap menghantam mobilnya.**_

_**Kangin berusaha menghindar. Dibantingnya setir kearah kanan, tanpa menyadari sebuah pohon besar yang tengah menunggu dihadapan mereka. Mobil itu menabrak pohon besar itu. bagian depan mobil hancur. Dan sebuah ranting pohon melesat masuk menembus kaca dan mengenai Siwon. Kangin sudah pingsan dengan kepala bersimbah darah akibat terbentur dengan setir. Leeteuk terbangun, di sentuhnya kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit akibat benturan yang keras. Diliriknya Yesung yang tampak memejamkan matanya dengan tubuhnya yang terkena beberapa pecahan kaca, serta tubuhnya yang sedikit terjepit.**_

" _**Yesungi! Ireona! " Yesung tidak bergeming. Leeteuk beralih pada Kangin, diguncangnya tubuh suaminya tersebut dan tidak lama kemudian Kangin terbangun dan mengerang sakit. Leeteuk terisak, dia keluar dari mobil dan mendekati Siwon. Matanya membulat sempurna saat dengan jelas melihat perut Siwon yang ditusuk oleh ranting pohon yang besar. Diceknya nadi anaknya tersebut dan kembali dia terisak sambil memanggil – manggil nama putra tunggalnya itu.**_

_**Kangin menghampirinya dan memeluknya. Segera dirogohnya saku celananya dan mengambil sebuah ponsel miliknya. Jari tangannya dengan lincah beradu dengan layar ponsel, menekan sebuah number yang sudah dihapalnya diluar kepala.**_

" _**Aku butuh Ambulance sekarang "**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tubuh Leeteuk merosot kelantai yang dingin. Perkataan dari uisanim yang menangani Siwon masih terekam jelas dikepalanya.**_

' _**Maafkan kami. Kami sudah berusaha melakukan yang terbaik. Tapi sepertinya Tuhan lebih sayang padanya. Maaf… Kami turut berduka '**_

_**Kangin medekap Leeteuk dengan erat. Setetes air mata bening mengalir dipipinya. Dia menangis dalam diam, membiarkan suara isakan Leeteuk mendominasi dilorong rumah sakit yang masih sepi itu.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Yesung membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah ruangan yang serba putih, dengan bau – bauan khas obat – obatan yang tercium jelas.**_

_**KRIEET**_

_**Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua orang namja yang baru saja memasuki ruangan itu. diperhatikannya dengan saksama raut wajah Leeteuk dan Kangin. Yang tampak lebih suram dengan kepala yang diperban, berbanding terbalik dengan raut wajah ceria mereka sebelum kecelakaan tadi. Mengingat soal kecelakaan, dia langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya.**_

" _**Eomma! Dimana Siwon? "**_

_**Leeteuk tidak menjawab, air mata kembali mengalir dikedua pipinya. " Siwon! Hiks hiks… Siwon sudah… "**_

" _**Ada apa? Kenapa dengan Siwon? Jawab aku eomma! " Desak Yesung berusaha turun dari ranjangnya, namun tiba – tiba dia terjatuh. Kakinya tidak bisa digerakkan, diliriknya kaki kirinya yang sudah digips sempurna dari ujung kaki sampai lututnya. Dia terisak. " Ada apa dengan Wonnie eomma? Jebal marhaebwa "**_

" _**Siwon sudah tidak ada lagi didunia ini. Dia sudah pergi meninggalkan kita… untuk selama – lamanya " Ucap Kangin mewakili sang istri untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari calon menantunya tersebut.**_

_**Yesung membeku. Seakan ada petir yang menggelegar dikepala Yesung. Dunianya runtuh seketika. Orang yang begitu disayanginya kini telah tiada, dan pergi meninggalkannya tanpa bisa mendengar suara namja itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Bahkan… untuk sekedar merasakan sentuhan hangatnya sekalipun.**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

" Eomma! Eomma kenapa menangis? "

Leeteuk tersentak dari ingatan masa lalunya. Tanpa dia sadari wajahnya ternyata sudah banjir air mata sejak tadi. Dihapusnya kasar air matanya dan memaksakan sebuah senyuman malaikatnya. " Gwaenchanha Sungie! Mata eomma hanya perih karena bawang merahnya " Ujarnya seraya mengangkat bawang merah yang memang sedang diiris – irisnya tadi.

Yesung mengangguk mengerti " Oh! Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang menyelesaikannya. Eomma istirahat saja bersama appa diluar. Aku akan memanggil eomma dan appa kalau masakanku sudah matang "

Leeteuk membiarkan Yesung mengambil alih pekerjaannya. Diperhatikannya punggung Yesung dengan sendu. " Yesungie~ "

" Ne eomma! Waeyo? " Sahut Yesung tanpa berbalik menatapnya.

" Apa kau begitu mencintai Siwonie? "

Yesung menghentikan kegiatannya. Dibaliknya tubuhnya dengan raut wajah bingung. " Kenapa eomma bertanya seperti itu? Eomma pasti sangat tahu bahwa aku sangat mencintai Wonnie! "

Leeteuk menghela nafas. " Apa sampai sekarang kau masih belum bisa melupakannya? "

" Geurae! Dan sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan bisa melupakannya "

" Lalu…. Bagaimana dengan namja itu? "

Yesung mengrutkan keningnya. " Namja? "

" Namja yang tadi mengikutimu sampai ke pemakaman "

Yesung memutar kembali ingatannya. Setahu dia, dia hanya datang sendiri ke kawasan pemakaman. Tidak ada seorangpun yang menemaninya. Lalu siapa namja yang dimaksud Leeteuk?. " Aku tidak mengerti maksud eomma! Aku datang sendirian, tidak ditemani oleh siapapun "

Giliran Leeteuk yang kebingungan. " Masa sih? Tapi eomma dengan jelas melihatnya tengah menatapmu didepan jalan masuk ke pemakaman. Eumm.. dia orangnya tinggi, kulitnya putih pucat, dan rambutnya Chocolate Curly "

Yesung terdiam. Dia sudah tahu siapa namja yang dimaksud Leeteuk. Tapi, kenapa namja itu harus mengikutinya sampai kemakam segala. Padahal dia sudah menyuruh namja itu untuk melupakannya. " Aku tidak mengenalnya " Ucapnya datar seraya melanjutkan acara memasaknya.

" Benarkah? Eomma tidak percaya! Jelas – jelas eomma melihatnya tengah menatapmu penuh arti "

" Aku benar tidak mengenalnya eomma! " Sangkal Yesung.

" Menurut eomma orangnya baik dan pastinya sangat setia pada pasangannya. Sea- "

" Cukup eomma! Aku tidak mengenalnya dan tidak ingin mengenalnya "

Leeteuk menghela nafas panjang lalu duduk disalah satu kursi yang melingkari meja makan. " Kau mengenalnya bukan? Kalau tidak! Tidak mungkin kau semarah ini saat membahas namja itu tanpa ada alasan. Siapa namanya? "

" Huffttt… Namanya Kyuhyun! Cho Kyuhyun! Dia hoobaeku disekolah "

Leeteuk tersenyum penuh arti. " Kenapa tidak kau lupakan saja Siwon dan mencoba menjalin hubungan dengan namja itu? "

" Eomma! Jebal~ "

Leeteuk terdiam melihat Yesung yang tengah berkaca – kaca dihadapannya. " Maafkan eomma Sungie! Eomma hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Eomma tidak ingin kau terus larut dalam kesedihanmu. Eomma juga sangat menyayangi Wonnie, tapi eomma tetap berusaha untuk tegar dari keterpurukan eomma "

" Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa melupakannya eomma " Yesung menunduk dengan air mata yang tiba – tiba mengalir menuruni pipinya.

Leeteuk mendekatinya dan membawanya kedalam pelukan yang hangat khas seorang ibu. " Eomma tidak memaksamu untuk melupakannya Yesungie! Tapi eomma juga tidak ingin kau terus – terusan seperti ini. Eomma yakin Siwon juga merasa sedih disana, melihatmu yang sering menangis karenanya. Dia pasti sangat bahagia jika kau bisa menemukan orang yang tepat untuk menjadi pendamping hidupmu. Dan eomma rasa namja itu adalah Kyuhyun! " Leeteuk menjeda kalimatnya sejenak " Tuhan yang mengambil Siwon darimu, dan Tuhan juga yang menghadirkan Kyuhyun padamu. Itu adalah takdir, dan kau tidak bisa menenetangnya. Dan dia sudah merencanakan ini dari awal "

Yesung hanya terdiam dipelukan Leeteuk. Logikanya tidak menampik akan hal itu. Tapi, bibir tetap saja selalu menyatakan hal yang berbeda dari kenyataannya.

**.**

**.**

…

**T**

**B**

**C**

…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan review:**

**yesungismine:** Mianhae… dichapt ini gak ada NCnya! Hehe..

**YanieYeppa: **Yesung udah terlanjur benci tuh ma Kyuhyun.. wkwkwk…

**Cloudy10:** Haha… pada seneng yah NCnya mucul… Ini udah dilanjut.

**Leethakim:** M-preg? Mungkin saja.. hehe~ alurnya kecepatan yah!

**Ajib4ff:** Hahaha… Yesung jelas marah dong! Tapi gk sampe ngamuk juga! Kkk… gomawo…

**Cloudlovekyusung:** Hihihi… bukan yongwoonie! Tapi yeongwonhi saranghae! Yang artinya 'aku mencintaimu selamanya'… hurufnya ada yang berbeda! Hehe…

**idda KyuSung:** Siipp.. Yesung juga udah mulai mau menerima Kyuhyun tuh!

**Nakazawa Ryu:** Hihihi.. maaf deh! Yesungnya gak bakalan disiksa lagi kok! Tenang aja…

**WonD:** Hahaha… ini udah dilanjuut! Masih termasuk update kilat kan?

**cloud3024:** Siwon meninggal karena kecelakaan chingu! Itu udah dikasi flashback biar lebih jelas.

**Aquila3424:** Lama yah? maaf yah… ini masih termasuk update kilat kan?

**MiraTania:** Apakah ini masih termasuk update cepat? Semoga iya, hehe….

**Kyusungshipper:** Gomawo! Ini udah dilanjut.

**Yoon HyunWoon:** Gomawo…

**yesunghyunggue90:** Aku sering penasaran sama pen name kamu. Chingu namja atau yeoja? Hehe… I'm curious.

**L****ylyda:** Ne~ benar – benar kasihan… #peluk yeppa

**hera3424:** Ini udah dilanjut…

** :** Waahh… anak polos gak boleh baca yang kayak ginian! Kkk… kalo yang request setuju ini M-Preg! Boleh – boleh aja tuh! Aku hanya nulis sesuai yang diinginkan sang request.

**TrinCloudSparkyu:** Siapa yang gak marah kalo diperkosa gitu… kkk…

**libra love clouds:** Hehe.. kalo dirape pasti sakit dong!

**Magieapril:** Sama dong! Aku juga Yadongers #plak.

**Oh Hyunsung: **Gwaenchanha-yo! Ntar juga ada making lovenya!

**.**

**.**

**.**

…**..**

**Okey.. the last!**

**Mind to review and don't be a silent readers please**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	5. Chapter 5

**It Is You**

**KyuSung! Slight WonSung!**

**Rate T**

**By Iekha12693**

**M-Preg**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**%KyuSung%**

Kyuhyun melangkah dengan perasaan malas menuju halte yang biasa ditempatinya untuk menunggu bus yang setiap hari digunakannya untuk berangkat kesekolah. Baru beberapa menit dia duduk menunggu disana, tiba – tiba dari arah kanan datang seorang namja yang sangat dikenalinya. Namja itu yang awalnya terkejut melihat Kyuhyun langsung menampilkan wajah datarnya dan duduk dikursi yang sedikit jauh dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sesekali melirik kearah namja itu dalam diam. Dia tidak ingin membuat namja itu marah dan semakin menjauhinya jika dia ketahuan terus – terusan melirik padanya. Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun menyapa namja itu, namun diurungkannya. Dia tidak ingin mengambil resiko dijauhi oleh namja itu, meski sebenarnya namja itu sudah menjauhinya sejak kemarin.

" Eumm… Maaf! " Gumam namja itu pelan tanpa melihat kearahnya.

" _Nde?_ "

Yesung menolehkan wajahnya menatap Kyuhyun. Ditatapnya namja tampan itu cukup lama dalam keadaan diam, begitupun dengan Kyuhyun. " Aku minta maaf soal kemarin "

Kyuhyun jadi serba salah. Seharusnya yang meminta maaf adalah dirinya, bukan namja manis itu. " _Anyeo!_ Yang seharusnya minta maaf adalah aku. Aku minta maaf " Ucapnya tulus sambil membungkukkan badannya dihadapan Yesung.

" Kalau begitu kita sama – sama salah! "

" Baiklah kalau itu maumu! " Kyuhyunn terssenyum senang namun dibalas dengan wajah datar Yesung.

Bus yang mereka tunggu akhirnya muncul juga. Mereka berdua langsung menaiki bus tersebut dan memilih untuk duduk dikursi yang berada paling belakang, berhubung kursi yang lain sudah dipenuhi oleh penumpang lainnya. mereka duduk berdampingan tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dari bibir masing – masing.

Kyuhyun tak henti – hentinya tersenyum, ingin rasanya dia berteriak dengan keras saat ini juga. Tapi dia tidak ingin dianggap sebagai orang gila jika melakukannya ditempat umum seperti ini. Dia begitu senang saat Yesung mengajaknya bicara. Dan secara tidak langsung sudah memaafkannya dan tidak menjauhinya lagi.

Bus itu berhenti tepat didepan pintu gerbang sekolah mereka. mereka berdua segera turun dari bus tersebut dan berjalan menuju kelas masing – masing. Suara pekikkan beberapa yeoja yang mereka lewati dikoridor membuat Kyuhyun merengut kesal. Ingin sekali dia menyumpal mulut para yeoja itu yang tengah meneriaki namanya dan Yesung dengan PSPnya, jika saja dia tidak melihat ada guru kedisiplinan mereka disana. Diliriknya Yesung yang tampak santai dan sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dengan teriakan memekakkan telinga itu.

" Kyu! " Panggil Yesung sesaat sebelum dia memasuki kelasnya yang berada dilantai pertama.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Yesung. " Ada apa? "

" Bisakah kau temui aku dihalaman belakang sekolah saat jam istirahat nanti? Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu "

Kyuhyun semakin melebarkan senyumannya dan mengangguk antusias " Aku mau! "

Yesung tersenyum sekilas namun masih bisa ditangkap oleh Kyuhyun. " Baiklah! Sampai ketemu nanti " Ujanya kemudian memasuki kelasnya yang tampak ribut dengan kehadirannya yang memang seorang idola disekolah itu.

**.::KyuSung::.**

Sesuai janji mereka tadi pagi. Kyuhyun langsung berlari keluar dari kelasnya saat bell berbunyi dengan nyaring. Meski seongsaenim yang saat itu mengajar dikelasnya belum keluar sama sekali. Dia berlari dengan cepat menuju halaman belakang gedung sekolahnya, Tidak ingin membuat Yesung menunggu dengan lama disana. Saat sudah tiba disana, dia sudah bisa melihat Yesung yang tengah berdiri membelakanginya. Dengan langkah pelan dia mendekati namja manis itu.

" Kau sudah datang? " Tanya Yesung sekedar basa – basi dan berbalik menatap Kyuhyun yang tampak terengah – engah karena berlari.

" _Nde! _" Respon Kyuhyun singkat lalu menegakkan tubuhnya dan menerima sebotol mineral yang diberikan oleh Yesung. Dibukanya tutup botol tersebut dan meneguk isinya dengan cepat bahkan sampai ada yang mengalir disekitar dagunya, membuat kesan seksi tersendiri dimata orang yang memandangnya.

Yesung terkesima menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah meminum air yang diberikannya. Dia akui bahwa Kyuhyun terlihat sangat tampan saat ini dan itu membuat ada perasaan yang bergejolak didadanya. Dia terus memperhatikan Kyuhyun sampai namja itu selesai dengan acara minumnya.

" Sudah selesai? " Tanyanya. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan menutup kembali botol ditangannya.

" Aku tidak ingin basa – basi, kita langsung keintinya saja. " Yesung terdiam sejenak " Apa kau mencintaiku? "

Kyuhun hampir tersedak oleh salivanya sendiri mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Yesung. " Tentu saja! apa aku harus membuktikannya padamu? "

" Tidak perlu! Jika kau memang benar – benar mencintaiku. Maka buatlah aku bisa melupakan Siwon dan berbalik mencintaimu "

" Aku akan melakukannya " Ucap Kyuhyun pasti.

Yesung tersenyum simpul. " Aku harap kau bisa melakukannya dan jangan membuatku kecewa "

" Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu. _Yaksok!_ " Kyuhyun mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya dihadapan wajah Yesung yang awalnya terlihat tidak suka, tapi akhirnya menautkan juga jari kelingkingnya.

**.::KyuSung::.**

Namja manis itu terlihat menggeliatkan tubuhnya diatas ranjangnya yang empuk, dengan bantal guling yang senantiasa dipeluknya. Dia masih memikirkan perjanjiannya dengan Kyuhyun tadi siang. Apa keputusannya itu sudah tepat atau salah? Dia memang sudah mencoba untuk bisa menerima Kyuhyun dalam kehidupannya, tapi untuk melupakan Siwon masih sangat sulit dan bahkan tidak ingin dilakukannya. Dia tidak mungkin bisa melupakan orang yang begitu dicintainya selama bertahun – tahun itu begitu saja. Tapi, dia juga tidak ingin membuat Siwon merasa sedih disana karena dirinya.

Tiba – tiba perutnya terasa mual, dibekapnya mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya serta tangan kirinya yang meremas perutnya. Segera dia berlari menuju kamar mandi dan memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Leeteuk yang kebetulan lewat didepan kamarnya langsung masuk dan menghampirinya yang tengah berusaha memuntahkan isi perutnya, meski yang keluar hanyalah cairan. Dipijit – pijitnya tengkuknya membuat namja manis itu sedikit lega.

Yesung berkumur – kumur dan melap bibirnya dengan handuk yang diberikan oleh Leeteuk. " Gomawo eomma " Ujarnya seraya keluar dari kamar mandi disusul oleh Leeteuk yang menatapnya khawatir.

" Kau kenapa chagi? Kau sakit? Apa perlu kita kerumah sakit sekarang? " Tanyanya beruntun.

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya pelan " Aku tidak apa – apa eomma! Aku hanya masuk angin "

" Aigoo! Makanya jangan selalu membiarkan jendelamu terbuka lebar saat malam begini. Apalagi cuacanya sedingin ini " Leeteuk beranjak menutup jendela yang bergerak – gerak ditiup angin. Sedikit usaha juga dia melakukannya dikarenakan kain gorden yang senantiasa mengenai wajahnya gara – gara tertiup angin.

Dihampirinya kembali Yesung setelah jendela tertutup rapat. " Sekarang tidurlah. Malam juga sudah semakin larut. "

" _Nde!_ " Yesung membaringkan tubuhnya dan memakai selimutnya sebatas dada. Leeteuk mencium keningnya sebentar dan kemudian keluar dari kamar itu setelah sebelumnya mematikan lampu. Membiarkan Yesung terlelap dengan mimpi indahnya.

**.::KyuSung::.**

Jika kemarin Kyuhyun bejalan dengan malas menuju halte bus. Lain halnya dengan hari ini, dia malah datang dengan senyum yang senantiasa mengembang dibibirnya tebalnya. Yesung datang beberapa menit kemudian bersamaan dengan bus yang langsung berhenti dihadapan mereka. Kyuhyun menyuruh Yesung untuk naik duluan sementara dia menyusul dibelakang.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian mereka tiba disekolah. Kyuhyun lagi – lagi menyuruh Yesung untuk turun terlebih dahulu, bahkan sampai ingin membawakan tas Yesung namun dicegah oleh namja manis itu. Karena menurutnya itu terlalu berlebihan, sementara dia masih cukup kuat untuk membawa sendiri tasnya yang tidak terlalu berat itu.

Yesung memasuki kelasnya setelah menyapa sebentar Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat senang, terbukti dengan senyuman yang selalu terpatri diwajah tampannya. Yesung bahkan sempat bergidik ngeri melihat senyuman yang tidak biasa itu, dia merasa ada sedikit masalah dengan otak pintar namja tampan itu.

Suasana setiap kelas saat itu tampak tenang dan sepi, berhubung jam istirahat pertama memang sudah dimulai sejak beberapa menit tadi. Yesung dengan langkah pelan berjalan menuju halaman belakang gedung sekolahnya, dikoridor dia sempat berpapasan dengan yeoja cantik yang biasa dia kencani. Tapi tidak diindahkannya, karena dia merasa malas untuk mengobrol dengan siapapun saat ini. Dan dia juga ingin menghilangkan gelar playboy yang selama setahun ini melekat padanya. Dia ingin kembali menjadi Yesung yang pendiam dan tidak punya banyak teman.

Tiba – tiba dari arah belakang muncul seseorang dan menepuk pundaknya. Yesung tersentak kaget, hampir saja dia memekik dan memukul orang tersebut jika saja dia tidak langsung mengenali namja ittu.

Yesung menghela nafas antara lega dan kesal. " Kyuhyun! Kau mengagetkanku tahu! " Ujarnya kesal sembari mendudukkan kembali tubuhnya dikursi panjang yang sedang didudukinya tadi.

Kyuhyun menyengir dengan wajah tak berdosa. " Maaf Sungie! Tadi aku tidak berniat mengagetkanmu. Sungguh! " Kyuhyun duduk disamping Yesung.

Deg

Yesung kembali teringat pada Siwon saat Kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan nama Sungie. Itu adalah panggilan sayang Siwon untuknya. Tak terasa matanya tiba – tiba memanas, menahan air mata yang ingin menerobos keluar dan siap tumpah saat itu juga.

Namun tampaknya Kyuhyun tidak peka dengan keadaannya itu. Dia malah menyodorkan Yesung sekotak makanan. " Ige! Kamu pasti lapar 'kan? Makanlah "

Yesung melupakan sejenak kesedihannya, dia menatap kotak bekal dan wajah Kyuhyun bergantian. Sejujurnya dia memang merasa lapar karena dia belum makan sejak tadi pagi, salahkan dirinya yang bangun terlambat dan terpaksa melewatkan sarapan yang dimasak oleh Leeteuk yang sudah dia anggap sebagai eomma kandungnya sendiri.

Kyuhyun menautkan keningnya. " Waeyo? Kau takut aku menaruh racun didalamnya? Tenang saja. makanan ini Wookie hyung yang memasaknya, dan aku menyaksikannya sendiri. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir ada racun didalamnya. Makanan ini aman kok! "

" Ck! Aku pikir kau yang memasaknya sendiri " Yesung menerima kotak bekal tersebut dan membuka penutupnya. Ternyata isinya adalah Japchae tanpa sayur.

Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan Yesung yang sedikit demi sedikit memakan Japchae tersebut. Namun tiba – tiba Yesung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dengan ekspresi ingin muntah. Yesung segera menaruh kotak bekal itu diatas kursi disampingnya dan berlari menjauh dari sana menuju toilet yang tidak terlalu jauh dari sana. Kyuhyun mengikutinya dengan perasaan khawatir. Dia takut Yesung seperti ini karena memakan makanan yang diberikannya, dan niat baiknya malah membuat orang yang dicintainya terluka dan sakit.

" Hoeeekk…. Hoeeekkk "

Kyuhyun hanya diam memperhatikan Yesung yang tengah berusaha mengeluarkan isi perutnya dengan susah payah. Dengan langkah ragu dia mendekati Yesung. " Neo gwaenchanha? " Tanyanya pelan.

Yesung tidak menjawab dia semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada pinggiran wastafel sambil memejamkan matanya sebentar. Dia menghela nafas kemudian membersihkan mulutnya dengan air. Kyuhyun tanpa sadar langsung memberikannya air, dan diterimanya dengan senang hati.

" Kau kenapa? Kenapa kau bisa muntah seperti itu? Apa karena makanannya? "

Yesung tersenyum geli mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Dia cukup senang Kyuhyun begitu menghawatirkannya. Dan itu sudah menjadi nilai plus tersendiri untuk Kyuhyun. " Aku tidak apa – apa Kyu! Tidak tahu kenapa akhir – akhir ini aku sering mual dan muntah seperti tadi "

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega. " Syukurlah! Aku kira kau kenapa tadi. Ayo sekarang kita kembali kehalaman belakang " Kyuhyun langsung menarik tangan kanan Yesung untuk mengikutinya. Sedangkan Yesung hanya pasrah saja, karena dia memang merasa sedikit tidak sehat saat itu.

Yesung menatap tidak semangat kotak bekal ditangannya. Lima belas menit berlalu dan dia hanya diam menatap bekal itu tanpa menyentuhnya sedikitpun. Kyuhyun menatapnya heran. " Ada apa? Kenapa kau tidak memakannya? "

" Aku tidak suka Japchae Kyu! Aku suka Dak Gang Jung " Ujar Yesung sambil mempoutkan bibirnya tanpa sadar.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan menyaksikan hal itu. " Arasso! Besok aku akan membuatkannya untukmu. Aku tidak tahu makanan kesukaanmu, makanya aku memberikan ini. Bagaimana kalau kau makan ini saja. Ini Ddubokki "

" Baiklah! " Yesung mengambil kotak lain yang diberikan Kyuhyun dan memakan isinya dengan lahap.

**.::KyuSung::.**

Saat ini Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun tengah berada didapur. Yah! Kyuhyun ingin belajar memasak dengan hyungnya yang terkenal jago memasak itu. Dia ingin Yesung memakan makanan yang dibuat oleh tangannya sendiri tanpa campur tangan orang lain.

Ryeowook menghela nafas lelah dan mendudukkan dirinya dilantai. Diperhatikannya keadaan dapur dan lantai yang begitu berantakan, kemudian beralih menatap Kyuhyun dengan perasaan kesal. Kyuhyun sendiri yang ditatap seperti itu hanya menyengir polos.

" Hyung nyerah Kyunnie! Sudah sejam aku mengajarimu, tapi kau sama sekali tidak ada kemajuan dan malah membuat semuanya berantakan. Memangnya kau ingin memasak untuk siapa sih? Bukankah dulu Kau sama sekali tidak ingin berurusan dengan dapur? Kenapa sekarang malah memintaku untuk mengajarimu memasak? " Ujarnya panjang lebar.

Kyuhyun ikut mendudukan dirinya disamping Ryeowook yang tengah menyandarkan punggungnya dan kaki yang diseloyorkan kedepan. " Aku ingin memasak untuk seseorang hyung! Aku ingin membuatnya senang dengan makanan yang aku masak sendiri. "

" Nugu? Apa dia namjachingu mu? "

" Bukan! Tapi akan kupastikan dia akan menjadi milikku suatu saat nanti "

" Siapa namanya? Apa hyung mengenalnya? "

" Mianhae hyung! Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu sekarang. Tapi kau sangat mengenal orangnya "

" Siapa Kyu? Kau jangan membuat hyung tambah penasaran seperti ini. Ayo katakan siapa orangnya "

Kyuhyun menggeleng tegas " Sudah kukatakan aku tidak akan mengatakannya sekarang "

" Aishh… Dasar "

" Sekarang kita latihan lagi. Kajja " Pekik Kyuhyun semangat sambil berdiri, tak lupa ditariknya Ryeowook yang tampak sangat malas.

**.::KyuSung::.**

Yesung keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sebuah handuk yang melingkar dipinggang rampingnya menutupi bagian Privatnya. Kedua tangannya sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah setelah keramas. Bahkan airnya ada yang mengalir dileher dan turun kedadanya yang saat itu tidak memakai atasan, istilahnya dia Topless sekarang.

Dibukanya lemarinya dan memilih – milih baju yang akan dikenakannya. Dikeluarkannya sebuah kaos V-Neck lengan panjang berwarna merah yang tidak terlalu terang, dengan sebuah celana hitam pendek selutut. Ditatapnya refleksi wajahnya dicermin sesaat setelah selesai memakai bajunya. Matanya yang sipit dengan tatapan yang tajam. Bibir cherry yang berwarna pink alami. Raut wajah yang datar, serta rambut berwarna hitam pekat dengan tatanan yang sedikit berantakan menambah kesan tampan dan cool pada dirinya.

Bukankan dia lebih pantas menjadi seorang seme ketimbang seorang uke? Tapi, kau akan menyangkal hal itu sendiri jika dia sudah melakukan Aegyeo yang membuatnya tampak sangat menggemaskan dan membuat siapapun yang melihatnya pasti ingin mencubit kedua pipinya yang Chubby. Apalagi saat dia tersenyum yang membuat matanya tinggal segaris yang berbentuk Eye Smile.

Drrrttttt….. drrrtttttt…

Dialihkannya wajahnya pada ponselnya yang tengah bergetar kecil diatas ranjangnya. Dengan langkah cepat dihampirinya ranjangnya dan meraih ponselnya yang sudah berhenti bergetar. Ditekannya tombol read dilayar touchnya dan membaca sederetan kalimat yang muncul disana.

**_'Annyeong Yesungie~ Jaljinayo? Kuharap kau baik – baik saja! Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang? bogoshippuh! '_**

Seulas senyum terukir dibibirnya. Kalian sudah pasti tahu 'kan siapa orang yang mengirimi pesan tersebut! Sudah pasti orangnya adalah Kyuhyun. Mereka baru saja bertukar number telephone siang kemarin. Dengan alasan Kyuhyun bisa lebih mudah berkomunikasi dengannya, dan menanyakan kabarnya jika mereka tidak bertemu dalam sehari.

Dengan lincah jari – jari mungilnya beradu dengan layar I-phonenya, mengetikkan sebuah pesan balasan untuk Kyuhyun yang pasti sudah sangat menunggu balasannya saat itu.

**_'Aku baik – baik saja. Aku hanya sedang mendengarkan lagu dibalkon kamarku. Kau sendiri sedang apa?'_**

Setelah pesannya terkirim, segera saja diambilnya I-podnya dan sebuah earphone kemudian berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya. Dia tidak ingin dikatakan dikatakan sebagai pembohong, makanya dia lakukan itu segera. Meski sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak akan tahu jika dirinya berbohong, karena jarak rumah mereka yang sangat jauh. Ponselnya bergetar menandakan adanya sebuah pesan yang masuk.

**_'Kalau begitu aku juga akan mendengarkan lagu dibalkon kamarku.… kkk~ lagu apa yang sedang kau dengar? '_**

Dengan cepat Yesung langsung mengetikkan balasan untuk pesan Kyuhyun.

**_'It is you' Itu judul lagunya! Lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Boy Group papan atas Super Junior. Entah mengapa aku sangat menyukai lagu itu. Lagu yang menceritakan seorang namja yang begitu terobsesi pada yeoja yang dicintainya. Dan rela melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan yeoja yang dicintainya. Meski akhirnya dia harus dianggap sebagai orang gila sekalipun'_**

Tidak lama kemudian ponsel Yesung kembali bergetar.

**_'Bukankah aku cocok dengan lagu itu? Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan cintamu, meski kau sempat menjauhi dan membenciku dulu. Tapi aku tidak akan putus asa! Karena akan kubuat kau balas mencintaiku! Dan menjadikanmu milikku! Meski dengan atau tanpa cintamu sekalipun!'_**

Yesung terdiam membaca isi pesan tersebut. Segera disimpannya ponselnya diatas sofa tanpa membalas pesan tersebut. Dia jadi menyesal sendiri telah memberitahukan makna dari lagu tersebut melihat respon Kyuhyun seperti tadi. Tapi… setidaknya dia merasa sedikit senang, meski rasa takut lebih mendominasi. Dia takut jika yang dirasakan Kyuhyun padanya bukanlah perasaan cinta atau sayang, melainkan hanya rasa obsesi untuk memiliki. Well… dia dan Kyuhyun baru kenal tiga bulan ini. Dan dia masih belum terlalu kenal dengan kepribadian namja tampan itu. Sebagaimana Kyuhyun yang sudah lebih banyak mengenal kepribadiannya.

**.::KyuSung::.**

Hari ini Yesung tidak datang kesekolah. Sejak kemarin perutnya terasa aneh dan mual, sehingga dia dengan terpaksa harus bolak - balik kekamar mandi hanya untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya. Semua makanan yang dimakannya tidak ada yang bertahan sedikitpun, semuanya keluar tanpa tersisa.

Leeteuk dan Kangin bahkan tidak pergi berkerja hanya untuk menemani Yesung yang tengah sakit saat itu. Mereka sangat prihatin melihat keadaan Yesung yang tampak sangat pucat.

" Yesungie! Apa tidak sebaiknya kau kerumah sakit saja? kau sangat pucat dan kau belum makan sejak tadi "

Yesung menggeleng lemah. " Aku tidak apa – apa eomma! Mungkin setelah tidur sebentar perasaanku sudah baikan! Eomma dan appa tidak perlu khawatir "

" Baik – baik saja apanya? Apa kau tidak melihat wajahmu yang pucat seperti itu? Dan semua makanan yang kau makan pasti akan kau muntahkan kembali. Pokoknya appa tidak mau tahu, kau harus kerumah sakit sekarang! " Kangin menyuruh Leeteuk untuk membantu Yesung bersiap – siap sementara dia menyiapkan mobil.

Kangin dan Leeteuk tengah menunggu diluar. Leeteuk tak henti – hentinya menatap pintu coklat aboni dihadapannya, menanti seseorang yang sudah setengah jam berada didalam sana.

Yesung duduk dengan perasaan gelisah menatap uisanim dihadapannya. Takut jika dia mengidap suatu penyakit yang berbahaya dan tidak bisa diobati. Sementara uisanim yang bername tag Kim Kibum tersebut juga terdiam dan menatapnya intens.

" Siapa ayahnya? " Tanyanya ambigu.

Yesung mengerutkan keningnya. " Ne? "

Kibum tersenyum mysterious. " Chukkae… Anda sudah hamil dua minggu "

Yesung membulatkan matanya. 'Hamil? Aku hamil? Kenapa bisa? dan kalau aku memang benar – benar hamil! Lalu siapa ayahnya? Apa Siwon? Tapi tidak mungkin! Aku baru hamil dua minggu. Sementara Siwon sudah meninggal setahun yang lalu. Atau jangan – jangan…..'

" Ada apa Yesung – ssi? "

" Eh! Tidak ada apa – apa uisanim. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk saya. Saya pergi dulu! "

" Ne! Hati – hati, jagalah bayimu dengan baik "

" Aku akan mengingatnya "

KRIEET

Leeteuk dan Kangin kompak menatap pintu dihadapan mereka yang terbuka lebar dan menampilkan Yesung yang tampak lebih pucat sebelumnya. Leeteuk segera menghampirinya dan menahan tubuhnya yang oleng. " Bagaimana? Apa yang dikatakan uisanim? "

" Uisanim bilang aku hanya kelelahan dan terlalu banyak pikiran. Eomma tidak perlu khawatir, uisanim sudah memberi vitamin dan obat untukku "

" Syukurlah kalau begitu. Eomma kira kau kenapa – kenapa karena kau lama sekali didalam. Kita pulang sekarang yah! "

" Eomma dan appa pulanglah duluan. Aku ingin kesuatu tempat dulu "

Leeteuk menatapnya khawatir " Kau mau kemana? Apa tidak sebaiknya besok saja? kau masih sangat pucat Yesungie! Eomma takut kau kenapa – kenapa dijalan. "

" Eomma mu benar Yesungie! Istirahatlah dulu hari ini. " Timpal Kangin disamping Leeteuk.

" Aku sungguh tidak apa – apa eomma! Appa! Aku bukan namja lemah. Jadi jangan khawatir! Setelah aku dari sana aku akan langsung pulang! "

" Benar? Kau tidak bohong 'kan? " Tanya Leeteuk ragu.

" Aku janji eomma! Aku akan pergi sekarang! " Yesung langsung melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat meninggalkan Leeteuk dan Kangin yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir. Namun akhirnya mereka pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit itu dan pulang kerumah mereka.

Yesung merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Segera diketiknya sebuah pesan singkat untuk seseorang yang ingin ditemuinya.

**_'Kita perlu bicara! Temui aku di Namsan Tower'_**

Setelah pesannya terkirim dia langsung menyetop sebuah taxi yang kebetulan lewat dihadapannya. Segera dimasukinya mobil tersebut.

" Ke Namsan Tower ahjussi! "

**.**

**.**

**…**

**T**

**B**

**C**

**…**

**Dak Gang Jung:** Yaitu ayam dan potongan kentang yang digoreng dalam keadaan panas yang kemudian disajikan dengan saus yang pedas

**Ddubokki:** Kue beras yang direbus dengan saus pedas gochujang.

**.**

**Annyeong readerdeul! #lambai – lambai bareng KyuSung**

**Hehe.. Mianhae! Dichapter kemarin ada typo. Yang seharusnya menjadi suami Heechul disitu sebenarnya Hangeng bukan Kangin. Mianhae #bow**

**Tapi kenapa malah gak ada yang sadar yah? hehe.. atau karena terlalu menghayati ceritanya makanya gak sadar. Khukhukhu…**

**Ohya! Mungkin ada yang masih bingung dengan status Yesung dengan KangTeuk, dan mengapa dia tinggal bersama Kangteuk sampai sekarang.**

**Yesung, dia dulunya anak yatim piatu. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat yang akan membawanya keluar negeri untuk urusan bisnis saat masih berumur 9th. Mereka adalah orang kaya, dan perusahaan ayahnya diambil alih oleh pamannya yang ternyata dalang dari kecelakaan orang tuanya. Dia sengaja membunuh kakaknya sendiri hanya untuk mengambil alih perusahaannya. Dan dengan tidak berprikemanusiaan dia mengusir Yesung dari rumahnya sendiri dan akhirnya ditemukan oleh Kangteuk dijalanan dan langsung mengangkatnya menjadi anaknya sendiri. Kangteuk sendiri hanyalah sepasang suami istri yang tidak terlalu kaya dan mempunyai seorang anak. Tapi ternyata Yesung dan Siwon malah saling suka satu sama lain. Tapi kangteuk malah menyetujui hubungan mereka dan mereka bertunangan. Hingga suatu hari Siwon meninggal dan Kangteuk kembali menganggap Yesung sebagi anaknya, bukan calon menantunya.**

**.**

**Ohya! Chingudeul.. aku boleh minta sesuatu gak? Permintaanku gak susah – susah amat kok! Aku Cuma mau minta dibikin ff HaeHyuk rate M, karena aku yakin diantara chingudeul pasti ada yang seorang author juga. Jadi, tolong bikinin aku ff HaeHyuk rate M yah chingudeul.. #puppy eyes**

**Aku lagi butuh asupan ff rate M, tapi aku maunya HaeHyuk couple.. boleh yah chingudeul! Jebal~**

**Okey! cukup penjelasannya. Dan tidak pake basa - basi lagi. saatnya untuk membalas review!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan review:**

**dellamahar:** Capek yah? Hihi.. Yesung memang gitu. Sok jual mahal dikit gpp 'kan?

**Cloud prince:** Mianhae! Yesung udah terlanjur hamil.. dari Siwon masih hidup sampai dia udah gak ada Yesung memang tinggal dengan Kangteuk, lebih jelasnya baca penjelasan diatas. Wkwkwk… ntar kalo KyuSungnya udah menyatu baru deh dikasi moment untuk itu. sabar ne! love you too…

**Cloudlovekyusung:** Wkwkwk, masih banyak juga yang nagih soal itu! tapi ntar aja kalo mereka udah benar – benar saling cinta. Biar NCnya jadi lebih sweet lagi dan lebih dapat feelnya. hehe!

**Nakazawa Ryu:** Jiahhh… Yesung milik aku! #plak

**cloud3024: **Ne! tragis banget! Yesung udah mulai dengerin omongan Leeteuk eomma! J

** :** Tenang! KyuSung sebentar lagi akan bersatu, jadi sabar aja!

**libra love clouds:** Leeteuk tetap namja! Kan dichapter kemarin aku nyebut namja cantik berlesung pipi. Dan Siwon anak kandungnya. Yesung sudah hamil sekarang. hehe..

** :** Hahaha.. Yesung udah hamil kok!

**TrinCloudSparkyu:** Aku sesuju ma kamu! Hidup KyuSung! #kibar banner KyuSung..

**Lylyda:** Haha.. iya benar!

**Oh Hyunsung:** Gak usah dibayangin aja! Hehe.. kan jadi ngeri sendiri! Ini udah dilanjut saeng!

**yesunghyunggue90:** Kyaaaa…. Gak nyangka punya readers namja! #loncat kegirangan. Hihihi… Siwon matinya memang tragis, tapi balasannya masuk syurga kok! Kkk…

**Hera3424:** Chapternya kependekan yah? mianhae.. tapi chapter ini udah dipanjangin lagi kok!

**yeyepapo:** Baru baca ff nc WonKyuSung lain yah? judulnya apa? Jadi pengen baca! #yadongnyakumat. Siip.. udah M-preg kok!

**Won:** Kependekan yah! aigoo.. mianhae! Chapter ini udah dipanjangin. Semoga udah panjang!

**Leethakim:** Udah M-preg kok! Hihi.. kalo soal NC pasti bakalan muncul lagi! tapi gak sekarang..

**Yanie:** Yesung dan Siwon belum nikah, cuma tunangan. Mereka tinggal serumah karena sebelumnya mereka adalah saudara angkat. Udah ada penjelasannya diatas.

**idda KyuSung:** Yesung udah berusaha untuk ngelupain Siwon! Tapi kayaknya gak bisa semudah itu deh! Soalnya Yesung udah cinta mati ma Siwon.

**Tiaa:** Hehe.. KyuSung momentnya udah ada., tapi kurang sweet! Apa ini masih termasuk update kilat?

**szasza harnis:** Jangan jewer Kyu! Ntar kupingnya melar! Wkwkwk… ini udah dilanjut.

**Tety sinaga:** ini udah dilanjut chingu…

**Ajib4ff:** Orang tua Yesung udah meninggal chingu. Jadi dia tinggal bareng ma KangTeuk! Udah ada penjelasannya.

**CheftyClouds:** Eumm.. kalo masalah kenapa hole Yesung oppa berdarah bukan karena dia masih virgin atau bukan, tapi karena Kyu yang main paksa dan kasar, jadinya berdarah deh! Hehehe…

**Tata:** Boleh dong! Panggil eon aja, aku malah seneng kok kamu panggil eon, biar kesannya lebih akrab gitu. Hehe.. masalah itu, itu typo saeng! Ternyata ada yang sadar juga. Kkk...

**Langit merah31:** Cepat dan pendek yah? haha.. tapi chapter ini udah dibikin panjang kok!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**…..**

**Okey.. the last!**

**Mind to review again?**


	6. Chapter 6

**It Is You**

**KyuSung! Slight WonSung!**

**Rate T**

**By Iekha12693**

**M-Preg, AU**

**Chapter : 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**%KyuSung%**

Sebuah taxi berhenti tepat di hadapan Namsan Tower yang menjulang tinggi. Seorang namja turun dari taxi tersebut setelah sebelumnya membayar tagihannya. Namja itu memandang ujung menara di hadapannya dengan wajah datar, dengan langkah pelan dia berjalan mendekati sebuah kursi berwarna putih. Ditatapnya setiap orang yang berlalu lalang dihadapannya, sekedar untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya menunggu seseorang. Dihelanya nafasnya sebentar kemudian melihat jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelengan tangannya yang ramping.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, sebuah Ferrari Sapphire Blue berhenti tidak terlalu jauh dihadapannya. Seosok namja tampan yang sudah ditunggunya sejak tadi keluar dari mobil tersebut dan berjalan menghampirinya. Namja itu duduk tepat disampingnya dan menatanya dengan raut wajah senang sekaligus khawatir.

" Kenapa kau tidak datang ke sekolah tadi? Dan, kenapa kau mengajakku bertemu disini? "

Yesung tidak langsung menjawab, ditundukkannya kepalanya sambil kedua tangannya meremas – remas ujung kaosnya dengan gugup. 'Apa aku harus memberitahunya sekarang? Tapi aku takut jika dia tidak mau menerimanya' Dia terus sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya, mengindahkan tatapan heran dari namja disampingnya.

" Yesungie! Waeyo? "

Yesung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap namja disampingnya dengan wajah serius. " Kyu! A-aku…. "

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. " Kau kenapa? "

Yesung menggigit bibir bawahnya dan kembali menundukkan wajahnya. " Aku… A-aku.. "

" Kau kenapa Sungie? Apa yang terjadi denganmu? " Tanya Kyuhyun mulai tidak sabar.

Yesung mengangkat wajahnya. " Aku hamil Kyuhyun – ah! Dan ini anakmu " Ujarnya cepat sambil memperhatikan reaksi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berdiri dengan wajah kaget. " M-mwo? Kau hamil? " Yesung mengangguk lemas.

Kyuhyun tidak mengeluarkan suara lagi, dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain dengan wajah yang tampak gelisah. Perlahan – lahan Yesung menundukkan kembali wajahnya, dia sangat kecewa dengan reaksi Kyuhyun. Dari awal dia memang sudah mengira bahwa Kyuhyun pasti tidak akan mau menerima kehamilannya, tapi meskipun begitu dia berharap Kyuhyun tidak akan menyuruhnya untuk menggugurkan kandungannya.

" AKHIRNYA AKU AKAN MENJADI SEORANG AYAH! YEAAHHH… "

Yesung sontak mengangkat wajahnya mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun, ditatapnya Kyuhyun yang saat itu juga menatapnya dengan senyuman lebar diwajahnya. " Kyu! " Lirihnya pelan.

Kyuhyun mendekatinya dan langsung memeluknya. " Gomawo Yesungie! Ini adalah kabar yang sangat menggembirakan. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, tapi aku sangat senang mendengarnya. Gomawoyo.. Saranghae!"

Setetes liquid bening mengalir dari sudut mata Yesung, tangannya dengan cepat langsung bergerak membalas pelukan Kyuhyun dengan erat. Ternyata dugaannya tadi salah besar, Kyuhyun mau menerima kehamilannya dengan mudah.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap dalam mata Yesung. " Kau tidak bercanda 'kan? Itu serius 'kan? "

" Aku tidak bercanda Kyu! Aku serius. "

Kyuhyun langsung berjongkok dihadapan Yesung dan mendekatkan telinganya diperut Yesung yang masih rata. Yesung tersenyum geli melihatnya, diusapnya kepala Kyuhyun yang masih setia menempelkan telinganya keperutnya.

Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya dengan wajah cemberut. " Kenapa tidak ada pergerakan apa – apa yah? "

Yesung tertawa pelan. " Tentu saja Kyu! Kehamilanku 'kan baru dua minggu. "

Kyuhyun kembali duduk dikursinya. " Ohya! Tadi kenapa kau tidak datang kesekolah? "

" Panggil aku hyung! Aku lebih tua darimu "

" Ah! Ne.. Terus kenapa kau tidak datang kesekolah hyung? "

" Tadi aku kerumah sakit untuk memeriksakan keadaanku "

" Oh begitu. Terus, apa kedua orang tuamu sudah mengetahui hal ini? "

Yesung mengalihkan tatapannya kedepan. " Mereka sama sekali belum mengetahuinya. Meski mereka yang membawaku kerumah sakit, tapi aku tidak memberitahu mereka tentang ini. "

" Wae? Bukankah lebih bagus jika mereka mengetahuinya? "

" Tidak semudah itu Kyuhyun – ah! Aku takut mereka tidak akan mau menerima kehamilanku "

Kyuhyun menyentuh kedua pipi Yesung agar menatapnya. " Kau tidak perlu takut, aku akan menemanimu. Kita katakan pada mereka soal ini bersama – sama "

" Jinjjayo? "

" Ne! Kita temui mereka sekarang "

" Ne, kajja "

**%KyuSung%**

Kyuhyun mengendarai Ferrari Sapphire Bluenya dengan santai diantara kendaraan lainnya, tatapan matanya fokus kedepan. Disampingnya, Yesung duduk dengan gelisah sambil sesekali menatap keluar jendela. Kyuhyun melirik sebentar kearahnya. " Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Semuanya akan baik – baik saja " Ujarnya menenangkan.

" Kau tidak mengenal appaku Kyu! Dia orangnya keras dan tegas jika sudah bersangkutan dengan hal yang tidak disukainya. "

" Kita belum tahu dia menerima hal ini atau tidak bukan? Jadi, kita berdoa saja appa dan eommamu mau menerima hal ini. "

" Yah! Semoga saja "

Mereka kembali terdiam. Kyuhyun kembali fokus pada jalanan dihadapannya, sedangkan Yesung kembali berkutat dengan berbagai pikiran negative dikepalanya.

" Tumben kau memakai mobil " Ujar Yesung memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi.

" Yah.. Setelah mengeluarkan jurus rayuanku yang paling ampuh, akhirnya aku bisa meluluhkan hati eommaku yang sangat cerewet itu, dan dia kemudian membantuku untuk merayu appaku "

" Benarkah? Memangnya kau merayu eommamu dengan cara apa? " Tanya Yesung penasaran, sepertinya dia sudah mulai melupakan kegelisahannya sejenak.

" Aku berjanji padanya untuk membelikannya perlengkapan make up yang sedang trend saat ini "

" Dan dia langsung menyetujuinya? "

" Tentu saja. Eommaku itu tipe orang yang sangat memperhatikan penampilannya, jadi dia selalu up to date tentang make up terbaru yang sangat bagus dan menarik "

" Haha.. Eommamu pasti sangat cantik "

" Ne, eommaku memang cantik. Tapi ada yang lebih cantik darinya "

" Nugu? "

Kyuhyun tersenyum tanpa menolehkan wajahnya menatap Yesung " Dia orang yang sedang duduk disampingku saat ini "

Semburat merah perlahan muncul dikedua pipi Yesung " Jangan bercanda " Ujarnya seraya memukul lengan atas Kyuhyun pelan.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. " Anio! Aku tidak sedang bercanda. Aku mengatakannya dengan serius. Kau memang cantik, dan itu kenyataannya. "

" Tapi aku namja Kyu.. "

" Hahaha memangnya kenapa kalau kau namja? Apa salah jika seorang namja cantik? "

" Memang tidak salah, tapi aku ini bukan cantik melainkan tampan "

" Oh yeah? Bagian mana yang menurutmu tampan? "

" Semuanya! Jika aku tidak tampan, tidak mungkin para yeoja disekolah kita mengidolakanku dan berlomba – lomba untuk menjadi yeojachinguku "

" Mereka itu buta karena tidak bisa melihat wajahmu dengan jelas. Kau itu tidak ada tampan – tampannya sama sekali, yang ada kau itu cantik "

Yesung tidak menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun, dia hanya terdiam sembari mempoutkan bibirnya. " Terserah kau sajalah! Aku capek adu mulut denganmu "

Kyuhyun terkekeh. " Jangan cemberut begitu dong chagiya! Kau 'kan memang cantik, jadi terima saja kenyataan itu "

Yesung semakin mempoutkan bibirnya dan tangan kirinya langsung mencubit pinggang Kyuhyun dengan keras.

" Aww appo! "

" Rasakan itu " Ujar Yesung dan kembali menatap keluar jendela. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan menatap Yesung sekilas lalu kembali fokus pada jalanan didepannya.

" Dimana rumahmu? " Tanya Kyuhyun setelah mereka sempat terdiam sebentar.

Yesung menatap kearah depan. " Lurus saja, kemudian belok kiri "

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti arahan Yesung. Mereka akhirnya tiba didepan sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar namun cukup mewah jika dibandingkan dengan rumah – rumah lainnya. Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya ditempat yang menurutnya tepat, dia kemudian turun dari mobil miliknya bersamaan dengan Yesung.

**%KyuSung%**

Yesung melangkah terlebih dahulu memasuki rumahnya diikuti Kyuhyun dibelakang. " Aku pulang " Serunya.

Leeteuk muncul dari arah dapur dengan senyum menghiasi wajah malaikatnya. " Kau sudah pulang? " Tatapannya kemudian beralih menatap Kyuhyun yang berdiri tepat disamping Yesung. " Dia… "

" Dia Kyuhyun eomma! " Ucap Yesung cepat.

" Ohh.. Namja yang kau ceritakan kemarin 'kan? " Yesung hanya mengangguk.

" Annyeong hasimnika ahjumma " Ujar Kyuhyun seraya membungkukkan badannya dihadapan Leeteuk.

" Ne annyeong! Kau tidak perlu seformal itu. Ayo silahkan duduk. "

" Ne, gomawo ahjumma " Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah Leeteuk dan Yesung yang berjalan menuju sofa diruang tamu.

" Ahjumma tinggal sebentar yah! Anggap saja rumah ini seperti rumahmu sendiri "

" Nde ahjumma "

Leeteuk berlalu dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Yesung yang duduk berdampingan disofa. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Leeteuk muncul sambil membawa sebuah nampan yang diatasnya terdapat dua gelas berisi minuman dan beberapa cupcake.

" Anda tidak perlu repot – repot ahjumma! " Ucap Kyuhyun merasa tidak enak.

Leeteuk tersenyum. " Tidak apa – apa, ahjumma tidak merasa repot sama sekali. Ahjumma malah senang akhirnya Yesung membawa temannya datang kerumah. Silahkan diminum "

Kyuhyun mengangguk canggung dan mengambil gelas yang diberikan Yesung kemudian meminum isinya sedikitnya.

" Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan eomma " Ucap Yesung serius.

Leeteuk menatapnya. " Apa? "

Yesung dan Kyuhyun saling bertatapan sejenak. " Tapi sebelumnya dimana appa? "

" Appamu sedang dikantor, tadi ada urusan mendadak. Tapi sebentar lagi dia akan pulang "

Tepat setelah Leeteuk mengakhiri kalimatnya, Kangin muncul dari arah pintu dengan stelan jas lengkapnya. Diperhatikannya Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sangat asing.

" Yeobo, ayo duduk sini dulu. Ada yang ingin dikatakan Yesungie pada kita "

Tanpa berkata apa - apa Kangin langsung mendudukkan dirinya disamping Leeteuk sang isteri. Diperhatikannya dengan saksama Yesung dan Kyuhyun bergantian. " Siapa dia? "

Deg!

Mendadak Kyuhyun gugup mendengar suara berat namja bertubuh kekar dihadapannya, tapi dia berusaha untuk terlihat tenang dan menggenggam jemari Yesung dengan erat.

" Dia Cho Kyuhyun teman Yesung " Jawab Leeteuk.

Kangin mengerutkan keningnya berpikir. " Cho Kyuhyun? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar namanya. Ah! Bukankah kau anak dari Cho Hangeng dan Cho Heechul? "

" Nde ahjussi! " Sahut Kyuhyun tenang.

" Wahh.. Appamu dan ahjussi adalah rekan kerja, tidak kusangka ternyata kau dan Yesung berteman " Ujar Kangin sambil tersenyum dan melonggarkan dasinya.

" Benarkah? Senang bertemu dengan anda ahjussi " Kyuhyun berdiri kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya dihadapan Kangin yang hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

" Kau tidak perlu seperti itu, duduklah " Kyuhyun kembali duduk ditempatnya, dan kembali menggenggam tangan Yesung.

" Ohya! Yesungie, apa yang ingin kau katakan pada eomma dan appa? "

Yesung semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatapnya dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Yesung menghela nafas panjang kemudian membuka suara. " Aku dan Kyuhyun berpacaran eomma! appa! "

Leeteuk tampak tersenyum lega, berbanding terbalik dengan Kangin. Wajah Kangin yang tadinya terlihat bersahabat kini berubah menyeramkan. " Mworago? Kalian berpacaran? "

" Nde, aku dan Yesung sudah berpacaran beberapa minggu yang lalu, aku mohon restui hubungan kami ahjussi! Ahjumma! "

" Tentu saja, kalian memang tampak serasi " Ujar Leeteuk membuat senyum Kyuhyun merekah. Tapi tidak dengan Yesung, dia tampak melirik takut Kangin yang menatap kearahnya dan Kyuhyun dengan dingin.

" Tidak! Kalian tidak boleh berpacaran! Putuskan hubungan kalian sekarang juga! "

" Yeobo " Leeteuk memegang tangan Kangin.

Kangin menyentak tangan Leeteuk dan berdiri. " Apa kalian tidak mendengar ucapanku? Aku ingin kalian memutuskan hubungan kalian saat ini juga! "

" Hajiman ahjussi, kami tidak mungkin memutuskan hubungan kami begitu saja! Kami sudah saling mencintai " Ujar Kyuhyun memberanikan diri. Meski sebenarnya dia takut, tapi demi rasa cintanya pada Yesung dia rela melakukan apa saja, bahkan jika Kangin memukul dan mengusirnya dengan kasar sekalipun.

" Cinta? Apa yang kalian ketahui tentang cinta? Anak muda seperti kalian seharusnya lebih fokus pada sekolah kalian, bukannya malah berpacaran seperti ini "

" Cinta akan tumbuh kapan saja ahjussi. Bila sudah waktunya, cinta pasti akan menghampiri orang yang menurutnya sudah pantas untuk merasakannya. Meskipun kami berpacaran, kami berdua tidak pernah sekalipun melupakan pelajaran kami, bahkan nilai kami terbilang sempurna diantara siswa lainnya "

" Berapa usiamu? "

" Enam belas ahjussi "

" Dan kau Yesungie, berapa usiamu? "

" Delapan belas appa "

" Kau dengar? Yesung bahkan lebih tua darimu, sebaiknya kau lupakan saja perasaanmu pada Yesung atau kau akan mengecewakan orang tuamu "

" Orang tuaku tidak akan kecewa ahjussi! Akan aku pastikan dia bangga dengan hubungan kami. Lagipula, cinta tidak mengenal usia ahjussi. Jika cinta sudah muncul, perbedaan usia, derajat, bahkan agama sekalipun tidak akan ada artinya, karena cinta itu buta "

" Seberapa besar cintamu terhadap Yesung? "

" Aku mencintainya melebihi luas bumi ini "

" Apa kau yakin bisa membahagiakan Yesung? "

" Aku sangat yakin! Aku akan membuatnya bahagia, dan tidak akan kubiarkan dia mengeluarkan air mata setetespun. "

Kangin menyeringai. " Ternyata kau bisa menjawab semua pertanyaanku dengan lancar. Tapi sayangnya, kau tetap harus melepaskan Yesung "

" Waeyo? Aku menjawabnya dengan lancar karena aku benar – benar mencintai Yesung hyung! " Yesung hanya mampu terdiam disamping Kyuhyun.

" Karena cinta tidak membutuhkan alasan dan cinta juga tidak bisa diukur. Tadi kau mengatakan bahwa kau tidak akan membuat Yesung menangis sedikitpun tapi kenyataannya, kau telah membuatnya menangis sekarang. Yesungie, masuk ke kamarmu sekarang! "

" Aku tidak bisa appa "

" Mworago? Kau sudah berani melawan appa? Cepat masuk kedalam kamarmu sekarang! " Kangin meninggikan suaranya.

" Aku bilang aku tidak bisa appa! " Yesung ikut meninggikan suaranya, Kangin terdiam. " Aku sedang mengandung anaknya " Yesung kembali memelankan suaranya.

Kangin dan Leeteuk tampak membulatkan matanya. " Yesungie~ " Lirih Leeteuk pelan.

Kyuhyun dan Yesung semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. " Aku hamil dan anak yang aku kandung adalah anak Kyuhyun. Jadi aku mohon jangan menyuruh kami untuk berpisah, aku tidak akan mungkin bisa hidup tanpa Kyuhyun disisiku, karena aku sangat mencintai dan membutuhkannya appa! Eomma! "

Kangin tampak sangat marah. " Jadi ini sebabnya kau mual – mual dan muntah, lalu kenapa kau merahasiakan hal ini dirumah sakit tadi? " Yesung tidak menjawab " Teukie – ah! bawa Yesungie kekamarnya! "

Leeteuk menatapnya. " Yeobo~ "

" Apa kau tidak dengar Park Jung soo? aku menyuruhmu untuk membawa Yesung ke kamarnya! "

Leeteuk terdiam, jika Kangin sudah menyebut nama aslinya maka Kangin benar – benar sangat marah. Dengan langkah pelan dia mendekati Yesung dan mengajaknya untuk masuk ke kamarnya. " Ayo masuk ke kamarmu sekarang Yesungie "

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya. " Sirheo eomma! Aku tidak mau masuk! "

" Yesungie! Turuti perintah appamu saat ini, atau Kyuhyun akan terluka " Bisik Leeteuk tepat ditelinga Yesung. Yesung menatap Kyuhyun yang tampak menyuruhnya untuk masuk ke kamarnya saja, dia tidak mau terjadi apa – apa dengan bayinya jika terus – terusan berada disana dan mendapat bentakan. Yesung dengan perlahan beranjak dari sana. Meski kakinya sedang melangkah, tapi tatapan matanya tetap tertuju pada Kyuhyun yang hanya memberinya senyuman menenangkan, hingga akhirnya dia masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Kini tinggal Kyuhyun dan Kangin. Kangin masih pada posisinya berdiri seperti tadi seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya, ditatapnya tajam Kyuhyun yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya. " Pulanglah nak! Tidak ada gunanya juga kau tinggal disini, karena aku tidak akan pernah mengubah keputusanku! "

" Ahjussi! Kenapa begitu sulit untuk menerima hubungan kami? "

" Dan kenapa kau begitu sulit untuk menuruti permintaanku? "

Kyuhyun terdiam tidak mampu berkata apa – apa lagi, ternyata Kangin jauh lebih keras dari appanya. Kalau begini caranya dia tidak akan bisa dengan mudah untuk meluluhkan hati Kangin yang sekeras batu itu. Dia pikir Kangin akan menerima hubungannya dengan Yesung dengan mudah, mengingat Kangin dan kedua orang tuanya saling mengenal satu sama lain. Tapi ternyata perkiraannya salah besar.

" Pulanglah "

" Aku tidak akan pulang sebelum aku mendapat restu dari ahjussi "

" Kenapa kau keras kepala seperti ini? Sudah aku katakan, aku tidak akan pernah mengubah keputusanku. Sekali aku bilang tidak, maka jawabannya tetap tidak! Lagipula kalian berdua masih sekolah, jadi tidak mungkin kalian menikah dengan usia muda seperti ini. Jadi sekarang pulanglah, sebelum aku menyeretmu keluar "

" Aku tidak akan pulang ahjussi! Cukup ahjussi mengucapkan kata merestui maka aku akan langsung pulang "

Kangin tampak sangat marah. " Neo jinjjja! Apa kata – kataku tadi masih kurang jelas?! Aku bilang tidak ya tidak! Sekarang keluar dari rumahku dan jangan pernah datang lagi " Kangin menarik paksa Kyuhyun dan menyeretnya keluar dari rumahnya. Didorongnya dengan kasar Kyuhyun setelah mereka sudah berada didepan rumah. " Jangan pernah menunjukkan wajahmu dihadapanku lagi! "

Kyuhyun dengan segera memeluk kaki Kangin yang akan masuk kembali ke dalam rumah mewahnya. " Aku mohon ahjussi. Yesung hyung tengah mengandung anakku, aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya melahirkan tanpa ayah "

" Aku cukup menyuruhnya untuk menggugurkan kandungannya, maka semua masalah selesai "

Kyuhyun refleks melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kangin tidak percaya. " Kenapa ahjussi begitu tega membunuh bayi yang tidak berdosa dan tidak tahu apa –apa itu? "

" Karena aku tidak menginginkannya, dan aku rasa bayi itu juga tidak ingin terlahir di dunia yang kejam ini " Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kangin langsung masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan membanting pintu yang menimbulkan suara debuman yang sangat keras.

Kyuhyun terduduk dengan lemas di rerumputan, di dongakkannya kepalanya menatap ke atas. Di atas sana Yesung tengah menatapnya dengan sayu di balik kaca jendela. Di paksakannya sebuah senyuman dan membisikkan sebuah kata menenangkan, meski dia tahu itu tidak akan membuat Yesung tenang dengan melihat keadaannya yang tampak kacau. Setelah beberapa menit terduduk seperti orang tidak waras didepan rumah orang, Kyuhyun kemudian memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Dimasukinya mobilnya dan segera saja dia tancap gas meninggalkan rumah Yesung.

Yesung terus memperhatikan mobil Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh, tanpa disadarinya air mata mengalir dikedua pipinya. Mungkin dia tidak sadar bahwa sebenarnya hatinya sudah sepenuhnya dimiliki oleh Kyuhyun. Jika tidak, tidak mungkin dia berusaha meminta restu dari appanya. Meski sebenarnya itu dia lakukan demi bayi yang tengah dikandungnya, tapi tetap saja dia melakukan hal itu atas dasar rasa cintanya pada namja tampan tersebut.

Leeteuk disampingnya hanya bisa menatapnya prihatin, disentuhnya pundak Yesung dengan pelan. Yesung tersentak dan menatapnya dengan mata sembab. " Yang sabar yah chagiya! Eomma akan berusaha membantu untuk membujuk appamu "

Yesung langsung berhambur kepelukannya. " Gomawo eomma "

" Ne, cheonmaneyo! Uljima ne~ "

**.**

**.**

**…**

**T**

**B**

**C**

**…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Annyeong yeoreobun! Author comeback. Hehe.. masih adakah yang nungguin author? Atau setidaknya nungguin ff ini? **

**Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena update yang sangat lama ditambah chapternya yang sangat pendek. Tapi Insya Allah chapter depan bakalan di panjangin plus ada adegan nc-nya juga. Yaksok! Tapi abis lebaran yah! Kkk.. **

**Yasudah, sekarang waktunya ngebalas review.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan review:**

**Ajib4ff:** Tbc memang dibuat untuk mengganggu. Wkwk.. ini udah dilanjut.. Gomawo..

**Cloud to Yeye 3424:** Maklumlah, authornya juga yadong, #plakk.. ini udah dilanjut, tapi kelamaan.. Endingnya tetap kyusung kok, gak mungkin ada wonsung kan?

**Won:** Sesuai yang kamu inginkan KyuSung akan bersatu sebentar lagi, tinggal menghitung hari aja. kkk

**Aquila3424:** Banyak juga yah yang pengen KyuSung cepet nikah. Tapi nikahnya ditunda aja dulu, ntar kalo mereka udah pada lulus SMA..

**Hera3424:** Jelas donk anaknya Kyu, masa anaknya Siwon. Wkwkwk.. wahh.. Yesung ngidamnya gak bakalan aneh-aneh kok, tapi cukup buat Kyuhyun kelabakan. Hahaha.. ini udah dilanjut..

**ranimaharsi:** Tebakan yang benar! Ini udah dilanjut.. mian gak bisa kilat.

**yeyepapo: **Gpp.. tapi ntar kalo udah ingat kasi tau aja judulnya, biar aku bisa baca juga. Hehe.. itu hanya firasat kamu aja, kyusung baik-baik aja tuh!

**TrinCloudsSparkyu:** Itu pasti anak kyu kok, gak mungkin kan anak siwon. Hehe.. gimana? Rasa penasarannya udah terjawab gak?

**SheftyClouds:** Reaksi fans Yesung bakal di ungkap di chapt selanjutnya, makanya ikutin terus kelanjutan ff ini.. kkk..

**LalaClouds:** Udah mewakili kok! XD Gomawo udah bersedia mereview.. ini udah dilanjut, mian kelamaan.. #bow

** :** Cuma jaim dikit kok! Kkk. kyu mau tanggung jawab uda pasti, tinggal gimana caranya buat ngeluluhin hati kangin aja.

**Yesunghyunggue90:** Kalo gak ada tbc gak bakalan bersambung ceritanya. Hehe.. kyu pasti bertanggung jawab kok, dia kan namja setia. kelamaan. Mian updatenya.

**aku suka ff:** Ne itu typo chingu, mian yah! Ini udah dilanjut.

**Lylyda:** Tenang, gak perlu terburu-buru buat nikahin kyusung, ntar kalo mereka udah pada siap pasti nikah sendiri kok. Wkwkwk.

**libra love clouds:** Udah terbayar kan rasa penasarannya? Hehe.. ini udah dilanjut.

**Kjwzz:** Happy ending udah pasti, kamu tenang aja. Ini udah dilanjut.

**Oh Hyunsung:** Dedek baru? Sejak kapan kamu jadi anaknya Kyusung? #plakk

**KyundaClouds:** Gpp! Telat dikit gak masalah. Nc-nya ditunda dulu yah, ntar chapter depan. Mian gak bisa update kilat..

**Yanie: **Kyusung bakalan nikah udah pasti, kalau mereka gak mau author paksain deh! Kkk.. ini udah dilanjut.

**tety sinaga:** Seneng banget sih tau Yesung hamil. XD gomawo ne!

**Cloud Prince:** Tenang! Kan masih ada aku yang bisa ngegantiin Yesung disisi kamu. Wkwkwk.. mian yah, nc-nya belum dimunculin dulu disini, tapi ntar di chapt selanjutnya.

**Tiaa:** Kurang sweet yah? Terus kalo dichapt ini apa udah sweet? Memang agak terburu-buru sih buatnya biar cepat selesai ceritanya. Hehe.. mian gak bisa uplat..

**Liekyusung:** Gwaenchanha.. gomawo ne!

**Mira3424:** Ini udah dilanjut saeng. Udah terbayarkan rasa penasarannya? Gomawo ne…

**Guest:** Ne, annyeong.. salam kenal yah! Ini udah dilanjut..

**Han eun ae:** Hahh.. kirain mo kritik apaan.. iya, ntar dipanjangin kok. Ini udah dilanjut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**…****..**

**Okey.. the last!**

**Mind to review again?**

**It Is You**

**KyuSung! Slight WonSung!**

**Rate T**

**By Iekha12693**

**M-Preg, AU**

**Chapter : 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**%KyuSung%**

Sebuah taxi berhenti tepat di hadapan Namsan Tower yang menjulang tinggi. Seorang namja turun dari taxi tersebut setelah sebelumnya membayar tagihannya. Namja itu memandang ujung menara di hadapannya dengan wajah datar, dengan langkah pelan dia berjalan mendekati sebuah kursi berwarna putih. Ditatapnya setiap orang yang berlalu lalang dihadapannya, sekedar untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya menunggu seseorang. Dihelanya nafasnya sebentar kemudian melihat jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelengan tangannya yang ramping.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, sebuah Ferrari Sapphire Blue berhenti tidak terlalu jauh dihadapannya. Seosok namja tampan yang sudah ditunggunya sejak tadi keluar dari mobil tersebut dan berjalan menghampirinya. Namja itu duduk tepat disampingnya dan menatanya dengan raut wajah senang sekaligus khawatir.

" Kenapa kau tidak datang ke sekolah tadi? Dan, kenapa kau mengajakku bertemu disini? "

Yesung tidak langsung menjawab, ditundukkannya kepalanya sambil kedua tangannya meremas – remas ujung kaosnya dengan gugup. 'Apa aku harus memberitahunya sekarang? Tapi aku takut jika dia tidak mau menerimanya' Dia terus sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya, mengindahkan tatapan heran dari namja disampingnya.

" Yesungie! Waeyo? "

Yesung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap namja disampingnya dengan wajah serius. " Kyu! A-aku…. "

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. " Kau kenapa? "

Yesung menggigit bibir bawahnya dan kembali menundukkan wajahnya. " Aku… A-aku.. "

" Kau kenapa Sungie? Apa yang terjadi denganmu? " Tanya Kyuhyun mulai tidak sabar.

Yesung mengangkat wajahnya. " Aku hamil Kyuhyun – ah! Dan ini anakmu " Ujarnya cepat sambil memperhatikan reaksi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berdiri dengan wajah kaget. " M-mwo? Kau hamil? " Yesung mengangguk lemas.

Kyuhyun tidak mengeluarkan suara lagi, dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain dengan wajah yang tampak gelisah. Perlahan – lahan Yesung menundukkan kembali wajahnya, dia sangat kecewa dengan reaksi Kyuhyun. Dari awal dia memang sudah mengira bahwa Kyuhyun pasti tidak akan mau menerima kehamilannya, tapi meskipun begitu dia berharap Kyuhyun tidak akan menyuruhnya untuk menggugurkan kandungannya.

" AKHIRNYA AKU AKAN MENJADI SEORANG AYAH! YEAAHHH… "

Yesung sontak mengangkat wajahnya mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun, ditatapnya Kyuhyun yang saat itu juga menatapnya dengan senyuman lebar diwajahnya. " Kyu! " Lirihnya pelan.

Kyuhyun mendekatinya dan langsung memeluknya. " Gomawo Yesungie! Ini adalah kabar yang sangat menggembirakan. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, tapi aku sangat senang mendengarnya. Gomawoyo.. Saranghae!"

Setetes liquid bening mengalir dari sudut mata Yesung, tangannya dengan cepat langsung bergerak membalas pelukan Kyuhyun dengan erat. Ternyata dugaannya tadi salah besar, Kyuhyun mau menerima kehamilannya dengan mudah.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap dalam mata Yesung. " Kau tidak bercanda 'kan? Itu serius 'kan? "

" Aku tidak bercanda Kyu! Aku serius. "

Kyuhyun langsung berjongkok dihadapan Yesung dan mendekatkan telinganya diperut Yesung yang masih rata. Yesung tersenyum geli melihatnya, diusapnya kepala Kyuhyun yang masih setia menempelkan telinganya keperutnya.

Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya dengan wajah cemberut. " Kenapa tidak ada pergerakan apa – apa yah? "

Yesung tertawa pelan. " Tentu saja Kyu! Kehamilanku 'kan baru dua minggu. "

Kyuhyun kembali duduk dikursinya. " Ohya! Tadi kenapa kau tidak datang kesekolah? "

" Panggil aku hyung! Aku lebih tua darimu "

" Ah! Ne.. Terus kenapa kau tidak datang kesekolah hyung? "

" Tadi aku kerumah sakit untuk memeriksakan keadaanku "

" Oh begitu. Terus, apa kedua orang tuamu sudah mengetahui hal ini? "

Yesung mengalihkan tatapannya kedepan. " Mereka sama sekali belum mengetahuinya. Meski mereka yang membawaku kerumah sakit, tapi aku tidak memberitahu mereka tentang ini. "

" Wae? Bukankah lebih bagus jika mereka mengetahuinya? "

" Tidak semudah itu Kyuhyun – ah! Aku takut mereka tidak akan mau menerima kehamilanku "

Kyuhyun menyentuh kedua pipi Yesung agar menatapnya. " Kau tidak perlu takut, aku akan menemanimu. Kita katakan pada mereka soal ini bersama – sama "

" Jinjjayo? "

" Ne! Kita temui mereka sekarang "

" Ne, kajja "

**%KyuSung%**

Kyuhyun mengendarai Ferrari Sapphire Bluenya dengan santai diantara kendaraan lainnya, tatapan matanya fokus kedepan. Disampingnya, Yesung duduk dengan gelisah sambil sesekali menatap keluar jendela. Kyuhyun melirik sebentar kearahnya. " Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Semuanya akan baik – baik saja " Ujarnya menenangkan.

" Kau tidak mengenal appaku Kyu! Dia orangnya keras dan tegas jika sudah bersangkutan dengan hal yang tidak disukainya. "

" Kita belum tahu dia menerima hal ini atau tidak bukan? Jadi, kita berdoa saja appa dan eommamu mau menerima hal ini. "

" Yah! Semoga saja "

Mereka kembali terdiam. Kyuhyun kembali fokus pada jalanan dihadapannya, sedangkan Yesung kembali berkutat dengan berbagai pikiran negative dikepalanya.

" Tumben kau memakai mobil " Ujar Yesung memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi.

" Yah.. Setelah mengeluarkan jurus rayuanku yang paling ampuh, akhirnya aku bisa meluluhkan hati eommaku yang sangat cerewet itu, dan dia kemudian membantuku untuk merayu appaku "

" Benarkah? Memangnya kau merayu eommamu dengan cara apa? " Tanya Yesung penasaran, sepertinya dia sudah mulai melupakan kegelisahannya sejenak.

" Aku berjanji padanya untuk membelikannya perlengkapan make up yang sedang trend saat ini "

" Dan dia langsung menyetujuinya? "

" Tentu saja. Eommaku itu tipe orang yang sangat memperhatikan penampilannya, jadi dia selalu up to date tentang make up terbaru yang sangat bagus dan menarik "

" Haha.. Eommamu pasti sangat cantik "

" Ne, eommaku memang cantik. Tapi ada yang lebih cantik darinya "

" Nugu? "

Kyuhyun tersenyum tanpa menolehkan wajahnya menatap Yesung " Dia orang yang sedang duduk disampingku saat ini "

Semburat merah perlahan muncul dikedua pipi Yesung " Jangan bercanda " Ujarnya seraya memukul lengan atas Kyuhyun pelan.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. " Anio! Aku tidak sedang bercanda. Aku mengatakannya dengan serius. Kau memang cantik, dan itu kenyataannya. "

" Tapi aku namja Kyu.. "

" Hahaha memangnya kenapa kalau kau namja? Apa salah jika seorang namja cantik? "

" Memang tidak salah, tapi aku ini bukan cantik melainkan tampan "

" Oh yeah? Bagian mana yang menurutmu tampan? "

" Semuanya! Jika aku tidak tampan, tidak mungkin para yeoja disekolah kita mengidolakanku dan berlomba – lomba untuk menjadi yeojachinguku "

" Mereka itu buta karena tidak bisa melihat wajahmu dengan jelas. Kau itu tidak ada tampan – tampannya sama sekali, yang ada kau itu cantik "

Yesung tidak menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun, dia hanya terdiam sembari mempoutkan bibirnya. " Terserah kau sajalah! Aku capek adu mulut denganmu "

Kyuhyun terkekeh. " Jangan cemberut begitu dong chagiya! Kau 'kan memang cantik, jadi terima saja kenyataan itu "

Yesung semakin mempoutkan bibirnya dan tangan kirinya langsung mencubit pinggang Kyuhyun dengan keras.

" Aww appo! "

" Rasakan itu " Ujar Yesung dan kembali menatap keluar jendela. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan menatap Yesung sekilas lalu kembali fokus pada jalanan didepannya.

" Dimana rumahmu? " Tanya Kyuhyun setelah mereka sempat terdiam sebentar.

Yesung menatap kearah depan. " Lurus saja, kemudian belok kiri "

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti arahan Yesung. Mereka akhirnya tiba didepan sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar namun cukup mewah jika dibandingkan dengan rumah – rumah lainnya. Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya ditempat yang menurutnya tepat, dia kemudian turun dari mobil miliknya bersamaan dengan Yesung.

**%KyuSung%**

Yesung melangkah terlebih dahulu memasuki rumahnya diikuti Kyuhyun dibelakang. " Aku pulang " Serunya.

Leeteuk muncul dari arah dapur dengan senyum menghiasi wajah malaikatnya. " Kau sudah pulang? " Tatapannya kemudian beralih menatap Kyuhyun yang berdiri tepat disamping Yesung. " Dia… "

" Dia Kyuhyun eomma! " Ucap Yesung cepat.

" Ohh.. Namja yang kau ceritakan kemarin 'kan? " Yesung hanya mengangguk.

" Annyeong hasimnika ahjumma " Ujar Kyuhyun seraya membungkukkan badannya dihadapan Leeteuk.

" Ne annyeong! Kau tidak perlu seformal itu. Ayo silahkan duduk. "

" Ne, gomawo ahjumma " Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah Leeteuk dan Yesung yang berjalan menuju sofa diruang tamu.

" Ahjumma tinggal sebentar yah! Anggap saja rumah ini seperti rumahmu sendiri "

" Nde ahjumma "

Leeteuk berlalu dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Yesung yang duduk berdampingan disofa. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Leeteuk muncul sambil membawa sebuah nampan yang diatasnya terdapat dua gelas berisi minuman dan beberapa cupcake.

" Anda tidak perlu repot – repot ahjumma! " Ucap Kyuhyun merasa tidak enak.

Leeteuk tersenyum. " Tidak apa – apa, ahjumma tidak merasa repot sama sekali. Ahjumma malah senang akhirnya Yesung membawa temannya datang kerumah. Silahkan diminum "

Kyuhyun mengangguk canggung dan mengambil gelas yang diberikan Yesung kemudian meminum isinya sedikitnya.

" Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan eomma " Ucap Yesung serius.

Leeteuk menatapnya. " Apa? "

Yesung dan Kyuhyun saling bertatapan sejenak. " Tapi sebelumnya dimana appa? "

" Appamu sedang dikantor, tadi ada urusan mendadak. Tapi sebentar lagi dia akan pulang "

Tepat setelah Leeteuk mengakhiri kalimatnya, Kangin muncul dari arah pintu dengan stelan jas lengkapnya. Diperhatikannya Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sangat asing.

" Yeobo, ayo duduk sini dulu. Ada yang ingin dikatakan Yesungie pada kita "

Tanpa berkata apa - apa Kangin langsung mendudukkan dirinya disamping Leeteuk sang isteri. Diperhatikannya dengan saksama Yesung dan Kyuhyun bergantian. " Siapa dia? "

Deg!

Mendadak Kyuhyun gugup mendengar suara berat namja bertubuh kekar dihadapannya, tapi dia berusaha untuk terlihat tenang dan menggenggam jemari Yesung dengan erat.

" Dia Cho Kyuhyun teman Yesung " Jawab Leeteuk.

Kangin mengerutkan keningnya berpikir. " Cho Kyuhyun? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar namanya. Ah! Bukankah kau anak dari Cho Hangeng dan Cho Heechul? "

" Nde ahjussi! " Sahut Kyuhyun tenang.

" Wahh.. Appamu dan ahjussi adalah rekan kerja, tidak kusangka ternyata kau dan Yesung berteman " Ujar Kangin sambil tersenyum dan melonggarkan dasinya.

" Benarkah? Senang bertemu dengan anda ahjussi " Kyuhyun berdiri kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya dihadapan Kangin yang hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

" Kau tidak perlu seperti itu, duduklah " Kyuhyun kembali duduk ditempatnya, dan kembali menggenggam tangan Yesung.

" Ohya! Yesungie, apa yang ingin kau katakan pada eomma dan appa? "

Yesung semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatapnya dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Yesung menghela nafas panjang kemudian membuka suara. " Aku dan Kyuhyun berpacaran eomma! appa! "

Leeteuk tampak tersenyum lega, berbanding terbalik dengan Kangin. Wajah Kangin yang tadinya terlihat bersahabat kini berubah menyeramkan. " Mworago? Kalian berpacaran? "

" Nde, aku dan Yesung sudah berpacaran beberapa minggu yang lalu, aku mohon restui hubungan kami ahjussi! Ahjumma! "

" Tentu saja, kalian memang tampak serasi " Ujar Leeteuk membuat senyum Kyuhyun merekah. Tapi tidak dengan Yesung, dia tampak melirik takut Kangin yang menatap kearahnya dan Kyuhyun dengan dingin.

" Tidak! Kalian tidak boleh berpacaran! Putuskan hubungan kalian sekarang juga! "

" Yeobo " Leeteuk memegang tangan Kangin.

Kangin menyentak tangan Leeteuk dan berdiri. " Apa kalian tidak mendengar ucapanku? Aku ingin kalian memutuskan hubungan kalian saat ini juga! "

" Hajiman ahjussi, kami tidak mungkin memutuskan hubungan kami begitu saja! Kami sudah saling mencintai " Ujar Kyuhyun memberanikan diri. Meski sebenarnya dia takut, tapi demi rasa cintanya pada Yesung dia rela melakukan apa saja, bahkan jika Kangin memukul dan mengusirnya dengan kasar sekalipun.

" Cinta? Apa yang kalian ketahui tentang cinta? Anak muda seperti kalian seharusnya lebih fokus pada sekolah kalian, bukannya malah berpacaran seperti ini "

" Cinta akan tumbuh kapan saja ahjussi. Bila sudah waktunya, cinta pasti akan menghampiri orang yang menurutnya sudah pantas untuk merasakannya. Meskipun kami berpacaran, kami berdua tidak pernah sekalipun melupakan pelajaran kami, bahkan nilai kami terbilang sempurna diantara siswa lainnya "

" Berapa usiamu? "

" Enam belas ahjussi "

" Dan kau Yesungie, berapa usiamu? "

" Delapan belas appa "

" Kau dengar? Yesung bahkan lebih tua darimu, sebaiknya kau lupakan saja perasaanmu pada Yesung atau kau akan mengecewakan orang tuamu "

" Orang tuaku tidak akan kecewa ahjussi! Akan aku pastikan dia bangga dengan hubungan kami. Lagipula, cinta tidak mengenal usia ahjussi. Jika cinta sudah muncul, perbedaan usia, derajat, bahkan agama sekalipun tidak akan ada artinya, karena cinta itu buta "

" Seberapa besar cintamu terhadap Yesung? "

" Aku mencintainya melebihi luas bumi ini "

" Apa kau yakin bisa membahagiakan Yesung? "

" Aku sangat yakin! Aku akan membuatnya bahagia, dan tidak akan kubiarkan dia mengeluarkan air mata setetespun. "

Kangin menyeringai. " Ternyata kau bisa menjawab semua pertanyaanku dengan lancar. Tapi sayangnya, kau tetap harus melepaskan Yesung "

" Waeyo? Aku menjawabnya dengan lancar karena aku benar – benar mencintai Yesung hyung! " Yesung hanya mampu terdiam disamping Kyuhyun.

" Karena cinta tidak membutuhkan alasan dan cinta juga tidak bisa diukur. Tadi kau mengatakan bahwa kau tidak akan membuat Yesung menangis sedikitpun tapi kenyataannya, kau telah membuatnya menangis sekarang. Yesungie, masuk ke kamarmu sekarang! "

" Aku tidak bisa appa "

" Mworago? Kau sudah berani melawan appa? Cepat masuk kedalam kamarmu sekarang! " Kangin meninggikan suaranya.

" Aku bilang aku tidak bisa appa! " Yesung ikut meninggikan suaranya, Kangin terdiam. " Aku sedang mengandung anaknya " Yesung kembali memelankan suaranya.

Kangin dan Leeteuk tampak membulatkan matanya. " Yesungie~ " Lirih Leeteuk pelan.

Kyuhyun dan Yesung semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. " Aku hamil dan anak yang aku kandung adalah anak Kyuhyun. Jadi aku mohon jangan menyuruh kami untuk berpisah, aku tidak akan mungkin bisa hidup tanpa Kyuhyun disisiku, karena aku sangat mencintai dan membutuhkannya appa! Eomma! "

Kangin tampak sangat marah. " Jadi ini sebabnya kau mual – mual dan muntah, lalu kenapa kau merahasiakan hal ini dirumah sakit tadi? " Yesung tidak menjawab " Teukie – ah! bawa Yesungie kekamarnya! "

Leeteuk menatapnya. " Yeobo~ "

" Apa kau tidak dengar Park Jung soo? aku menyuruhmu untuk membawa Yesung ke kamarnya! "

Leeteuk terdiam, jika Kangin sudah menyebut nama aslinya maka Kangin benar – benar sangat marah. Dengan langkah pelan dia mendekati Yesung dan mengajaknya untuk masuk ke kamarnya. " Ayo masuk ke kamarmu sekarang Yesungie "

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya. " Sirheo eomma! Aku tidak mau masuk! "

" Yesungie! Turuti perintah appamu saat ini, atau Kyuhyun akan terluka " Bisik Leeteuk tepat ditelinga Yesung. Yesung menatap Kyuhyun yang tampak menyuruhnya untuk masuk ke kamarnya saja, dia tidak mau terjadi apa – apa dengan bayinya jika terus – terusan berada disana dan mendapat bentakan. Yesung dengan perlahan beranjak dari sana. Meski kakinya sedang melangkah, tapi tatapan matanya tetap tertuju pada Kyuhyun yang hanya memberinya senyuman menenangkan, hingga akhirnya dia masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Kini tinggal Kyuhyun dan Kangin. Kangin masih pada posisinya berdiri seperti tadi seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya, ditatapnya tajam Kyuhyun yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya. " Pulanglah nak! Tidak ada gunanya juga kau tinggal disini, karena aku tidak akan pernah mengubah keputusanku! "

" Ahjussi! Kenapa begitu sulit untuk menerima hubungan kami? "

" Dan kenapa kau begitu sulit untuk menuruti permintaanku? "

Kyuhyun terdiam tidak mampu berkata apa – apa lagi, ternyata Kangin jauh lebih keras dari appanya. Kalau begini caranya dia tidak akan bisa dengan mudah untuk meluluhkan hati Kangin yang sekeras batu itu. Dia pikir Kangin akan menerima hubungannya dengan Yesung dengan mudah, mengingat Kangin dan kedua orang tuanya saling mengenal satu sama lain. Tapi ternyata perkiraannya salah besar.

" Pulanglah "

" Aku tidak akan pulang sebelum aku mendapat restu dari ahjussi "

" Kenapa kau keras kepala seperti ini? Sudah aku katakan, aku tidak akan pernah mengubah keputusanku. Sekali aku bilang tidak, maka jawabannya tetap tidak! Lagipula kalian berdua masih sekolah, jadi tidak mungkin kalian menikah dengan usia muda seperti ini. Jadi sekarang pulanglah, sebelum aku menyeretmu keluar "

" Aku tidak akan pulang ahjussi! Cukup ahjussi mengucapkan kata merestui maka aku akan langsung pulang "

Kangin tampak sangat marah. " Neo jinjjja! Apa kata – kataku tadi masih kurang jelas?! Aku bilang tidak ya tidak! Sekarang keluar dari rumahku dan jangan pernah datang lagi " Kangin menarik paksa Kyuhyun dan menyeretnya keluar dari rumahnya. Didorongnya dengan kasar Kyuhyun setelah mereka sudah berada didepan rumah. " Jangan pernah menunjukkan wajahmu dihadapanku lagi! "

Kyuhyun dengan segera memeluk kaki Kangin yang akan masuk kembali ke dalam rumah mewahnya. " Aku mohon ahjussi. Yesung hyung tengah mengandung anakku, aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya melahirkan tanpa ayah "

" Aku cukup menyuruhnya untuk menggugurkan kandungannya, maka semua masalah selesai "

Kyuhyun refleks melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kangin tidak percaya. " Kenapa ahjussi begitu tega membunuh bayi yang tidak berdosa dan tidak tahu apa –apa itu? "

" Karena aku tidak menginginkannya, dan aku rasa bayi itu juga tidak ingin terlahir di dunia yang kejam ini " Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kangin langsung masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan membanting pintu yang menimbulkan suara debuman yang sangat keras.

Kyuhyun terduduk dengan lemas di rerumputan, di dongakkannya kepalanya menatap ke atas. Di atas sana Yesung tengah menatapnya dengan sayu di balik kaca jendela. Di paksakannya sebuah senyuman dan membisikkan sebuah kata menenangkan, meski dia tahu itu tidak akan membuat Yesung tenang dengan melihat keadaannya yang tampak kacau. Setelah beberapa menit terduduk seperti orang tidak waras didepan rumah orang, Kyuhyun kemudian memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Dimasukinya mobilnya dan segera saja dia tancap gas meninggalkan rumah Yesung.

Yesung terus memperhatikan mobil Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh, tanpa disadarinya air mata mengalir dikedua pipinya. Mungkin dia tidak sadar bahwa sebenarnya hatinya sudah sepenuhnya dimiliki oleh Kyuhyun. Jika tidak, tidak mungkin dia berusaha meminta restu dari appanya. Meski sebenarnya itu dia lakukan demi bayi yang tengah dikandungnya, tapi tetap saja dia melakukan hal itu atas dasar rasa cintanya pada namja tampan tersebut.

Leeteuk disampingnya hanya bisa menatapnya prihatin, disentuhnya pundak Yesung dengan pelan. Yesung tersentak dan menatapnya dengan mata sembab. " Yang sabar yah chagiya! Eomma akan berusaha membantu untuk membujuk appamu "

Yesung langsung berhambur kepelukannya. " Gomawo eomma "

" Ne, cheonmaneyo! Uljima ne~ "

**.**

**.**

**…**

**T**

**B**

**C**

**…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Annyeong yeoreobun! Author comeback. Hehe.. masih adakah yang nungguin author? Atau setidaknya nungguin ff ini? **

**Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena update yang sangat lama ditambah chapternya yang sangat pendek. Tapi Insya Allah chapter depan bakalan di panjangin plus ada adegan nc-nya juga. Yaksok! Tapi abis lebaran yah! Kkk.. **

**Yasudah, sekarang waktunya ngebalas review.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan review:**

**Ajib4ff:** Tbc memang dibuat untuk mengganggu. Wkwk.. ini udah dilanjut.. Gomawo..

**Cloud to Yeye 3424:** Maklumlah, authornya juga yadong, #plakk.. ini udah dilanjut, tapi kelamaan.. Endingnya tetap kyusung kok, gak mungkin ada wonsung kan?

**Won:** Sesuai yang kamu inginkan KyuSung akan bersatu sebentar lagi, tinggal menghitung hari aja. kkk

**Aquila3424:** Banyak juga yah yang pengen KyuSung cepet nikah. Tapi nikahnya ditunda aja dulu, ntar kalo mereka udah pada lulus SMA..

**Hera3424:** Jelas donk anaknya Kyu, masa anaknya Siwon. Wkwkwk.. wahh.. Yesung ngidamnya gak bakalan aneh-aneh kok, tapi cukup buat Kyuhyun kelabakan. Hahaha.. ini udah dilanjut..

**ranimaharsi:** Tebakan yang benar! Ini udah dilanjut.. mian gak bisa kilat.

**yeyepapo: **Gpp.. tapi ntar kalo udah ingat kasi tau aja judulnya, biar aku bisa baca juga. Hehe.. itu hanya firasat kamu aja, kyusung baik-baik aja tuh!

**TrinCloudsSparkyu:** Itu pasti anak kyu kok, gak mungkin kan anak siwon. Hehe.. gimana? Rasa penasarannya udah terjawab gak?

**SheftyClouds:** Reaksi fans Yesung bakal di ungkap di chapt selanjutnya, makanya ikutin terus kelanjutan ff ini.. kkk..

**LalaClouds:** Udah mewakili kok! XD Gomawo udah bersedia mereview.. ini udah dilanjut, mian kelamaan.. #bow

** :** Cuma jaim dikit kok! Kkk. kyu mau tanggung jawab uda pasti, tinggal gimana caranya buat ngeluluhin hati kangin aja.

**Yesunghyunggue90:** Kalo gak ada tbc gak bakalan bersambung ceritanya. Hehe.. kyu pasti bertanggung jawab kok, dia kan namja setia. kelamaan. Mian updatenya.

**aku suka ff:** Ne itu typo chingu, mian yah! Ini udah dilanjut.

**Lylyda:** Tenang, gak perlu terburu-buru buat nikahin kyusung, ntar kalo mereka udah pada siap pasti nikah sendiri kok. Wkwkwk.

**libra love clouds:** Udah terbayar kan rasa penasarannya? Hehe.. ini udah dilanjut.

**Kjwzz:** Happy ending udah pasti, kamu tenang aja. Ini udah dilanjut.

**Oh Hyunsung:** Dedek baru? Sejak kapan kamu jadi anaknya Kyusung? #plakk

**KyundaClouds:** Gpp! Telat dikit gak masalah. Nc-nya ditunda dulu yah, ntar chapter depan. Mian gak bisa update kilat..

**Yanie: **Kyusung bakalan nikah udah pasti, kalau mereka gak mau author paksain deh! Kkk.. ini udah dilanjut.

**tety sinaga:** Seneng banget sih tau Yesung hamil. XD gomawo ne!

**Cloud Prince:** Tenang! Kan masih ada aku yang bisa ngegantiin Yesung disisi kamu. Wkwkwk.. mian yah, nc-nya belum dimunculin dulu disini, tapi ntar di chapt selanjutnya.

**Tiaa:** Kurang sweet yah? Terus kalo dichapt ini apa udah sweet? Memang agak terburu-buru sih buatnya biar cepat selesai ceritanya. Hehe.. mian gak bisa uplat..

**Liekyusung:** Gwaenchanha.. gomawo ne!

**Mira3424:** Ini udah dilanjut saeng. Udah terbayarkan rasa penasarannya? Gomawo ne…

**Guest:** Ne, annyeong.. salam kenal yah! Ini udah dilanjut..

**Han eun ae:** Hahh.. kirain mo kritik apaan.. iya, ntar dipanjangin kok. Ini udah dilanjut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**…****..**

**Okey.. the last!**

**Mind to review again?**


	7. Chapter 7

**It Is You**

**KyuSung! Slight WonSung!**

**Rate T**

**By Iekha12693**

**M-Preg, AU**

**Chapter : 7 ( END )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**%KyuSung%**

Pagi yang cerah menyambut hari ini. Burung – burung berkicauan di langit biru, mengiringi langkah sang surya menuju singgahsananya, untuk menggantikan tugas sang rembulan yang telah menyinari malam dan membagi kehangatannya pada setiap makhluk hidup yang ada di muka bumi.

Beberapa orang terlihat sudah sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing – masing. Tak terkecuali seorang namja tampan yang tengah sibuk merapikan penampilannya di depan cermin.

" KYUNNIE~ AYO CEPAT TURUN SARAPAN, KITA BISA TERLAMBAT KE SEKOLAH NANTINYA "

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya jengah, hyung-nya itu memang sangat suka berteriak di pagi hari. Jika biasanya dia akan balik berteriak dengan kata – katanya yang pedas maka lain halnya dengan hari ini, namja jangkung itu hanya bisa mendengus kesal dan beranjak dari posisinya. Berjalan menuju ranjang dan mengambil ranselnya kemudian keluar dari kamarnya.

Di meja makan, tampak tiga namja yang sudah duduk di kursi milik mereka masing – masing. Namja berwajah chinesse yang duduk di ujung meja dengan koran yang terbuka lebar hampir menutupi sebagian wajahnya, namja cantik yang duduk di samping kanannya yang tengah menyendokkan nasi dan lauk pauk ke dalam piring namja chinesse tadi, dan seorang namja manis lagi yang tengah sibuk memasukkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya di kursi yang tepat berhadapan dengan namja cantik tadi.

Kyuhyun mendekat dan langsung duduk di kursi miliknya yang ada di samping kursi hyung-nya. Ryeowook melirik kearah Kyuhyun sebentar saat tak ada ucapan – ucapan kasar seperti biasa yang di dapatnya dari namdongsaengnya tersebut. " Kau kenapa? Tidak seperti biasanya " Tanyanya heran.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab, kedua tangannya dengan lemas menerima sebuah piring berisi nasi yang di berikan eomma-nya. Ryeowook melirik kearah eomma-nya yang hanya mengendikkan bahu cuek. Ryeowook memajukan bibirnya ke depan saat di tanggapi cuek oleh eomma dan namdongsaeng-nya, dan semakin maju lagi saat dia melihat appa-nya yang masih asyik membaca koran sambil sesekali memasukkan sesendok nasi ke mulutnya.

Suara derit kusri yang di dorong ke belakang membuat Ryeowook menoleh menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah berdiri, sambil menyampirkan ranselnya ke bahu kanannya, bersiap – siap untuk berangkat sekolah. " Aku sudah selesai, aku berangkat dulu " Ucapnya datar dan berlalu begitu saja, mengindahkan teriakan Ryeowook yang memintanya untuk menunggunya dan berangkat bersama.

Ryeowook dengan terburu – buru menghabiskan makanannya, setelah makanannya sudah habis, langsung saja di sambarnya ranselnya dan berlari menyusul Kyuhyun setelah mencium sekilas pipi eomma dan appa-nya. Dengan cepat di jalankannya mobilnya dan melaju dengan kecepatan sedang di jalanan, niatnya ingin mengajak Kyuhyun untuk berangkat sekolah bersama, tapi di urungkannya saat di lihatnya Kyuhyun sedang berbicara serius dengan namja yang di kenalnya sebagai namja paling populer di sekolahnya. Rasa penasaran dan keinginan untuk menguping pembicaraan kedua namja itu di tepisnya, dia bisa menanyakannya secara baik – baik pada Kyuhyun sepulang sekolah nanti. Dan dengan pikiran yang masih tertuju pada kedua namja yang masih setia berbicara serius di halte, dia menjalankan mobilnya cepat.

**%KyuSung%**

Kyuhyun duduk dengan pandangan kosong kedepan saat seseorang berjalan mendekat kearahnya, dengan perasaan malas dia menolehkan wajahnya menatap siapa yang datang. Setelah mengetahui siapa yang datang dia langsung berdiri menghadap namja itu. " Hyung! " Serunya. Namja yang di panggil hyung hanya diam dengan raut wajah sedih. " Hyung! Apa Kangin ahjussi sudah merestui hubungan kita? " Tanyanya was – was.

Yesung menggeleng lemah. " _Ajik_. Dan lebih parahnya lagi… aku di suruh pindah ke luar negeri " Lirihnya sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. " M-mwo? Ke luar negeri? Wae? "

" Tentu saja untuk memisahkan kita " Yesung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan sorot mata penuh kesedihan.

" Lalu… Apa kau akan pergi? "

" Tentu saja tidak! Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu Kyu… Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan orang yang aku cintai untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aku tidak mau.. hiks " Pertahanannya runtuh, isakan pilu terdengar kembali dari bibirnya.

Kyuhyun menarik Yesung ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Di usapnya kepala namja dalam pelukannya dengan sayang, sesekali mengecupnya singkat. " Uljima, aku akan menemui appamu lagi sepulang sekolah nanti. Dan aku tidak akan menyerah sebelum dia merestui hubungan kita " Ucapnya dengan yakin dan penuh percaya diri, membuat Yesung tersenyum tanpa sadar.

Bis yang biasa mereka tumpangi berhenti tepat di hadapan mereka. Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air mata Yesung dengan ibu jarinya. " Uljima ne! Semua akan baik – baik saja, kau tidak perlu khawatir, hanya butuh waktu sedikit dan semua masalah ini akan selesai, dan kita akan hidup bahagia bersama. " Senyuman menawan dan ucapan penuh keyakinan itu tak urung membuat Yesung bernafas lega dan ikut tersenyum. Dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam erat mereka menaiki bis dan membiarkan bis itu membawa mereka pada tempat tujuan.

**%KyuSung%**

Suasana di koridor sekolah langsung berubah drastis saat kedua namja tampan itu memasuki gedung sekolahnya. Para yeoja yang memang sedang menunggu kehadiran namja tampan sekaligus cantik itu langsung berlarian mendekat pada objek buruan mereka. Kyuhyun dengan perasaan kesal dan marah hanya bisa menatap pasrah Yesung yang tengah di kelilingi yeoja – yeoja genit nan berisik.

" Oppa~ kenapa kemarin oppa tidak datang ke sekolah? " Tanya salah satu yeoja berambut panjang bergelombang pada Yesung sambil bergelayut manja.

Seorang yeoja berambut blonde menepis kasar lengan yeoja berambut panjang gelombang tadi. " Jangan sentuh oppa ku " Ucapnya marah. Yeoja yang dimaksud hanya mencibir dan kembali memeluk lengan Yesung dengan manja. Yesung tak bergeming, dia hanya menatap malas para yeoja yang tengah mengelilinginya itu.

" Oppa sakit yah? Wajah oppa pucat " Yeoja berambut coklat auburn yang terlihat lebih normal dari yang lainnya bertanya sambil memperhatikan wajah Yesung yang memang terlihat pucat. Yesung tersenyum kearah yeoja tadi dan memberi gelengan singkat.

" Omo! Oppa terlihat sangat pucat. Apa oppa sakit? Aku antar ke UKS yah " Yeoja berambut panjang gelombang itu menyentuh wajah Yesung yang semakin pucat dan lemas. Yesung menepisnya pelan dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan yeoja berambut coklat auburn.

Yesung berjalan dengan pelan tanpa di ikuti oleh para yeoja – yeoja genit nan agresif tadi. Kyuhyun memperhatikannya dengan saksama. Dan belum selangkah Yesung berjalan, tubuhnya ambruk dan tak sadarkan diri. Para yeoja itu memekik kaget dan mendekati tubuh Yesung, Kyuhyun segera mendekati Yesung dan mengangkatnya Bridal style, berjalan cepat meninggalkan tempat tersebut menuju UKS.

**%KyuSung%**

Yesung membuka matanya. Diperhatikannya sekeliling ruangan yang di kenalinya sebagai ruang UKS, di sampingnya ada Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya penuh kekhawatiran. " Kau sudah sadar? Bagaimana keadaanmu? "

Dengan sedikit usaha Yesung mendudukkan tubuhnya dan bersandar di tembok atas bantuan Kyuhyun. " Aku tidak apa – apa. Hanya sedikit lelah dan kurang tidur. "

Mata Kyuhyun membulat. " Jangan bilang kau tidak tidur semalam? Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu dan juga bayimu hyung "

" Bagaimana aku bisa tidur Kyuhyun-ah! Jika masalah ini malah semakin rumit. Appa tidak pernah bersikap sekasar itu sebelumnya, bahkan dia menampar dan membentak eomma ketika eomma mencoba membantuku membujuknya " Kyuhyun terdiam. " Appa sangat menyayangi eomma, dan selama aku tinggal bersama mereka sedikitpun aku tidak pernah mendengar appa membentaknya apalagi sampai bertengkar dan menamparnya seperti itu. " Yesung menundukkan kepalanya. " Apa hubungan yang baru kita jalin ini harus berakhir dengan tragis seperti ini? Apa aku harus kehilangan cintaku lagi di saat aku baru menemukannya kembali? Dan apa aku harus kehilangan satu bayi yang bahkan belum sempat melihat dunia ini? Apa aku harus… "

Ucapan Yesung terputus saat Kyuhyun dengan cepat langsung mencium bibirnya. Hanya menempelkan. " Sssttt… Cukup! Jangan katakan apa – apa lagi. Apa kau tidak percaya padaku? Aku akan menaklukkan hati appamu yang sekeras batu itu. Percayalah " Yesung mengangguk patuh. " Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja dulu, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengikuti pelajaran dengan kondisi tubuh seperti ini. Tidurlah, aku akan menemuimu kembali pada waktu istirahat nanti. "

Yesung membaringkan tubuhnya. Kyuhyun membantu memakaikan selimut untuknya sebatas dada. " Aku mencintaimu Kyu " Ujarnya.

" Aku tahu. Sekarang tidrurlah " Setelah memberikan ciuman singkat di kening, Kyuhyun berdiri dan hendak berlalu dari sana. Namun, tangan mungil Yesung menarik tangannya mencegahnya untuk pergi. " Aku mencintaimu Kyu. Sungguh! " Ucapnya lirih.

" Aku juga " Kyuhyun kembali akan melangkah, namun Yesung menarik tangannya kembali.

" Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan Kyu? "

" Tidak "

" Cho kyuhyun tatap aku! Apa kau benar – benar mencintaiku? Atau kau hanya bermain – main denganku? " Sebulir air mata mengaliri pipi putih mulusnya.

Kyuhyun berbalik dan menangkup kedua sisi pipi namja manis dihadapannya. " Kau percaya padaku 'kan hyung? " Yesung mengangguk sedikit ragu. " Maka kau harus mempertahankan rasa percaya itu, karena aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu, percayalah padaku. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, tidak akan pernah, walau sedetik pun "

" Ucapkan sekali lagi "

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung dengan perintah ambigu dari namja belahan jiwanya itu. " Maksudmu? "

" Jika kau benar – benar mencintaiku, maka ucapkan kalimat itu sekali lagi. " Kyuhyun masih terlihat kebingungan. Yesung menghela nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. " Kalimat yang dulu pernah kau ucapkan padaku di malam pesta " Yesung menggigit bibir bawahnya saat mengingat kembali kejadian di pesta itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, begitu lembut hingga membuat orang – orang yang melihatnya pasti akan merasakan sebuah kehangatan dan kenyamanan, tak terkecuali namja dihadapannya. " Saranghae. Neomu neomu saranghaeyo "

Setetes kristal bening kembali membasahi kedua pipi Yesung. " Nado saranghae Kyu "

Kyuhyun langsung menyambar bibir cherry di hadapannya dan melumatnya sedikit kasar, membuahkan sebuah desahan tertahan dari namja yang entah sejak kapan telah berada di bawah kungkungan tubuhnya.

**%KyuSung%**

Pelaajaran pertama telah selesai, para siswa terlihat berbondong – bondong keluar dari dalam kelas menuju kantin untuk segera mengisi perut mereka yang sejak tadi meronta – ronta ingin di isi. Kyuhyun membereskan semua buku – buku pelajaran yang di pakainya tadi masuk ke dalam tas, dan setelahnya di langkahkannya kaki jenjangnya keluar dari ruangan yang tampak sudah sepi itu.

Dari kejauhan, tampak dua namja yang tengah berbincang – bincang di pinggir jendela. Slaah satu namja yang terlihat paling manis menolehkan wajahnya menatap Kyuhyun, dan setelah berbicara sebentar dengan namja di sampingnya di dekatinya Kyuhyun yang masih belum menyadari kehadirannya.

" Kyuhyun – ah! " Serunya pelan.

Namja yang di panggil berhenti melangkah dan berbalik. " Mwo? " Tanyanya datar.

" Kau ada waktu? Hyung ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu "

" Mianhae hyung. Aku sedang sibuk sekarang, jadi lain kali saja " Kyuhyun bersiap untuk melangkahkan kakinya kembali.

" Tapi Kyu! Ini penting "

" Tapi aku sedang sibuk hyung "

" Aishh.. bocah ini! Memangnya kau mau kemana? "

" Toilet. Hyung mau ikut? "

" Tidak. Pergi sana "

Kyuhyun tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai. " Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Titip salam buat honey bunny sweety-mu itu yah "

" Yak! Cepat pergi sana " Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Ryeowook.

" Ahaha.. aku pergi dulu. Bye.. " Kyuhyun segera berlari meninggalkan tempat itu, meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih tampak malu – malu.

" Ada apa chagiya? "

Ryeowook tersentak kaget saat seseorang tiba – tiba bertanya padanya tepat di telinganya. " Yak! Kau mengagetkanku kau tahu "

Namja yang baru datang mengendikkan bahu tak peduli. " Kenapa dengan Kyuhyun? Ada hal penting apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padanya? " Tanyanya sembari pandangan matanya menatap lurus kearah punggung Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh.

" Aku hanya ingin menanyakan ada hubungan apa dia dengan Yesung sunbae "

" Yesung sunbae? " Ryeowook mengangguk lucu.

" Wae? "

" Tadi pagi aku melihat mereka berdua tengah berbicara serius di halte, dan terakhir berpelukan "

" Mungkin kau salah lihat. Tidak mungkin Kyuhyun bisa kenal dengan Yesung sunbae, kau 'kan tahu sendiri kalau Kyuhyun itu terkenal dingin dan cuek, dan tidak mempunyai teman akrab selain Hyukjae dan Donghae, dan… kita juga tentunya. Lagipula, Yesung sunbae tidak mungkin punya waktu berurusan dengan orang lain yang tidak dikenalnya, karena kesibukannya dengan yeoja – yeojanya yang setiap hari membuntutinya "

" Anio! Aku tidak mungkin salah lihat! Aku melihatnya dengan jelas kalau itu benar – benar Yesung sunbae. "

" Haahhh… Arra, arra. Lalu, apa kau sudah menanyakannya? "

Ryeowook menggeleng lemah. " Belum, katanya dia ingin ke toilet jadi aku tidak ingin menahannya lebih lama "

" Dan kau percaya saja kalau dia akan ke toilet? " Ryeowook mengangguk polos. " Aigoo… kau ini bodoh atau apa chagiya? Apa kau lupa kalau arah menuju toilet itu ke selatan bukan ke utara. Ckck.. kau telah di bohongi olehnya. "

Ryeowook menepuk jidatnya pelan dan kemudian menunjukkan senyum lebarnya. " Aku tidak memperhatikan arah perginya tadi. Hehe.. Keundae, kalau dia tidak ke toilet, lalu dia kemana? Itu 'kan arah menuju ruang UKS. "

Sungmin menyeringai tipis dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga namjachingunya. " Mau mencari tahu bersama? " Ryeowook ikut menyeringai yang sama sekali tidak cocok dengan wajah manisnya.

**%KyuSung%**

Kyuhyun memutar handle pintu dihadapannya dengan pelan, takut membuat siapapun yang berada di dalam sana merasa terganggu. Seseorang yang tengah duduk bersandar didalam ruangan itu menoleh menatap pintu, sekedar mencari tahu siapa yang telah membuka daun pintu dari luar. Seulas senyuman manis tersungging di wajahnya kala atensinya menatap sosok yang memang tengah di tungginyalah yang datang.

Kyuhyun mendekat dan duduk di pinggir ranjang. " Bagaimana keadaanmu? "

" Sudah membaik "

" Kau pasti lapar, aku membawa semangkuk bubur untukmu "

Yesung tersenyum lebar. " Kau memang tahu apa yang aku inginkan " Tangan mungilnya meraih mangkuk ukuran sedang yang di sodorkan Kyuhyun dan mulai melahap isinya dengan pelan. Namun, keningnya berkerut saat sesendok bubur telah masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan menyentuh indera pengecapnya.

" Ada apa? Apa ada yang salah dengan buburnya? "

" Rasanya hambar "

" Benarkah? " Kyuhyun mengambil alih sendok yang berada dalam genggaman Yesung, dan segera memasukkan sesendok bubur ke dalam mulutnya. Keningnya berkerut. " Ini en- " Belum sempat dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Yesung terlebih dahulu langsung melumat bibirnya dan mengambil alih bubur yang belum di telan oleh Kyuhyun.

" Nah! Begini baru enak " Ujarnya di selingi kerlingan nakal.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. " Eoh! Kau mulai agresif yah sekarang "

Yesung mengendikkan bahunya dan kembali memakan buburnya dengan santai. Namun, sebelum sendok itu menyentuh bibirnya, Kyuhyun langsung menariknya beserta mangkuk yang berada di pangkuannya tadi. " Yak! Kembalikan! " Kedua tangannya berusaha menggapai mangkuknya yang sengaja Kyuhyun jauhkan darinya.

" Tidak, kau harus bertanggung jawab dulu "

Yesung menghentikan kegiatannya. " Bertanggung jawab untuk apa? "

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya membuat Yesung memundurkan kepalanya. " Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena telah membuat adikku bangun " Dan sebuah bantal dengan telak menyentuh wajah tampannya.

" Dasar namja mesum! Menjauh dariku! "

Kyuhyun tergelak melihat ekspresi lucu yang di keluarkan namja manis di hadapannya, dan tak berniat membalas sedikitpun perlakuan namja itu. " Yak! Hentikan. Kau membuat wajah tampanku hancur. "

" Rasakan itu! " Kyuhyun tertawa semakin keras.

**%KyuSung%**

Para yeoja yang berada di luar ruangan menangis histeris menyaksikan hal itu. Mereka dengan sengaja menuju UKS untuk menjenguk sang idola yang sakit, namun hal menyakitkan malah melanda mereka semua.

" Huwaaaa… Yesung oppa. Tega sekali kau melakukan hal ini padaku hiks " Seorang yeoja cantik yang tengah menangis tersedu – sedu berbicara.

" Hatiku sakit melihat kedekatan mereka. Dari awal memang aku sudah curiga melihat mereka datang ke sekolah bersama, apalagi dengan melihat wajah khawatir Kyuhyun saat Yesung oppa pingsan di koridor tadi. Hiks.. tapi tidak apa – apa. Aku ikhlas hiks.. semoga mereka bahagia " Yeoja berambut pirang platina berlari dari sana setelah melirik ke dalam ruangan sekali lagi.

" Kyaaa… mereka benar – benar cocok. Tidak salah aku mengidolakan mereka.. hihihi. "

" Benar! Mereka tampak sangat cocok. Yang satu manis dan yang satunya lagi tampan. Kyaaa.. "

Beberapa yeoja yang masih terisak serempak menatap dua yeoja yang tampak tersenyum – senyum sendiri sambil mengintip ke dalam melalui jendela. Mereka mendengus kesal dan menghampiri yeoja tersebut.

" Yak! Sulli – ah, Luna – ah!. Kenapa kalian malah senang? Seharusnya kalian sedih karena kesempatanmu untuk berkencan dengan Yesung oppa tidak ada lagi "

" Kenapa harus bersedih? Jika Yesung oppa bahagia, tentu saja kita juga harus ikut bahagia. Bukankah kebahagiaan Yesung oppa adalah kebahagiaan kita juga? " Sahut Sulli dengan semangat membara dengan kedua tangan yang terkatup rapat didadanya. Luna mengangguk meng'iyakan.

" Ck.. kalian ini sungguh kekanakan. "

" Kyaaaaa… mereka berciuman " Teriak seseorang yang sontak membuat para yeoja itu menatap ke dalam ruangan. Dan kembali beberapa yeoja meneteskan air mata sedih.

" So sweeetttttt… " Seru Luna dan Sulli berbarengan.

" Aku harus pergi dari sini. Aku tidah tahan melihatnya "

" Aku juga hiks… "

Sulli dan Luna hanya melirik sekilas para yeoja yang perlahan – lahan menjauhi tempat tersebut. Setelah puas melihat kemesraan yang dilakukan kedua namja di dalam sana, mereka berdua kemudian meninggalkan tempat tersebut sebelum ada yang melihat acara mengintipnya.

Ryeowook dan Sungmin mengernyit bingung melihat yeoja – yeoja yang berpapasan dengan mereka. Raut semua yeoja itu terlihat sedih, bahkan masih ada yang terisak pelan sambil menggumamkan nama Yesung berkali – kali.

" Kenapa dengan mereka? " Tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

" Entahlah "

Kembali mereka mengernyitkan kening bingung saat dua yeoja terakhir terlihat senyum – senyum sendiri, sangat kontras dengan yeoja – yeoja yang mereka temui tadi.

" Chogiyo " Ryeowook dengan sopan menyapa yeoja imut yang terlihat sangat bahagia tadi. " Apa ada yang terjadi disana? Kenapa teman – temanmu ada yang menangis? "

Sulli dan Luna semakin melebarkan senyum mereka. " YESUNG OPPA DAN KYUHYUN JADIAN! KYAAAAAA "

Sungmin dan Ryeowook serentak menutup kedua telinga mereka mendengar pekikan histeris dari kedua yeoja cantik dihadapannya. Setelah mengucapkan permisi pada kedua yeoja tadi, mereka kembali melangkah menuju ruang UKS. Ryeowook dengan cepat mengintip melalui kaca jendela dan matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat kedua namja yang sangat dikenalnya tengah berciuman panas diatas ranjang.

Sungmin segera menutup kedua mata Ryeowook. " Kau tidak boleh melihat hal seperti chagiya, kau masih kecil "

Ryeowook melepaskan tangan Sungmin sambil memasang wajah cemberut. " Kita seumuran kalau kau lupa. Benarkan apa yang aku katakan tadi, mereka berdua saling mengenal "

" Ya, ya. Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini, sebelum mereka berdua menyadari kehadiran kita "

**%KyuSung%**

Seorang namja berperawakan manis tampak mengumpat kesal sembari menatap layar ponselnya. " Aiissh.. Kemana anak itu? Ditelpon tidak bisa, di sms juga tidak di balas, apa sih maunya? "

Namja tampan terkesan childish di sampingnya hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah kekasihnya. " Sudahlah chagiya, mungkin dia sibuk "

" Sibuk apanya? Dia itu tidak pernah sibuk selain berkencan dengan benda hitam laknat yang sering dimainkannya itu. " Donghae hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

" Memangnya ada apa kau mencarinya? Apa tidak cukup ada aku disini menemanimu? "

" Bukan begitu, aku belum menyelesaikan tugas dari Park seongsaenim. Dan kau sudah tahu pasti betapa menakutkannya Park seongsaenim itu jika marah. " Hyukjae mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sementara Donghae tertawa geli melihat tingkah menggemaskannya. Hyukjae mendelik " Wae? Kenapa kau tertawa? Apa ada yang lucu? Ohh.. jadi menurutmu lucu jika aku di hukum begitu? " Ujarnya seraya berkacak pinggang.

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya. " Anio, hanya saja wajahmu terlihat sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Kau tahu, rasanya aku ingin sekali me- "

" Jangan ucapkan kalimat itu disini jika kau tidak ingin mati " Donghae mengangguk dengan mulut yang dibekap Hyukjae.

" Kau terlalu kejam pada namjachingumu sendiri " Keluh Donghae saat Hyukjae melepaskan tangannya dari mulutnya.

" Kalau bukan kejam, bukan Hyukjae namanya " Ucapnya menyombongkan diri.

" Tsk. Kau sama saja dengan bocah menyebalkan itu. Kadang aku berpikir, kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan dua orang menyebalkan seperti kalian "

Hyukjae hanya mengangkat bahu acuh. " Itu sudah menjadi takdirmu, jadi terima saja. Lagipula, bukankah kau seharusnya bersyukur bertemu dengan namja semanis dan seimut aku. "

" Kau terlalu percaya diri Hyuk "

" Tapi memang benarkan? " Kedua matanya sengaja dikedip – kedipkannya.

Donghae menyeringai. " Jangan menggodaku jika kau tidak ingin ku makan saat ini " Namun Hyukjae tetap mengedipkan matanya tak lupa jari telunjuknya yang saat ini juga dikulumnya dengan gaya menggoda. Donghae menahan nafas, dia harus tahan, ini masih disekolah. Tapi, Hyukjae terus menggodanya sehingga membuat celananya terasa sempit. " Shit " Umpatnya kesal kemudian menarik Hyukjae keluar dari kelas menuju halaman belakang yang sepi.

**%KyuSung%**

Seorang namja terlihat sedang memperhatikan sebuah bangunan besar menjulang tinggi yang berada beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Tatapan matanya yang tajam memperhatikan tiap wajah orang – orang yang berlalu lalang dihadapannya. Sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam yang baru tiba menyita perhatiannya, siluet seseorang yang di tungguinya sedari tadi keluar dari mobil tersebut. Dengan langkah cepat namja itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekat pada namja paruh baya yang baru saja keluar dari mobil mewahnya.

" Ahjussi! "

Namja yang di panggil 'Ahjussi' menoleh dengan wajah kaget, namun sedetik kemudian raut mukanya kembali datar dan tenang seperti semula. " Untuk apa kau datang kesini? " Tanyanya dengan suara tenang khas seorang pemimpin.

" Aku ingin menemui ahjussi "

" Jika kau datang menemuiku hanya untuk meminta restu maka lupakan, aku sedang sibuk untuk mengurusi hal tidak penting seperti itu " Kangin baru saja akan melangkah namun dengan cepat Kyuhyun berdiri didepannya.

" Menyingkir " Ucapnya tegas. Namun Kyuhyun tetap keukeuh berdiri di tempatnya. " Menyingkir sebelum aku menghancurkan wajah tampanmu " Kyuhyun tak bergeming.

Kangin mengepalkan kedua tangannya. " Usir pemuda ini dari sini sekarang! " Titahnya mutlak.

Beberapa security menyeret paksa Kyuhyun yang terlihat berontak. " Ahjussi! Aku tidak akan menyerah sebelum ahjussi merestui hubungan kami! " Seolah menganggap angin lalu, Kangin berlalu dari sana memasuki gedung. " Lepaskan aku! " Kedua security itu semakin menyeret Kyuhyun.

**%KyuSung%**

Rapat baru saja selesai, semua yang menghadiri rapat tersebut perlahan – lahan menghilang di telan pintu. Menyisahkan seorang namja yang terlihat masih tampan di usianya yang sudah menginjak kepala lima, jemari lentiknya terlihat memijit – mijit pelan keningnya yang berdenyut sakit, memikirkan perusahaan dan juga keluarga tercintanya.

Seorang wanita cantik mendekat kearahnya, membungkuk sejenak sebagai bentuk formalitas seorang bawahan terhadap atasannya. " Sajangnim memanggil saya? "

" Benar Victoria-ssi. Apa saja jadwal kita hari ini? "

" Selain rapat tadi jadwal kita kosong sajangnim. "

" Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, jika ada sesuatu hubungi saja aku "

" Algaeseumnida sajangnim "

Kangin keluar dari ruangan itu di ikuti asisten dan karyawan lainnya, dan berjalan menuju ruangan yang tampak luas, ruangan yang khusus untuknya sebagai pemilik sah dari perusahaan tersebut. Iris coklat kelamnya tak sengaja menangkap sosok namja yang dikenalinya tengah duduk bersimpuh di halaman perusahaannya. " Dia… "

Victoria mengikuti arah pandang sang atasan. " Ah namja itu… joeseonghamnida sajangnim akan saya suruh security untuk mengusirnya kembali "

" Tidak perlu. Biarkan saja dia, jika dia sudah lelah, dia pasti akan pergi sendiri "

" Nde sajangnim. Hajiman… apa sajangnim tidak jadi pulang? "

" Ani! Aku ingin melihat anak itu berjuang dan akhirnya menyerah. Kalian keluarlah, aku sedang ingin sendiri saat ini "

" Nde.. "

Kangin berjalan mendekati jendela kaca yang mengarah pada namja yang masih setia bersimpuh dibawah sana. Dipandanginya terus namja itu yang tampak sudah memperlihatkan gejala – gejala kelelahan, bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringaian melihat sebentar lagi namja dibawah sana menyerah. " Sampai kau akan terus berlutut seperti itu? Sampai kakimu kaku dan tidak bisa digerakkan? " Tanyanya yang pasti tidak akan bisa di dengar oleh orang yang di maksud. " Sebaiknya kau menyerah saja " Sambungnya.

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat, tidak terasa 3 jam sudah berlalu. Namun namja yang kita ketahui sebagai Kyuhyun itu tetap diam pada posisinya, tidak memperdulikan rasa sakit yang kini mendera kedua kakinya. Matahari yang tadi dengan angkuhnya bersinar sangat terang kini tampak malu – malu dan bersembunyi di balik awan hitam yang tampak sudah menyelimuti langit. Sebentar lagi akan hujan. Yah, itulah yang akan dikatakan orang – orang jika melihat langit gelap saat ini.

Dan dugaan itu terbukti benar. Awan hitam yang sudah tidak sanggup lagi membawa bebannya yang berat kini menumpahkan semuanya, yang dengan seketika membasahi seluruh permukaan di kawasan kota seoul. Tak terkecuali tubuh sang namja tampan yang masih tak bergeming dan tetap mempertahankan posisinya seperti tadi.

Kangin tersentak dari mimpi indahnya, dengan cepat didudukkannya dirinya diatas sofa yang tadi ditidurinya, matanya melirik ke luar jendela dan jam dinding dengan perasaan sedikit khawatir, diperhatikannya Kyuhyun yang masih tetap tak bergerak dari tempatnya. " Masih bertahan ternyata. Ku pikir sudah menyerah " Ujarnya dengan sedikit perasaan kagum. Kaki jenjangnya berjalan mendekati jendela kembali.

Satu jam berlalu, namun Kyuhyun tidak juga menunjukkan pergerakan sedikitpun. Dia tetap berlutut dengan kepala menunduk. " Hujan ini bukan apa – apa, aku masih bisa menahan rasa dingin ini sampai beberapa jam ke depan. Yah, aku harus bertahan. " Meski bibirnya mengatakan bahwa dia tidak apa – apa, tapi tubuhnya mengatakan yang sebaliknya. Tubuh yang bergetar dan bibir yang memutih itu tidak dapat menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa dia benar – benar kedinginan, berjam – jam dibawah guyuran air hujan dan kaki yang terasa sudah mati rasa benar – benar membuatnya tersiksa. Ingin dia mengakhiri ini secepatnya, namun tekad dan cintanya jauh lebih kuat, sehingga membuatnya mampu bertahan sampai sekarang.

Tiba – tiba guyuran hujan yang tadi terasa menusuk kulit menghilang. 'Apa hujan sudah berhenti? ' Tanyanya dalam hati. Perlahan di dongakkannya kepala menatap keatas, dan menemukan sebuah payung besar berwarna hitam yang dipegang oleh seseorang yang sedari tadi ditungginya untuk keluar dan menemuinya. Terukir sebuah senyuman dibibirnya sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya ambruk dan kesadarannya menghilang.

**%KyuSung%**

Brakk

Pintu di buka dengan kasar dari luar, Kangin masuk kedalam rumah dengan Kyuhyun dipunggunya. Leeteuk yang memang senantiasa menunggu kedatangannya di ruang tamu berjalan mendekatinya. " Astaga! Apa yang terjadi dengannya? " Tanyanya panik.

" Nanti ku jelaskan. Biarkan aku membawanya ke dalam kamar dulu "

Leeteuk mengangguk dan membuka pintu kamar yang memang di sediakan untuk tamu atau kerabat yang datang berkunjung. Kangin dengan hati – hati membaringkan tubuh basah Kyuhyun diatas ranjang." Cepat panggil Yesung dan suruh dia mengganti pakaian Kyuhyun "

" Kenapa harus Yesung? "

Kangin menatapnya tajam. " Aku tidak akan membiarkan istriku membuka dan melihat tubuh namja lain. Apalagi tubuh calon menantuku sendiri "

Leeteuk tersenyum. " Baiklah, aku panggil Yesung sebentar. "

Tidak lama Yesung datang dengan raut wajah khawatir di ikuti sang eomma dibelakang. " Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun? Kenapa dia bisa basah kuyup seperti ini? "

" Diam dan ganti saja bajunya. Kau mau dia mati kedinginan? "

Yesung tidak menjawab dan lebih memilih untuk mengambil sepasang piyama berwarna biru terang dari dalam lemari. Kangin menarik Leeteuk keluar dari kamar saat Yesung mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Kyuhyun. Yesung dengan wajah memerah membuka celana Kyuhyun dan menggantinya dengan celana kering. Setelah selesai mengganti semua baju Kyuhyun, dia langsung mengompres kening namja itu dengan sehelai handuk yang sudah dibasahi dengan air hangat terlebih dahulu.

Malam sudah tiba, hujan juga sudah mulai reda seiring berjalannya waktu. Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya, sebuah handuk terjatuh ke pangkuannya. Dia mengambil handuk tersebut dan menaruhnya diatas meja nakas.

Cklek

Yesung masuk dengan wajah berseri. " Kau sudah bangun? Aku membawa makanan untukmu " Kyuhyun menatap Yesung tak berkedip, Yesung yang di tatap seperti itu merasa risih. " Wae? "

" A-ani. Apa aku sedang di rumahmu? "

" Ne, kau dirumahku sekarang "

" Kenapa aku bisa disini? Siapa yang membawaku? "

" Kau tidak ingat? " Kyuhyun menggeleng. " Ah! Tentu saja kau tidak ingat, tadi 'kan kau pingsan dan appaku membawamu kesini "

" Appamu? Kangin ahjussi? "

" Geurae! Kau ini kenapa sih? Kau seperti orang yang habis kecelakaan dan amnesia "

" Tidak, rasanya ada yang ganjal disini. "

Cklek

Pintu kembali terbuka, Kyuhyun dan Yesung dengan kompak menatap pintu. Kyuhyun menatap tidak percaya ketiga sosok yang sangat dikenalnya yang sedang berdiri didepannya saat ini dengan cengiran lebar.

" Annyeong Kyunnie~ bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? " Tanya seorang namja manis sembari mendekatinya dan duduk di pinggir ranjang.

" Eomma, appa, hyung, kenapa kalian bisa ada disini? " Tanyanya bingung, diliriknya Yesung yang tengah senyum – senyum sendiri disampingnya. " Apa ada yang tidak aku ketahui yang sedang terjadi? " Keempat namja yang ada didepan pintu hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

" Waahh… tidak ku sangka Prince Kyunnie kita sudah dewasa yeobo " Ujar Heechul pada suaminya.

" Ne, dia terlihat sangat tampan sekarang. "

Yesung dan Ryeowook terkikik geli, sementara Kyuhyun semakin bingung dibuatnya. " Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahuku? Aishh.. " Diacaknya surai ikal kecoklatannya dengan kasar.

" Sebaiknya kau tanyakan sendiri pada calon istrimu " Sahut Kangin seraya menunjuk Yesung dengan dagunya. " Ayo kita keluar, tidak baik mengganggu orang yang sedang butuh privasi saat ini "

Ryeowook beranjak dari duduknya. " Chukkaeyo Kyu, jangan pernah lupakan hyung yah! " Ucapnya seray mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan berlalu dari ruangan itu menyisahkan Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang semakin mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

" Jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi " Desaknya.

**%KyuSung%**

Kyuhyun memasang wajah kesal saat Yesung mengakhiri ceritanya, sementara Yesung hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa disampingnya. Kyuhyun tidak pernah berpikir jika semua yang terjadi padanya belakangan ini hanya sandiwara, sandiwara yang disutradarai dan di tulis naskahnya oleh orang tua dan calon mertuanya sendiri, bahkan orang yang dicintainya sekalipun tega membohonginya. Rasa khawatir, air mata dan pengorbanannya selama ini terasa sia – sia.

" Jadi selama ini kalian semua membohongiku? " Tanyanya dengan nada penuh kekesalan.

" Mianhae "

" Semuanya bohong, termasuk…. Ungkapan cintamu waktu itu? "

Yesung mendongak dan menatap tepat kedalam mata Kyuhyun. " Itu…. "

" Berarti benar itu bohong? Sudah ku duga, aku sadar bahwa aku tidak akan pernah bisa menggantikan posisi namja itu dihatimu "

" Kyu~ "

" Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu, aku bisa mengerti "

" Mianhae "

" Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, itu bukan salahmu, cinta memang tidak bisa dipaksakan bukan? "

" Mianhae.. jeongmal minahaeyo Kyu. Tapi aku akan berusaha mencintamu, aku janji "

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas. " Jadi? "

Yesung mengernyit bingung. " Jadi? "

" Karena kau telah membohongiku maka kau harus menerima hukuman "

Yesung merasakan firasat buruk. " A-apa hukumannya? " Hawa dingin yang ditimbulkan hujan rintik – rintik diluar sana kini terasa panas.

Tanpa aba – aba Kyuhyun langsung menarik tubuh Yesung agar berbaring dan menindihnya. " Kau pasti tahu apa yang aku inginkan "

" Tapi Kyu, aku sedang hamil, kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan bayi kita bagaimana? "

" Tidak akan terjadi apa – apa karena aku akan melakukannya dengan sangat lembut dan hati – hati " Bisiknya seduktif yang mampu membuat Yesung merinding.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari posisinya dan menutup pintu dengan rapat, tak lupa menguncinya agar tidak ada yang bisa mengganggu kegiatan mereka nantinya. Dihampirinya Yesung yang sudah duduk kembali.

" Apa kau yakin Kyu? "

" Kenapa tidak? Atau kau yang merasa tidak yakin? "

" Ani, hanya saja… "

" Hanya saja? " Yesung tidak menjawab. " Lupakan semua keraguanmu, aku melakukannya atas dasar cinta bukan nafsu. Jadi biarkan kita bersenang – senang mala mini "

Yesung mengangguk. Kyuhyun mulai mencium bibirnya dengan pelan, tangannya bergerak mengarahkan kedua tangan Yesung agar melingkar di lehernya. Ciuman kering itu bergantikan dengan ciuman basah yang penuh gairah, Yesung yang awalnya pasif kini ikut menyeimbangi ciuman Kyuhyun, lidah Kyuhyun menerobos masuk dan menyentuh – nyentuh lidah Yesung, mengajaknya untuk bertarung lidah. Setelah puas bertarung lidah, Kyuhyun menyentuh langit – langit Yesung yang menimbulkan desahan tertahan dari namja itu.

" Aahhh.. "

Tangan Kyuhyun mulai membuka satu persatu kancing piyama Yesung tanpa melepaskan ciuman pansa mereka, setelahnya dilemparnya piyama tersebut sembarangan ke lantai. Kyuhyun memilin nipple kiri Yesung membuat sang empunya mendesah dalam ciumannya. Merasa pasokan oksigen sudah menipis Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya dan beralir mengemut nipple kanan Yesung yang belum terjamah sedikitpun.

Yesung meremas rambut Kyuhyun dengan keras tanpa sadar. Kyuhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Yesung dan menggigit kulitnya sedikit.

" Akhh "

Kyuhyun membuat semakin banyak tanda keunguan di lehernya dan turun kedadanya, melakukan hal yang sama seperti tadi, membuat kiss mark sebanyak – banyaknya untuk menujukkan bahwa namja yang telah ditindihnya saat ini adalah miliknya, hanya miliknya. Kyuhyun menjilati perut Yesung, memutar – mutar lidahnya dipusar namja tersebut dan membuat sebuah kiss mark lagi.

" Eummhh Kyuhh… itu geliiihh "

Kyuhyun menurunkan celana Yesung sehingga menyisahkan underwearnya saja, di tekuknya kaki Yesung dan menciumi setiap inci paha dalam namja itu. Tangan kirinya mulai memasuki underwear Yesung dan menyentuh juniornya. Tubuh Yesung bergetar merasakan sensasi kenikmatan yang disalurkan Kyuhyun melalui tangan dinginnya.

Kyuhyun membuka underwear Yesung yang sudah basah sedikit akibat precum dengan sekali tarik, dan terpampanglah dengan jelas tubuh polos Yesung. Yesung memalingkan wajahnya dengan wajah memerah saat Kyuhyun menatap tubuhnya dengan seringaian. " Jangan menatapku seperti itu " Ujarnya malu.

Kyuhyun semakin menyeringai, disentuhnya pipi kiri Yesung agar namja manis itu menatapnya. " Kau terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan. " Dan bibir mereka kembali menyatu. Saliva mengalir dari sudut bibis Yesung menuruni dagu dan lehernya, entah itu saliva siapa, yang pasti itu saliva mereka berdua.

Tangan kanan Yesung bergerak menyentuh barang pribadi Kyuhyun yang masih terbungkus sempurna oleh celana piyamanya. Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya. " Kau ingin memanjakannya? " Yesung mengangguk polos. Kyuhyun segera melepas seluruh pakaiannnya hingga mereka berdua sama – sama naked. Yesung langsung meraih junior Kyuhyun, mengocoknya pelan dan sesekali mengecup ujungnya.

" Hahhh.. ssshhh.. Ternyata kau pintar juga.. "

Yesung mendorong Kyuhyun agar bersandar di nightstand ranjang, dikulumnya junior Kyuhyun yang terasa penuh dimulutnya. Kyuhyun mendorong tanpa sadar kepala Yesung agar semakin dalam mengulum juniornya. Yesung yang mengerti maksud Kyuhyun menurutinya meski ujung junior Kyuhyun seringkali menyentuh tenggorokannya. Yesung semakin mengocok junior Kyuhyun, saat dirasanya junior Kyuhyun sudah berkedut menandakan sebentar lagi namja tampan itu mencapai ejakulasinya.

" AKKHHHH.. HYUUUUUNGGG… " Kyuhyun langsung menarik wajah Yesung dan melumat bibirnya, berusaha menikmati cairannya sendiri. " Sekarang giliranku " Ucapnya seraya mengganti posisi mereka dan kembali melumat bibir yang terlihat sudah membengkak akibat gigitan kecil darinya.

Dengan bibir yang masih bertaut Kyuhyun mengolesi satu jarinya dengan cairannya. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh hole Yesung, menyentuhnya dengan gerakan memutar dan sesekali menekannya.

" Hahh!.. Mmmppptt.. "

Satu jari Kyuhyun berhasil masuk dan langsung mengeluar masukkan jarinya tersebut saat tidak ada tanda – tanda kesakitan yang ditunjukkan Yesung. Kyuhyun menjilati jarinya tadi dan kembali memasukkan satu jarinya.

" Akkkhh… hhhahh! "

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun memasukkan satu jarinya, dan mengeluar masukkannya dengan tempo yang terbilang cepat.

" Aaahhh… Uuukhhh… Hngg.! "

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ketuga jarinya saat dirasanya cukup. " Kau siap? " Yesung mengangguk mantap. " Mungkin ini akan terasa sakit tapi tahanlah, aku pasti melakukannya dengan pelan "

" Lakukanlah Kyu. Aku bisa menahannya "

Kyuhyun mengecup singkap bibir mengkilap Yesung dan memposisikan juniornya didepan hole Yesung, setelah mengocoknya sebentar Kyuhyun mulai memasukkan juniornya perlahan. Yesung meremas sprei saat ujung junior Kyuhyun sudah masuk, Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap wajah Yesung.

" Apa itu sakit? " Tanyanya hati – hati.

" Tidak, teruskanlah, aku tidak apa – apa "

Kyuhyun kembali mendorong juniornya dengan sekali hentakan hingga juniornya masuk sempurna.

" AAKKKHHH..! HHHAAHHH… "

Kyuhyun mencium bibir Yesung, berusaha mengalihkan rasa sakit yang dirasakan namja yang tengah ditindihnya itu. Tangan Yesung yang tadinya meremas sprei beralih meremas rambut Kyuhyun dan menekan tengkuknya agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

" Bergeraklahhh… Engg.. Kyuhh.. "

Kyuhyun menarik juniornya menyisahkan ujungnya saja, dan kemudian melesakkannya dengan cepat hingga menyentuh titik prostat Yesung. Dia melakukannya berulang – ulang, membuat tubuh Yesung melengkung keatas beberapa kali.

" Huhhh!.. Aahhhh.. hhhh.. "

Desahan – desahan kenikmatan Yesung semakin membuat libido Kyuhyun naik dan memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan sangat cepat, tak lupa tangan kanannya yang juga tengah mengocok junior Yesung seirama dengan gerakan pinggulnya.

" Nghhh… haahhh… akhh.. ukkhhh.. "

" Inihh.. nikh… maatthhhh.. Hyungghh! "

Kyuhyun mendongak saat merasa akan mencapai ejakulasi keduanya. Sedangkan Yesung meremas sprei semakin kuat hingga buku – buku jarinya memutih. " HYUUNGGGG/KYUUUHHHH " Pekik mereka bersamaan.

" Hhnghh..! " Yesung melenguh pelan merasakan cairan Kyuhyun memenuhi holenya. Sementara cairannya sendiri mengenai perut dan juga dada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya menindih tubuh Yesung yang tampak basah akibat peluh. Mencoba mengatur nafas dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak tanpa melepaskan juniornya dari hole sempit Kyuhyun.

" Kyuhh.. bisakah kau mengeluarkan juniormu sekarang? "

Kyuhyun langsung bangkit. " Tidak, karena aku masih ingin melakukan beberapa ronde lagi " Ucapnya diselingi seringai setan andalannya.

Mata Yesung membulat. " Mwo? "

Dan kembali desahan – desahan seksi dari bibirnya memenuhi kamar minimalis yang mereka tempati.

.

.

.

" Haishh.. Mereka berdua terlalu berisik, aku jadi tidak konsen menonton dramanya "

Kangin menyeringai. " Daripada kau mengomel – ngomel tidak jelas dan menonton drama yang sama sekali tidak aku mengerti jalan ceritanya, lebih baik kalau kita melakukan hal yang sama dengan mereka. "

Leeteuk menunduk malu dan mencubit pinggang suaminya pelan. " Kalau begitu kenapa diam saja? "

Mendengar hal itu Kangin langsung mengangkat tubuh Leeteuk dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar, meninggalkan tiga orang namja yang hanya melihat kepergian mereka dengan malas.

" Aishh.. dasar.. mereka berempat sama saja " Sungut Heechul kesal.

Hangeng tersenyum melihat wajah murung istrinya. " Kenapa kita tidak melakukannya juga? "

Wajah Heechul seketika mencerah. " Kajja kita lakukan sekarang " Dan Hangeng hanya pasrah di tarik oleh itri cantiknya menuju kamar yang berseblahan dengan kamar anak menantu mereka.

Ryeowook mendengus kesal ditinggal sendirian, jemari lentiknya senantiasa memindah – mindahkan channel dengan bosan, dia kesepian. Tiba – tiba dia teringat seseorang, dengan cepat dirogohnya saku celananya dan menghubungi seseorang.

" Minnie~ aku membutuhkanmu sekarang " Serunya saat seseorang disana mengangkat telponnya.

**%KyuSung%**

Genap sudah 4 tahun sejak kejadian itu berlalu. Kini Kyuhyun telah menjadi eksekutif muda yang juga berstatus sebagai mahasiswa di SBO University, sedangkan Yesung yang semnjak kehamilannya harus menjalankan _home schooling_ sekarang juga sedang berkuliah di BO university sambil merawat anak mereka yang sudah berusia 3 tahun.

Semarak pesta pernikahan itu berlangsung dengan baik. Para tamu undangan terlihat antusias menyaksikan dua sejoli yang tengah memasangkan cincin ke masing – masing jari manis pasangannya. Sorak soarai dan tepuk tangan terdengar saat keduanya saling memagut bibir. Kembali teriakan penuh semangat terdengar tatkala sang mempelai melemparkan bucket bunga yang dipegangnya.

Mereka serentak menghitung mundur dari 3 sampai 1, dan bunga itu terlempar ke belakang menuju salah satu namja manis yang tampak tidak percaya.

" Wookie hyung! Chukkae.. semoga kalian menjadi pasangan selanjutnya yang mengikat janji suci disini " Ujar namja manis dengan gummy smile khasnya.

Ryeowook tersenyum canggung dan menatap Sungmin disampingnya. Sungmin memberinya senyuman manis dan mengajaknya pergi dari sana. Sementara Hyukjae dan Donghae menghampiri Yesung dan Kyuhyun.

" Chukkae atas pernikahan kalian. Semoga kalian tetap bahagia sampai maut memisahkan " Ucap Hyukjae tulus, Donghae merangkulnya dari samping.

" Gomawoyo Hyukkie. Bagaimana dengan kehamilanmu? Kapan melahirkannya? " Sahut Yesung ramah.

" Sebentar lagi, tinggal menghitung ha- ARGGHH " Hyukjae memegang perutnya sambil meringis. " Hae!. Sepertinya aku akan melahirkan! "

Donghae, Yesung dan Kyuhyun membulatkan mata mereka dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. " MWO? " Teriak mereka serentak, dan pesta itu semakin heboh dengan teriakan – teriakan Hyukjae dan kepanikan Donghae.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Huwaaa… akhirnya selesai juga. #teriak2gaje..**

**Bagaimana chingudeul? Endingnya memuaskan atau tidak? Dan apa nc-nya kurang hot?**

**Hhmmm… apapun jawaban kalian silahkan ketik di kotak review yah.. hehe..**

**Niat awalnya sih pengen publish sehabis lebaran, tapi setelah dipikir – pikir jadi gak tega juga membuat readers ku tercinta menunggu lebih lama lagi. #asyik**

**Dan… semoga last chap ini tidak mengecewakan sama sekali. Dan maaf juga jika ada kata – kata dalam ff ini yang kurang sopan dan menyinggung perasaan kalian, atau kata – kata author yang kurang nyaman. #deepbow**

**Terima kasih banyak bagi yang telah bersedia mereview ff ini sampai akhir. Karena tanpa review dari kalian aauthor bukan apa – apa. Sekali lagi terima kasih, dan tetap setia memberikan masukan untuk saya juga author – author lainnya. JEONGMAL GAMSHAMIDA CHINGUDEUL~ I LOVE U~ SARANGHAE~ :-***

**.**

**.**

**BALASAN REVIEW:**

**Won:** Hahaha.. ini udah dilanjuut, masih termasuk update kilat kan? semoga gak mengecewakan, dan gomawo udah mereview sampai akhir.

**Chefty Clouds:** Belum cinta kok, masih sebatas mencoba menerima. Ini udah dilanjut, maaf telah membuatmu menunggu lama, semoga lastchapt ini gak mengecewakan yah… main yah! Dan gomawo udah mereview sampai akhir,

**LalaClouds:** Eitss.. ntar ditabok balik ma Kangin loh! Kkk.. ini udah dilanjut.. gomawo udah mereview sampai akhir.

**Yanie:** Pendek yah? Mianhae.. sekarang udah panjang kan? Ini udah dilanjut, gomawo telah mereview.

**Guest:** Huwaa.. mianhae membuatmu kecewa dan menunggu lama. Ini udah dilanjut semoga tidak mengecewakan dan gomawo telah mereview sampai akhir.

**idda KyuSung:** Tau aja sih kalo Kangin menyembunyikan sesuati. Peramal yah? Wkwkwk.. gak jadi abis lebaran, ini udah dilanjut.. gomawo udah mereview sampai akhir.

**Mira3424:** Mian saeng, tapi chapt ini udah dipanjangin kok! Gomawo udah mereview sampai akhir yah..

**Merry:** Do'amu terkabul, Kangin udah merestui mereka sejak awal. Kkk.. mian kalo chapt kemarin sangat pendek, tapi ini udah dibuat panjang. Gomawo udah review..

**Quila3424:** Sesuai keinginanmu, aku update sehari sebelum puasa, kalo gak slah prediksi.. hehe.. gomawo udah mereview sampai akhir.

**Liekyusung: **Gak kok saeng! Udah disatuin malah. Gomawo udah review ne..

**Tiaa:** Syukurlah kalo momentnya udah sweet, kirain malah gak ada sweetnya sama sekali. Konfliknya gak panjang, udah selesai malah.. ini udah dilanjut semoga gak mengecewakan yah endingnya. Gomawo udah mereview sampai akhir.

**TrinCloudSparkyu:** Mian, itu kesalahan tekhnis. Kkk.. kan ceritanya mereka masih bersekolah di sekolah menengah atas, jadinya yang muda banget. Tapi mereka nikahnya di usia 20-an kok. Ini udah dilanjut, dan sesuai keinginanmu, saya membuatnya panjang sampai 6k malah. Hehehe.. Gomawo udah review sampai akhir.

**Ajib4ff:** Jawabannya tidak! Kangin hanya berpura – pura.. ini udah dilanjut semoga tidak mengeceawakan. Dan gomawo telah mereview sampai akhir.

**GaemCloud: **Kangin Cuma pura – pura gak ngerestuin kok chingu. Gomawo udah mereview.

**aku suka ff:** Memang double chingu.. mian.. ini udah dilanjut, semoga tidak mengecewakan. Gomawo udah mereview yah.

**Sayangsemuamembersuju:** Itu memang double chingu. Mian, jadi gak enak bacanya. #bow gomawo udah review..

**989seohye:** Ini udah dilanjut. Gomawo udah review. Meski agak telat. Hehe..

**Yesunghyunggue90:** Pendek yah? Tapi ini udah panjang kan? Niatnya iya, tapi gak jadi. Hehe.. ini udah dilanjut semoga tidak mengecewakan. Gomawo telah memberi review sampai chapter terakhir.

**Cloud prince:** Hehehe… aku juga merindukan reviewmu kau tahu. Kyuhyun kan memang dewasa, aku yang ajarin. Kkk.. ini udah dilanjut kok, benar – benar gak selama chapt yang kemarin kann…. Gomawo udah bersedia mereview sampai akhir… Aku juga menyayangimu my princeeeee… jaga kesehatanmu juga. Semoga cepat sembuh yah. Saranghae.. :-*

**Hera3424:** Udah tahu alas an Kangin kan? Dia hanya berpura – pura saeng, untuk melihat seberapa besar cinta Kyuhyun ke Yesung.. dan terbukti Kyuhyun bisa meyakinkan Kangin.. ini udah dilanjut saeng semoga tidak mengecewakan.. gomawo udah review sampai akhir..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Semoga chapter terakhir ini tidak mengecewakan kalian semua.. mian kalo banyak typo, gak dibaca ulang terus publish soalnya.. dan masih bersediakah kiranya kalian memberikan feedback untuk yang terakhir kalinya di ff ini?**

**Min to review please…**


End file.
